Freedom For a Wolf
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: Elsa Wings has a secret, a secret that makes her a target. She's half angel, half werewolf. Now with the Apocalypse on the way, she decide to return with Bobby and help out Sam, Dean and a certain angel to end it. But there are secrets that even Elsa doesn't know about. Will she find out or die trying? Will she get caught by demons or angels? (Castiel X OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bleeding Out

**"I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you"**

-_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

She ran through the forest without hesitation. Two side were after her, angels and demons. Demons want to torture her, Angels want her dead. She was always running away from something. Her life was just like every other hunter, until an angel named Zachariah told her what she was 2 months ago.

She was half angel, half werewolf. Her mother was an angel and her father was a werewolf. Her father wasn't your typical werewolf, he didn't turn to a monster on the full moon, he just turned into a wolf whenever he please, but on the full moon he had to turn. Her father's wolf was bigger than a normal size wolf, more like the size of a DireWolf with fur pitch black and yellow eyes.

How her mother and father met is still a mystery, but her father was killed by demons trying to protect her mother and his daughter. Her mother was killed by angels, but before she died, she place her daughter at the door steps of Bobby Singers. She was only 3 years old when this happen. She didn't know about her mother being an angel or her father being a wolf, but she did know about her abilities.

She had could turn into a wolf like her father's, with fur white as snow and blue eyes like her mother's. She wasn't familiar with her angel gifts, since she didn't know about them. She was able to sense when demons or angel were around. When she changed into a wolf, her clothes would fall off, but she always had enough clothes to change back into. Silver didn't hurt her, but a silver bullet did hurt. Holy oil does have her an affect on her if she was around it.

Zachariah told her, she was monster and creature that they had to kill, but she was clever and escaped the angel that time. She found escaping angels a bit of a challenge, but she always did escape from there hands. Demons wanted to torture her for information.

She was now running from demons. The demons was calling her name, but she blocked their voices from her head. She had a couple of injuries, but that what happens when had to fight off demons. She ran all the way to the highway. As she ran through the highway, a 1967 Impala was on the road and accidentally hit her sending to the ground. She was out cold on the ground with her clothes torn a bit.

Two men got out of the car quickly to check on her. One was tall, long light brown hair and hazel brown eyes. The second one was short with spiky dark brown hair and green eyes. Sam and Dean Winchester. Both men went to the girl on the ground to check if she's alright.

"She's out cold", Sam said checking her pulse.

"I swear, I thought she was a wolf", Dean said.

"Just help me get her in the car, Dean", Sam said picking bridal side her up from the ground. "And get a blanket to cover her." As Sam picked her up, an angel sword fell from her belt. Dean picked it up and looked confused.

"Sam, what is an angel sword doing in the hands of this girl?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, we'll call Cas to see if he knows", Sam answered as he lay the girl down in the back seat. "We are on out way to Bobby's, so we'll call Cas and ask him."

Sam and Dean got in the Impala and drove to Bobby's. Sam kept checking on the girl, but she still was out cold. Dean sometime would look through the mirror to check, she would move, but it was a slightly. It took them about 5 hours to get to Bobby's house. When they got there, Sam got out of the car and went to pick up the girl. Bobby unlocked the door, so Sam and Dean can enter.

Dean held the door as Sam entered the with the girl in his arms. Dean went to call Castiel for answers. Sam entered and laid the girl on the bed next to Bobby's table. Sam went to the freezer and grabbed the ice packs to place on the girl's head and neck. Bobby rolled up next to the bed as Sam placed the ice packs. Bobby's eyes open wide with shock.

"She's alive?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, you know this girl?" Sam asked turning to Bobby.

"I practically raise her," Bobby answered as he pushed the girl's raven black hair away from the ice pack. "Her name is Elsa Wings. I found her at my door steps when she was 3 years old. She didn't know a thing about her parents. Only thing she knew was her name. I found out one of them was a werewolf."

"How did you find out?" Sam asked.

"She turned into a wolf pup one night", Bobby answered. "How did you find her?"

Sam was about to answer when Dean entered the room with Castiel next to him.

"Where is she?" Castiel asked.

Sam and Bobby stepped back from the bed. Castiel walked up to the bed, looking at the girl. Elsa started to move a bit. Her blue eyes started to open slowly.

"Where in the hell am I?"she groaned trying to sit up.

"Easy, you still have injuries on you," Castiel said placing his hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met each other's within seconds. Elsa started to look around until she saw Bobby.

"Bobby?" Elsa asked. Bobby nodded with a tear in his eyes. Elsa slowly placed her legs on the floor. She tried to stand up, but almost fell without Castiel catching her meeting their eyes again.

"You need to relax for a while, before standing up", Bobby said as Castiel help Elsa sit back down.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. They needed answers now.

"Elsa, I'm Sam", Sam introduced himself.

"I'm Dean, the angel that caught you from falling is Castiel," Dean introduce.

"Angel!" Elsa said startled. Elsa backed away from Castiel with fear in her eyes. She started to tremble in fear.

"Easy Elsa, he won't harm you," Dean said.

"I can't trust your word," Elsa snapped.

"But you can trust mine, girl", Bobby said. "He won't harm you. Well, he won't try."

Elsa looked away from Castiel and sighed. "Fine," she growled.

Dean pulled out the angel sword, he found on Elsa. He waved it around at Elsa, seeing if she would remember if she had it.

"Recognize this?" Dean asked waving the angel sword around a bit more.

"Yes," Elsa answered. "It's mine."

"How did you get your hands on it?" Castiel asked.

"I stole it back," Elsa answered with a growl.

"Stole it back?" Sam asked.

Elsa sighed and glanced at Castiel. "I'll talk, but this angel has to give me his word, that he won't kill me," Elsa said.

"I give you my word, I won't kill you," Castiel promised.

Elsa smiled, she sense he was telling the truth. It wasn't hard for her to tell if someone was lying.

"The sword belongs to my mother", Elsa began. "My mother was an angel, my father wasn't your typical werewolf. An angel name Zachariah told, me how he had to slaughter my mother because of me. When he showed me her sword, I stole it off of him."

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby, couldn't believe what they were hearing. Bobby knew about the werewolf thing, but the angel half was a shock.

"That's impossible", Castiel said.

"The impossible can be possible", Elsa added. "Now, angels want my ass dead and demons want information."

"That's why you were scared of Cas," Sam added. "You though he would kill you."

Elsa nodded and turned to Castiel. "I know now that he won't harm me", Elsa said. "If he's like those assholes of angels, he would of tried to kill me."

Castiel stayed silent, which made Elsa smile curiously. "You're always quiet or is it me?" Elsa asked.

"He's like that", Dean answered.

"Unless I have something to say, I don't speak," Castiel added.

Elsa giggled softly to herself. Dean had one thing in his mind.

"Elsa, before I hit you with my car..." Dean began.

"You what!" Bobby cut him off.

"We can explain," Sam said.

"Well, start boy", Bobby angrily said.

Dean rolled his green eyes and turn to Elsa, who covering herself with the blanket.

"Before I hit you, were you a wolf?" Dean asked.

Elsa sighed as she continued to cover herself. She knew that Bobby would of told them anyways, so what could possibly go wrong.

"Yes," Elsa answered with an ashamed look on her face. "I was my wolf when you hit me."

"You were running from something, what was it?" Sam asked.

"Demons", Elsa answered. "They want me for information."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Demons want to see if I know anything about the Apocalypse", Elsa began to explain. "They want me to hear what's going on with the other side. They also want to try to possess me so they can use my wolf."

"You don't have a Anti-Possession tattoo?" Dean asked.

"Yep, but they might try another way possess me", Elsa answered. "But they won't try when I'm a wolf."

"And why is that?" Castiel asked.

"My fangs," Elsa answered. "For some reason, when I bite on a demon, it burns them, like if my fangs were holy water or salt. When I bite them on the neck, they die." Elsa turn to Castiel with a smirk. "But when I bite on an angel, it's only burns them. I can't seem to kill them. But don't worry Castiel, I have no intention on harming you."

Elsa tried to stand up again, but this time she didn't fall. Her legs hurt, but she mange to walk slowly with pain. She covered herself with the blanket, knowing that her clothing was torn. She started to head towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked.

"To get some of my things," Elsa said.

"Not like that you aren't," Bobby said.

"I'm just going to turn into my wolf and come back in about 3 or 4 days", Elsa said.

"If I didn't know well, didn't you said demons and angels are after you?" Dean examined.

"He's right, it's too dangerous for you to walk out in the world," Castiel agreed.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Then how the hell am I going to get the things I need?" Elsa asked a bit upset.

There was a silent and Elsa open the door and turned into a her white wolf. Then Dean got the idea and glanced at Castiel.

"Elsa! Wait!" Dean called.

Elsa stopped and turned to face Dean. Dean turned to Castiel. "Cas, why don't you zap yourself with her to her place?" Dean asked.

Elsa let out a bark. _"Is he serious?"_ Elsa asked herself.

"_Sadly, he is,"_ Castiel answered her.

Elsa looked at him surprised. "_You can read my thoughts?" _Elsa asked him.

"_Yes,_" Castiel answered.

"Elsa, what do you say?" Sam asked. Elsa started barking.

"_Hello, I'm a wolf, I can't talk,"_ Elsa thought.

Castiel smiled at Elsa. Dean glanced at Castiel smiling. "Cas, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Elsa, said since she's a wolf, she can't speak", Castiel answered.

Dean laughed and looked at Elsa. "Elsa, what do you think, is what Sam meant", Dean corrected,

Elsa went to the blanket, and cover herself. She turned back into a human with a smile.

"Sure, I don't mind", Elsa answered.

**Okay so this is my first Supernatural story. It's going to take place in season 5 after Fallen Idols. Please review. I don't own anything. Elsa Wings is my OC. Please review. Any ideas, just leave a review, I don't answers to PM. Sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You Can't Take Me

**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free**

- _Bryan Adams_

* * *

Castiel walked up to Elsa and touched her forehead. A flash of light was all what Elsa saw until she saw her home. It was an abandon house in the middle of the woods. Wasn't much, but Elsa called it home.

The house was broke down with only two room and one bathroom. Elsa entered her home with Castiel following her. She walked into her room, where there was a large brown dresser, a bed with only a mattress and a blanket, a night stand and a small closet full of weapons, bags and some other things.

Elsa walked up to the dresser, holding one hand on the blanket covering her. She searched for some clothes to wear and to take. She'll come back for the rest later. She took out a black tank top and dark ripped jeans. She turned around to see Castiel at the door watching her.

"Cas, can you stay outside, while I get dress?" Elsa asked.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Castiel asked feeling ashamed.

"No, no, it's just, I don't like getting dressed when a man is in the room," Elsa answered.

"I understand, I'll just wait out the door," Castiel said.

Castiel turned and walked out of the house. Elsa went back to getting dressed in her black tank top with her black leather jacket and dark ripped jeans with her belt. She placed on her black boots.

She went to her closet and grabbed her backpack and her messenger bag. She placed most of her clothes and shoes went in her backpack. In the messenger bag she placed her sketchpad, coloring pencils, and her salted iron dagger. She would come back for other stuff later. She placed on her angel and wolf anklet on her ankle.

She was about to place on her wolf necklace, when she sense danger around her present. She placed her necklace on the nightstand. She walked to the window showing behind the house and saw nothing. That meant something was wrong.

Elsa suddenly heard mess of noises coming from outside.

"_Great_," Elsa said to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Elsa took of her clothes, shoes and jewelry. She turned into her wolf and quickly ran out the door. She saw the two demons that were after her attacking Castiel. One was a short female, brown hair and pale skin. Other one was a tall, black hair and tan skin, holding Castiel as the female punched him.

Elsa rushed and bit down on the female in the shoulder. The demon screamed in pain, because of the wolf's fangs. The demon holding Castiel, let him go and went after Elsa. Just as she wanted.

As the demon, rushed at her, Elsa let the female demon's shoulder go and jumped on the male demon. She went straight for the neck. The demon screamed in agonizing pain. Elsa held a good grip with her jaws, as the demon scratched her neck. The demon stopped moving, he's dead. Elsa let him go and spit of the demon's blood.

Elsa got off of the body and turned to the female demon, who was watching Elsa. Elsa growled loudly with her bloody bare fangs showing. The female demon quickly got up grabbing her shoulder and ran. Elsa chased her, but lost her in the woods. She didn't have time to chase a demon, she was too injured and tired of running.

Elsa went back home, where Castiel was just waiting for her. She walked up to him, feeling guilty that the demons attacked him. He had a cut on his lip and possibly some bruises.

"_You alright?_" Elsa asked.

"_I have some injuries, but I'll be fine"_, Castiel answered. He saw the cuts on her neck, dripping on the ground. He slowly touched her neck, causing Elsa to flinch in pain.

_"I wish I could heal it,_" Castiel said.

"_It's fine_," Elsa said. "_I'll patch it up when I get back to Bobby's." _

Elsa walked back to the house and turned into her human form again. She felt even more pain on her neck and shoulders with the scratches. She tried to hold the pain, as she slowly placed on her clothes and shoes back on. She placed her jewelry in her bag. She was in too much pain to place them on. She walked out of her house with her two bags on her back.

Castiel was waiting for her outside. He notice Elsa was hiding the pain, of her injuries. Without hesitation, he zapped the two of them back to Bobby's. Elsa saw that flash of light again and was back in Bobby's living room. Sam and Dean were sitting at the table talking with Bobby.

"What took you two so long?" Dean asked before noticing the wounds on Elsa.

"Demons attacked," Elsa answered as she dropped her bags and sat on the bed. "I just need to patch up this wound."

"I'll get the bandages," Sam said as he stood up.

"I'll get the liquor", Bobby said.

Elsa smiled and took off her jackets. The wound wasn't bleeding so much, but it still hurt. Castiel sat by Elsa. She glanced at him. She felt guilty for him getting hurt when the demons were after her.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Elsa apologized.

"For what?" Castiel asked curiously.

"For the demons attacking you," Elsa answered. "They were after me, you shouldn't have gotten hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault", Castiel said. "Those abomination would have gotten to you, you would have been in more pain now, than the pain you are now."

Elsa smiled, he may be an angel, but he tried to protect her. She's been running from angels that want to kill her, that she met one that tried to protect her. Plus she did find him attractive.

Bobby came back with the liquor and Sam came back with the bandages. Sam took the liquor in his hands.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Get it over with," Elsa growled.

Sam poured the liquor on the Elsa's wound. She grinned her teeth in pain. Castiel and Dean walked to the dinning room.

"Cas, what happen?" Dean asked.

"Demons attacked," Castiel answered. "They were searching for Elsa. Elsa killed one of them, but the other one escaped."

"Elsa killed a demon?" Dean asked shocked. "I thought she was lying about that."

"Her fangs must contain a power that can kill demons", Castiel replied. "I couldn't believe it either."

Sam patched up the wound on Elsa shoulder with the bandages. Elsa grinned her teeth, until the wound was patched up. She exhaled a long breath of relief.

"So Sam, when are we hunting?" Elsa asked breathing slowly.

"Whoa, whoa, what is this 'we'?" Dean stepped in.

"What I can't go hunting with you?" Elsa asked.

"Your getting hunted by angels and demons", Dean replied. "You just got attacked by demons. And you're wanting to go hunting, sweetheart you're way in your head."

"I was able to kill a demon, with my bare fangs", Elsa snapped. "Sure, I got hurt, but I've been through worst."

"Elsa, maybe Dean has a point," Bobby said.

"Yeah, a point up his ass," Elsa added with a glare at Dean. Dean returned with a glare to her to. "Look, demons and angels won't stop looking for me. They'll come here to take me, but if I'm on the road, they might have a hard time catching up to me."

"She may be on to something", Castiel said.

Dean glared at Castiel. Was he serious?

"Cas, don't tell me you're falling for this bullshit?" Dean asked.

"Demons might have a hard time trying to get near her, because of her wolf form," Castiel stated. Castiel walked up to Elsa and placed his hand on her hips. Elsa met his eyes as Castiel marked her ribs. "But angels won't be able to track her now."

Elsa smiled while their eyes still on each other. "Thanks", Elsa replied. Elsa glanced at Dean and Sam.

"So, can I?" Elsa asked.

"Well, Cas did make you hidden from angels", Sam said. "Sure why not."

"Sammy, are you sure?" Dean asked. "I don't want any bad thing to happen to her."

Elsa slightly smiled. "I'll be find, beside you might need a wolf who can kill a demon," Elsa said. "So am

I welcomed?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They traveled with other hunters before, what's the differences. They might need her help with sensing danger around, plus a wolf that can kill demon is like a good weapon to use.

"Welcome to the hunting business!" Dean congratulated.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. The next chapter will be the episode called Believe in Children. It might take awhile, since I'm on vacation, but I'll get to it. Any ideas, let me know by reviewing. I don't answer PM, because I turned it off. Sorry. I don't own anything**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Safe and Sound

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

_- Taylor Swift_

* * *

Elsa was peacefully sleeping in the hotel, while Sam and Dean were at the morgue investigating. They thought it was better for her to be resting, while they went to the morgue to see what happen to the girl with the hole in her didn't mind, she was tired and wanted some rest.

* * *

_Elsa woke up in the middle of a meadow. This wasn't just any meadow, this is the meadow where she ran away to when she needed to think about her life. She was dreaming. She stood up and looked at herself. She was human, and still in the same clothing. _

_"Well, Hello Sweetheart", a male voice called from behind._

_Elsa turned around to see a man looking at her with light brown hair and champagne color eyes. The man was smirking at Elsa._

_"Aren't you just a good looking women", the man commented as he walked up to Elsa. _

_"Who are you?" Elsa asked cautiously as she backed up. _

_"How rude of me, I'm Gabriel," the man introduced himself. _

_"I'm..."Elsa was about to say._

_"I know who you are Elsa Wings", Gabriel cut her off. _

_"So your the archangel Gabriel?" Elsa asked. _

_"Yes, but I won't hurt you because if I want to hurt you, I would have done it already," Gabriel replied. "Look, I'm just here to warn you about something. Lucifer knows about you."_

_"Lucifer, the devil?" Elsa asked. "Why would he care about me?"_

_"He just is worried about your gift, the one where you can kill demons," Gabriel answered. "There is more to your gift you don't even know about and more gifts you don't even now about."_

_"Such as?" Elsa asked._

_"Sorry sweetheart, I can't tell you," Gabriel said. "You have to figure it out, like you have to figure out the angel gifts you inherited from your mommy." _

_"Wait, what!" Elsa asked surprised. "Did you know my mother?"_

_"Yes, in fact," Gabriel answered. "I'm her big brother, of course I know her."_

_"What was her name?" Elsa asked. All she ever wanted to know was to know her mother's name. She wanted to know more, but the most important was her name._

_"Her name was Arya ", Gabriel answered. "You look like her."_

_"Thanks, now tell me about my gifts", Elsa said._

_"You have a lot to learn," Gabriel said. "Wow, for a half werewolf, half angel, you sure have a lot to learn."_

_Elsa gave him a glare. "Aww sweetheart, don't give that look, I'm only trying to help."_

_"Yeah, then tell me about my gift!"_

* * *

Elsa's eyes open, to the sound of her phone. She moaned and picked up her phone. It was Sam.

"Hello?" Elsa answered.

"Elsa, we're on our way to the motel," Sam said. "We had found another body, but this guy was electrocuted by one of those joy buzzers. "

"Your kidding?," Elsa asked.

"Nope, and the girl scratched herself to death because of inching powder," Sam explained.

"So how does inching powder and joy buzzers connect?" Elsa asked.

"Don't know, but we're going to try out the joy buzzer with an uncooked ham," Sam said. "We'll be there in a few."

"Alright," Elsa said then hung up.

Sam and Dean got back to the motel about 10 minutes after they made the call. Dean set up the uncooked ham in place. He puts on a pair of glove and googles. He adjust the googles a bit and picks up the joy buzzer. Elsa and Sam place their googles on their eyes and turned to Dean.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Hit it, ", Sam said.

"Light'em up!" Elsa said.

Dean pushed the joy buzzer into the ham. The buzzer sent volts towards the ham. It wasn't long before the ham was almost charred. Sam and Elsa took of there googles and looked at the near black piece of meat. Dean scoffed and said, "That'll do, pig."

Elsa looked at Dean. "That crap isn't suppose to work like that," Elsa said seriously as she pointed to the joy buzzer. "This thing doesn't even have batteries."

"Are we looking at a cursed object or what?" Sam asked.

Dean took out his pocket knife and started cutting pieces of the ham. "Sounds good. Maybe there's a powerful witch in town," Dean said as he ate the ham. "Any links to the itching powder and the joy buzzer?"

"One was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store," Sam answered.

After Dean ate some more ham, he and Sam went to the Conjurarium store. They came back with nothing, but a whoopee cushion. Elsa smiled at Dean's child side, but she acted like a child herself. The rest of the night they went to sleep.

The next day there was more problems. One guy was in the hospital, claiming the tooth fairy took his teeth out, another got his face frozen when he made a silly face and some kids got stomach ulcers from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Sam and Dean figure out the incidents happened in the form of an 'X'. In the center was four acres of farmland and a house. They went to the house in the middle of all of it.

Sam tried to pick the lock on the door, but a little boy opened it . "Can I help you?" The little boy asked.

"Hi, what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Who wants to know?" The boy asked. Elsa smiled, the boy had a smart mouth.

"We're FBI", Elsa said taking out her fake badge. Sam and Dean took out theirs too.

"Let me see that" the boy responded as he took Elsa's badge and stared at it. He inspect them and gave them back to Elsa.

"So, what you guys don't knock?" the boy asked.

There was a long silence. Elsa glanced at Sam with a smile, who glanced at her with a 'oh shut up' kind of look.

"Are you parents home?" Dean asked.

"They work", the boy answered with a matter-of-factly tone.

Elsa smiled, she like this kid's style. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" Elsa asked as she put her badge in her pocket.

"I don't know", the boy asked cautiously.

"Come on, You can trust us. We're the authorities," Dean said showing off his badge again.

The boy glanced at the three of them, like he was unimpressed. He let Elsa, Sam and Dean in. The four of them went into the kitchen, where the boy was making soup. The boy took the soup out of the stove.

"What's that?" Sam asked as he walk closer.

"It's soup", the boy answered. "You heated up and eat it."

Elsa laughed and looked at Sam, who chuckled. She started to like this kid. He kind of reminded Elsa of herself.

"I know, it's just that, I used to make my own dinner too, when I was a kid", Sam explained.

"But I'm not a kid," the boy answered seriously.

Elsa couldn't hold it anymore, she laughed a bit more. This kid was just like her. She wouldn't be surprised if he was her brother or cousin of some sort.

"Right, no, I know, I'm Robert by the way," Sam said using his fake name.

"Jesse", the boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Jesse, I'm Elsa", Elsa introduced herself.

Dean looked at the picture of a man that looked like the Tooth Fairy. Dean tooled the drawing and showed it to Elsa and then to Jesse.

"Did you draw this?" Dean asked.

Jesse nodded. "It's the Tooth Fairy," Jesse replied.

Dean examined the drawing once again. "So that's what you think the Tooth Fairy looks?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, my dad told me about him", Jesse replied. "Didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?"

"My dad?" Dean chuckle. "My dad told me different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story", Jesse said seriously.

"What do you know about inching powder?" Dean asked.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." Jesse answered seriously.

"What about Pop Rock and Coke?" I asked.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital", Jesse answered "Everyone knows that."

Dean took out the joy buzzer. He showed it to Jesse.

"You shouldn't have that," Jesse said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because it can electrocute you", Jesse answered.

Dean smiled. "Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy," Dean said. "It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries."

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse asked.

"Nope, I swear. I mean, all it does is shake your hand. It's kind of lame," Dean explained. "See?"

Dean pushed the joy buzzer on Sam's chest. The buzzer makes Sam stiffens up and turns to Dean, looking murderous. Elsa laughed at Sam's getting buzzed.

They left Jesse's house and headed to the motel. Sam was pretty upset at Dean for buzzing him, but it was to test out his theory. What ever Jesse believed in came to life. Dean and Elsa stayed in the motel, while Sam looked into this kid. Dean was reading his father's journal in his and Elsa was drawing in her sketch book.

"Find anything?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing," Dean answered.

Sam walked into the motel. "So, dug up what I could on Jesse Turner," Sam said. "It's not much. Uh, B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed."

"So you unsealed them, and? Dean asked.

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright," Sam answered. "She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state."

Dean closed the journal and threw on the bed. "Elsa, you coming to met the mother?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here", Elsa answered. "Talking with parents isn't my thing."

Dean nodded and left with Sam. Elsa continued to draw. Elsa finished her drawing and began to color it with her color-pencils. As Elsa colored in the drawing, Castiel popped in the middle of the room causing Elsa to drop her book and pencil.

"Jesus, Cas, you scared me", Elsa said.

"Forgive me," Castiel told her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I got Sam and Dean's message. Where are they?"

Elsa picked up her book and pencil and continued to draw. "They went to talk to a mother," Elsa answered.

"The mother of the boy, right?" Castiel asked.

Elsa stopped drawing and looked up at Castiel. "Yeah, why?" Elsa asked.

"I rather explain everything when Sam and Dean return," Castiel said.

Elsa placed her drawing book away and stared at Castiel. She met his eyes and came closer to him.

"Cas, can I ask you some things?" Elsa asked. She wanted to asked him about what Gabriel told her, about her mother and about her gifts. She wondered if he knew, since he was an angel. Castiel met Elsa eyes.

"Anything," Castiel answered.

"Do I have more gifts since my mother was an angel?" Elsa asked.

Castiel sighed and met Elsa's blue eyes again. "Yes," Castiel answered her. "Your gifts are hidden inside of you, somewhere. You only uncovered one gift and it was the ability to kill demons as a wolf. You possibly can kill angels or other monster, with training."

"Can you teach me how to use the gifts, I don't even know about?" Elsa asked.

"If you don't know about them, how am I suppose to know," Castiel answered.

Elsa sighed and laid down on the bed. She wanted to find more to about her gifts. She couldn't just find her gifts all of a sudden. She knew she had to be patient, but wished she knew what she was going to face.

"Elsa, why didn't you go with the Winchesters?" Castiel asked.

"Because I don't like facing parents", Elsa answered.

"How come?" Castiel asked.

"I just feel uncomfortable, talking to them," Elsa answered. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Castiel looked ashamed. He knew why she didn't want to talk about its anymore. She was upset about her parents that she refuse to get on the subject. He felt ashamed that he made her feel, so uncomfortable. He know how she feels, not know about his father. He didn't like seeing Elsa like that.

"I'm sorry, forgive me," Castiel apologized feeling ashamed. "But I know how you feel."

Elsa sat back up and looked at Castiel. He didn't know that she would get upset about that subject. Elsa felt guiltily for making him be like that.

"No, I'm the one whose sorry", Elsa said. "You didn't know that I would get upset about that."

Castiel smiled at her, which made Elsa smiled. She crawled next to him and sat with him.

"How did you get to be with the Winchesters any how?" Elsa asked curiously.

Castiel smiled and began explaining to her how he got to be with them. He told her about Dean going to hell, Lilith breaking the seals, Sam drinking demon's blood and how he rebelled for them. He told her how he was killed by an archangel named Raphael and brought back to life by God. He told her everything.

"I don't understand how Sam was able to drink that," Elsa responded. "Demon's blood taste like shit, that's way I spit it out."

"You're half angel," Castiel said to her. "It's going to taste awful to you."

Elsa giggled and met Castiel's eyes. The two of them smiled and talked some more.

"I told you my story, now tell me yours", Castiel said looking into her eyes.

"I was three when I met Bobby", Elsa began. "He raised me and taught me everything I know today. While Bobby raised me, he learned I could turned into a wolf. Funny story, I was just woke up a wolf pup and went down stairs. Bobby thought I was a lost puppy and was about to call animal control, but I turned into a human and he knew it was me."

"What happen between you and Bobby?" Castiel asked.

Elsa broke their eye contact. She felt ashamed, about that day. Elsa was about to began when Sam and Dean entered the room. Castiel stood up as the entered.

"I take it you got our message", Sam said.

"It's lucky you found the boy," Castiel said with relief.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky," Dean said. "What do we do with him?"

"Kill him," Castiel answered.

Elsa looked at Castiel with her eyes widen. But the boy was just a child, what could be the reason why they wanted to kill him beside the fact this boy had powers.

"This child is half demon and half human, but he's more powerful than either", Castiel said as he walked to the chair. "Other cultures call this hybrid Cambion or Katako. You know him as the Anti-Christ."

Castiel sat on the chair, which a farting noised came out. Dean was trying so hard not to laugh, but Csstiel looked confused. "That wasn't me", Castiel said.

"Dean!" Elsa shouted.

"Who put that there?" Dean said trying not to laugh.

"You such a child," Elsa said.

"Anyway, I don't get it," Sam said. "Jesse is the devil's son?"

"No, of course not," Castiel said annoyed. "Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him," Castiel said. "But they're looking."

"And the demons lost him because?" Dean asked.

"Because of the child's power", Casteil explain."It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him", Elsa said. "Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong", Castiel began."Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, Wait!" Dean said. "You're saying that that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"We can't allow that to happen," Castiel said.

Sam stood up. "Wait!" Sam said. "We're the good guys, we just don't kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war", Castiel said.

"Things change", Sam said.

Dean put himself between Sam and Castiel.

"Okay, hey, look, we are not going to kill him, all right?" Dean commanded."But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him?", Castiel asked. "What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"So we", Dean began to say.

"So we tell him the truth", Sam said. "You say Jesse's destined to go dark side fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him what he is, the apocalypse, everything he might make the right choice."

There was a silence. Elsa was going to say something, but Castiel spoke first. "You didn't and I can't take that chance," Castiel said.

Sam glared at Castiel. Elsa sighed and stood up.

"Cas," Elsa said his name, but he vanished.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed.

_"I have to stop him",_ Elsa said to herself.

Elsa turned into her wolf and ran at the door. She barked at Sam and Dean to let her out. Dean and Sam grabbed their jackets and opened the door for Elsa. Elsa rushed out the door, she ran towards the direction of Jesse's house.

"Elsa!" Sam called her.

"Elsa!" Dean called her.

But she didn't listen, she just ran to Jesse's home. Elsa ran as fast as she could. She wasn't going to let Castiel kill a boy. The boy was like her, with power that everyone wanted. Demons wanted her too and angels want her dead, like this little boy. But unlike her, the boy was half demon, half human. She didn't care, she would protect this boy from Castiel. If he wants to kill the boy, he would have to kill her too.

Elsa finally got to Jesse's house. She sniffed the air and smelled Castiel sense. Elsa began to headbutt the door down as hard as she could, but couldn't. She didn't give up, and finally she was able to break the door open. Castiel was there and Jesse looked scared.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said as he got ready to raise the knife.

Elsa ran and bit his trench coat and gave it a bit of a pull. Elsa quickly got between Castiel and Jesse. Elsa began to let out a growl.

_"Cas, I will not allow this",_ Elsa said.

_"Elsa, please move",_ Castiel said.

Elsa growled by showing her fangs. _"I'm not letting the boy die",_ Elsa said. "_Me and him are alike_."

_"No, you are different from him",_ Castiel said.

"_We both are wanted dead and alive",_ Elsa said. "_You got to know me and didn't kill me, now you want to kill a boy, who you don't know."_

"_Elsa, I'm don't want to hurt you",_ Castiel begged.

"_Then don't kill the boy,"_ Elsa said.

Castiel raised the blade, but he was doing it to scare Elsa, which didn't work because all she did was growl. Jesse was so scared that he turned Castiel into a small toy. Elsa looked in shock and turned to Jesse. She nuzzled him.

"Thank you", Jesse said. Elsa gave a slight nod at him.

Sam and Dean suddenly walked in to see Elsa and Jesse.

"Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked Jesse.

Jesse pointed to the toy figure of Castiel. Dean looked at Elsa and picked up the toy.

"Was he a friend of yours?" Jesse asked.

"Him? No", Dean answered.

"I did that. But how did I do that?" Jesse asked.

"You're a superhero", Dean said.

"I am?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my partner and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil", Dean lied.

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked.

"Exactly like the X-Men", Dean lied again, "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Dean was flung against the wall as Jesse's possessed mother walked in."They're lying to you", the demon said. Sam stood up and the demon pinned Sam to the wall next to Dean. Elsa stood in front of Jesse and growled with her fangs out. The demon smirked at her.

"Aww little doggie thinks she can protect him, pathetic", the demon said.

Elsa lunged at the demon, but the demon threw Elsa to the wall and fell to the ground. Jesse stood up.

"Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders", the demon said.

She turned to Dean. "You, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged", the demon said. She flicked her wrist slamming Dean against the opposite wall and back.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse yelled.

The demon leaned down to Jesse and said sweetly, "Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes".

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm your mother", she said.

"No, you're not", Jesse argued.

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us", the demon said.

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean yelled.

The demon straightened up and held up a fist to Dean causing him to groaned in pain. Elsa growled as she tried to stand up, but the demon slammed her to the ground. The demon leaned back down to Jesse. "Those people you call your parents they lied to you, too. You're not theirs not really", the demon told him.

"My mom and dad love me", Jesse said.

"Do they? Is that why they leave you alone all day?", the demon asked. "Because they love you so much? These people these impostors they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?" Jesse asked.

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want", the demon told him.

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean yelled.

The demon held a hand up to Dean and he groaned again. "They treated you like a child", the demon said. "Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?"

Jesse clenched his fist. The room began to rattle. A fire appeared in the fire place and the light flickered.

"See? It does make you angry", the demon said. "But I'm telling you the truth, Jess."

Things began to shatter.

"Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies?" the demon asked. Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that a world without lies."

"She's right. We lied to you", Sam said.

The demon looked at Sam, her eyes black.

"But I'll tell you the truth", Sam said.

The demon raises a fist. She started choking Sam. Elsa let out an angrily bark at the demon, but the demon used it's other fist to hurt Elsa. She whimpered in pain.

"I just want...to tell..." Sam said trying to catch his breath.

"Stop it", Jesse told the demon. Sam dropped to the floor gasping and stopped hurting Elsa.

"I want to hear what he has to say", Jesse said.

"You're stronger than I thought", the demon said with a smile.

Sam began explaining to Jesse, who they were and what they do. He told Jesse, their real name and how they were hunters. He told to Jesse about Elsa being half angel, half werewolf and how she is being chased by angels and demons. He explain the demon was in his mother. When the demon made a comment, Jesse told her to shut up and sit down causing the demon to do the exact thing Jesse commanded. Jesse let Sam continue to explain.

Sam told Jesse about the war between angels and demons. He explain to Jesse about him being half demon and half human. He told Jesse that he was still half human, so he could make a choice to do the right thing.

"Why are you telling me this?!" Jesse yelled.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't", Sam said.

Jesse thought a second then his fist and looked at the demon. "Get out of her", he commanded.

The chair flew back against the wall. Black smoke poured out of the woman's mouth and vanished up the chimney. Dean dropped to the ground panting. Elsa stood up and shook herself.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I just did", Jesse told him.

"Kid...you're awesome", Dean said.

Elsa walked up to Jesse and licked him. Jesse scratched between her ears. Jesse looked at his mother slumped over in the chair. "Is she gonna be all right?" he asked.

"Eventually", Dean said.

Elsa barked and looked at Sam. She wanted to turn back human. She tugged on his jacket making a sign she wanted her clothes.

"Your clothes are in the car", Sam answered.

Elsa walked out of the house and jumped into the car. She turned into a human and put her clothes on. She went back into the house.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

Dean looked at Elsa and Sam. "Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid", Dean told him.

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse", Sam said sitting in front of him, "You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you…"

"A freak", Jesse finished.

"Don't thing of it like that," Elsa said. "People don't understand."

"To some people, maybe. But not to us", Sam told him. "See, we're kind of freaks ourselves"

"I can't stay here, can I?" Jesse asked.

"No, the demons know where you are, and more will be coming", Dean told him.

"I won't go without my mom and dad", Jesse said.

"There's nothing more important than family", Sam told him. "We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand it's gonna be dangerous for them, too."

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went", Dean said.

"Where is he now?" Jesse asked.

"Dead, a demon killed him", Sam answered.

"What about you Elsa?" Jesse asked.

"I didn't know my parents because they died when I was three", Elsa answered. "All I know about them was my mom was an angel and my father was a werewolf."

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight..." Dean said leaning down to Jesse, "You're in it till the end, win or lose".

"What should I do?" Jesse asked.

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know", Sam said.

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to...say goodbye", Jesse said.

"Sure", Dean told him.

Jesse went up the stairs. As Jesse was saying goodbye Sam went up to Elsa.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Elsa answered. "I just hope Jesse will be."

"He will", Sam answered.

"The world is cruel", Elsa responded. "But he will learn that, like I did."

"He's been up there a long time", Dean said.

The three went upstairs and found Jesse's bedroom empty. Jesse was no where to be found.

"He's gone", Castiel's voice said.

Sam, Elsa and Dean turned to Castiel.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal the ones still alive. Then he vanished", Castiel told them.

Sam noticed a note on Jesse's bed and picked it up. "Hey", Sam said.

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry", Sam said.

"How do we find him?" Dean said.

"With the boy's powers, we can't. Not unless he wants to be found", Castiel told them.

Dean and Sam headed to the car and waited for Elsa. "I'll met you guys in the motel", Elsa said. "Cas you mind zapping me when I say so?"

"I don't mind", Castiel answered.

Sam and Dean nodded and left. Elsa turned to Castiel. "You know, trying to scare me by threatening me won't work", Elsa said.

"Well, I'm sorry", Castiel said.

"It's okay, you were scared about the future", Elsa said. "I understand."

Castiel looked down at her bleeding leg. "Your hurt," Castiel said worried.

Elsa looked down at her bleeding leg. "I'll be fine", Elsa said. "I'll patched it up when I get to the motel."

Castiel walked up to her and they're eyes met. "I don't like to see you hurt", Castiel said.

Elsa was breathing softly and smiled. "I know," she answered him.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Castiel said.

"Cas..." Elsa said.

"Please, promise me," Castiel begged her.

Elsa sighed and said. "I promise."

**REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW. So I'm doing the episode with Castiel in them. It might take me awhile to write them, but I'll update soon. I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trouble

**I'm trouble**

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

-_P!nk_

* * *

Hunting with Elsa was a blast for Sam and Dean. They had just finish a hunt with poker giving you years if you win or losing years if you lost. She was worried about Bobby and Dean dying since they lost years, but Sam won and gave them there years back. All Elsa did was track the poker player. The boys grew closer with Elsa.

Now, they were in Wellington, Ohio where a man got his head ripped off. They were in the police station asking questions to the cops.

"Well it may have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off", Dean said.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack", the cop explained to them.

"Really?" Elsa asked sarcastically. "How sure are you that it was a bear?"

"What else could it be?"the cop asked.

"Well, whatever it was, it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom", Dean said. "Is that common a bear doing all that?"

"Depends on how pissed off it was, I guess," the cop replied. "Look, the Randolph's lived way up in high country. You got trout runs that will make a grown man weep, and bears."

"Right, now what about Mrs. Randolph?" Sam asked. "The file said she saw the whole thing."

"Yes, she did", the cop answered. "My heart goes out to the poor women."

"She said bear?" Elsa asked.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma, she's confused", the cop answered.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"I think it's silly, why don't I call her up and you ask her", the cop said.

The cop called over to for the three fake FBI to ask questions. She came in about 15 minutes. Elsa, Sam and Dean took her into the interview room to ask her what she saw.

"No, it must have been a bear", answered. "I mean, what else could it have been?"

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I remember clearly now", Mrs. Randolph said. "It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was", Dean said. "But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw."

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk", said embarrassed.

"The Incredible Hulk?" Sam asked.

"I told you it was crazy", said.

_"I've heard crazier_", Elsa said to herself.

"Bana or Norton?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible, the TV Hulk," said.

"Lou Ferrigno?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Mrs. Randolph replied.

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno?" Dean asked.

"Yes", answered again.

Sam glanced at Elsa, who just shrugged.

"You think I'm crazy", said.

"No, uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?", Dean asked.

"No", Mrs. Randolph answered.

Dean and Elsa stayed in the motel while Sam went back to find anything else. Dean was on the laptop, while Elsa sketched in her book. She was sketching a picture of Castiel. She didn't know why, but it just came up in her head. Sam walked into the motel room looking tired.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Well, I saw the house", Sam answered.

"And?" Elsa asked as she was drawing Castiel's blue eyes.

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be", Sam said. "Almost like, uh-"

"A Hulk size hole", Dean finished.

"Maybe, what do you have?" Sam asked.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper", Dean explained. "He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead", Sam said. "Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?

Dean snorted and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"It's all starting to make sense", Sam said.

"How is this making sense?" Elsa asked confused.

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene", Sam said as he putted out candy wrappers from his pocket. "Candy wrappers, lots of them."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em-we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Dean asked.

"Sure looks like it", Sam answered.

"Good, I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot", Dean said.

"Wait! You know this Trickster?"Elsa asked.

"Yeah, he's been screwing with us for awhile", Dean said. "Now I want pay back."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Dean said seriously.

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?"Sam asked.

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times", Dean said angrily.

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying..." Sam said before Dean cut him off.

"What are you saying?" Dean asked. "If you don't want to kill him, then what?"

"Talk to him?" Sam asked.

Elsa stopped drawing and looked up at Sam. Was he serious? Making a Trickster an ally was like making the devil an ally. All Tricksters know how to do is play tricks, you can't trust them.

"Seriously?" Elsa asked. "You want to talk to a Trickster?"

"Think about it, you two", Sam said."He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

"For what?" Dean asked thinking his idea was stupid.

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right?", Sam began to explain. "Wine, women, song-maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"Your serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah", Sam answered.

"Ally with the Trickster?" Elsa asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah", Sam answered.

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him?", Dean sarcastically asked.

"Nice, one Sam", Elsa added.

"The world is gonna end", Sam began to explain."We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him."

Dean sighed and looked at Elsa, who was still thinking Sam's plan was stupid.

"How are we gonna find the guy anyways?" Dean asked.

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right?" Sam asked."He'll show."

"I think this plan is stupid", Elsa commented.

"You have a better one?" Dean asked.

"I can possibly think of a better one than having a Trickster as an ally", Elsa added.

"We have you as an ally", Sam added.

Elsa glared at Sam. "You have me as an ally, because I can kill a demon with my fangs", Elsa added. "I'm not a Trickster. You can at least trust me."

"Elsa, can you at least try this idea?" Sam asked as he met her blue eyes.

Elsa sighed and looked into Sam's hazel eyes. She didn't like the idea of having a Trickster as an ally. She wanted just to kill the monster and end it. If the Trickster betrayal's them, she can always kill it.

"Fine", Elsa answered. "But I still don't agree on this plan."

"You and me both," Dean added.

Dean and Elsa began sharpening the wooden stakes while Sam listen in to the police scanner. Elsa was still upset about the plan and Dean can notice it in her eyes.

"Hey, if this doesn't work, will be there to kill the son of a bitch and to tell Sam we told him so", Dean whispered to her.

Elsa giggled and continued to sharpen the wooden stake. Suddenly the police scanner came with something.

"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" the voice in the scanner said.

Elsa and Dean stopped and went to listen to the scanner.

"Roger that, What are you looking at there, son?" Dispatch asked.

"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing, just-send everybody", the guy on the scanner said.

"All right, stay calm, stay by your car, help's on the way", the dispatch said.

Sam turned off the police scanner. Dean and Elsa looked confused.

"Well, that's was weird," Dean commented.

"Weird enough to be our guy?" Sam asked.

Sam, Dean and Elsa headed out to a warehouse where the scanner picked up the call. No was to be found in sights. Elsa had a bad feeling, something wasn't right about this place. If she was a wolf, she be letting out low growls.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars", Dean said suspiciously. "There's nobody. How's that look to you?"

"Crappy", Sam answered.

Dean took out three wooden stakes and two flashlights. He hands a stake and flashlight to Sam and hands a stake to Elsa. "I figured you can see in the dark?" Dean asked.

"I'll be fine", Elsa replied.

The three of them walked into the warehouse to find themselves in a hospital. Dean and Sam looked like doctors while Elsa looked like a nurse. A blonde nurse passed by them.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Doctor," the blonde nurse said as she pass by them.

Elsa opened at door to that lead to janitors closet to find a man and a women making out. She shut the door with a confused look on her face and turned to the boys who looked as confused as she did. A brunette doctor came up to Sam.

"Doctor", the brunette doctor called. She slapped Sam across the face.

"Oww", Sam said in pain.

"Seriously?" the brunette doctor asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Seriously?", the doctor asked. "You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Umm what are you talking about?" Sam asked. The doctor slaps him again.

"As you don't know", the doctor said.

She angrily stormed off. Elsa laughed because Sam got slapped which was so confusing watched as the doctor stormed off and smiled. He knew the doctor.

"I don't believe this", Dean said with a smile.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"That's Dr. Piccolo", Dean answered.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo", Dean answered. "The sexy yet earnest Doctor at..."

Dean looked up at a sign and read it aloud. "Seattle Mercy Hospital", Dean read.

"Dean, what the hell is going are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The Doctor getups, the, the sexy interns" Dean said. "It all makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Elsa asked.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We're in " Dean said kind of excited.

"Oh God, no", Elsa said. "I hate this show."

The three on them walked through the hospital corridors.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked.

"I don't know", Sam answered.

"No, seriously what the hell?" Dean asked again.

"I don't know", Sam answered.

"One theory, any theory", Dean said.

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land" Sam answered.

"That's your theory," Elsa said. "That's stupid."

"Dean the one who said we're on Dr. Sexy, MD", Sam said.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land", Dean said."I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real."

"It can't be", Sam said."Dean, how can this possibly be real?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out", Elsa added.

"I don't know", Dean answered.

Dean started to talked to them about each of the characters on the show. Elsa didn't pay much attention, since she hated the show. A doctor started coming towards them.

"It's him", Dean said trying not to stare.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy", Dean answered.

came up to them. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"Doctor", said turning to Dean.

"Doctor", Dean replied with a smiled.

"Doctor", said to Sam.

Dean hit Sam's chest. "Doctor", Sam answered.

"Nurse", said turning to Elsa with a smile.

"Doctor", Elsa answered.

turned to Dean. "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" asked Dean.

Dean looked nervous. Elsa was just dying to hear Dean's responds.

"One reason?", Dean asked. "Sure."

Dean looked at 's shoes which were tennis shoes. Dean angrily shoved to the wall. Sam and Elsa looked shocked.

"You're not ", Dean angrily said.

"You're crazy", said panicked.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes." Dean said.

"You're such a fan", Elsa said.

"It's a guilty pleasure", Dean replied.

"Call security", called out.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal", Dean said."See, we know who you are."

Some nurses when out to look for security. The four of them were the only ones in the room. suddenly morph into Gabriel.

"You guys are getting better", Gabriel said.

Elsa looked at Gabriel with a surprised. The boys thought he was a Trickster. She knew who he was, maybe she could say it before they get themselves killed.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Dean shouted.

"Or what?" Gabriel answered. He twisted Dean's arm, hurting him."Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right?" Sam asked. "This is a trick."

"Hello? Trickster.", Gabriel said."Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean said.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets..." Gabriel said.

Gabriel raps on the window in a nearby door, then indicates the frozen extras.

"My own actors...call it my own little idiot box", Gabriel said.

"How do we get out?" Dean asked angrily.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question", Gabriel said.

"Whatever, we just, we need to talk to you," Sam said. "We need your help."

"Hm, let me guess, you two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess," Gabriel said.

"Please just five minutes, hear us out", Sam begged.

"Sure, tell you what, survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk", Gabriel said.

"Survive what?", Dean asked.

"The game!" Gabriel shouted with excitement.

"What game?" Dean asked.

"You're in it" Gabriel said.

"How do we play?" Dean asked.

"You're playing it", Gabriel answered.

"What are the rules?", Dean asked.

Gabriel zapped him and Elsa away before he could answered. Sam and Dean looked around.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Dude, Elsa, she gone", Sam said.

"Elsa!" Dean shouted.

"He must of took her", Sam said.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him," Dean said.

* * *

Elsa woke up in a meadow, her meadow. She was human, in her normal clothes. She looked around to see if she could see Sam, Dean or Gabriel. She walked around the meadow searching for any sign of them.

"Elsa!" a familiar male voice called her name. Elsa turned around to see Castiel behind her.

"Cas!" Elsa said with relief. Elsa quickly ran to him.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked her.

"I don't know," Elsa answered. "But I know what we're dealing with. It's not a trickster!"

"Well, whatever it is, we have to get you and the Winchesters out of here", Castiel said. "Are you hurt?"

"No", Elsa answered.

"Good, I'm getting you out now", Castiel said.

Castiel was about to zap Elsa when Castiel disappeared. Elsa looked around, but she didn't see Castiel.

"Castiel!" Elsa called his name. "Cas!"

"He's gone, sweetheart", a voice said.

Elsa turned to see Gabriel staring at her. Elsa glared at him, but he just smiled.

"Awww, don't give me that look again", Gabriel said. "At least I didn't put you where Castiel is."

"Where did you put him?" Elsa asked. "And Sam and Dean. Where are they?"

"No need to know", Gabriel answered her as he circled around her.

"Tell me or else", Elsa threaten.

"Or else what?" Gabriel asked.

"You really wanna asked that, knowing what I'm capable of", Elsa said.

Gabriel chuckled as he circled Elsa. "Why do you hang around them?" Gabriel said. "They're the reason why the world is ending. They have to play their roles as Michael and Lucifer."

"They don't have too", Elsa replied. "They have a choice and if they don't want to do it, you can't force them. Why don't you step up and say something?"

Gabriel glared at Elsa, but Elsa just slightly smiled. She was getting him angry, perfect. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. He zapped Elsa into a bright motel room where Sam and Dean were talking. Sam and Dean turned to Elsa.

"Elsa!"both boys said at the same time.

"Sam! Dean!" Elsa said with relief. She quickly walked up to them. Sam placed his hand on Elsa shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked.

"I swear, if that Trickster laid a hand on you, I'll kill him", Dean growled.

Elsa smiled. "No, I'm not hurt", Elsa answered. "But I know what where up against..."

Before Elsa could say anything else Castiel entered. He had some injuries.

"Cas!" Elsa called his name and quickly ran up to him. "Your hurt."

" I don't have much time", Castiel said.

"What happen?" Elsa asked.

"I got out," Castiel answered.

"From what?" Dean asked.

"Listen to me,something is not right", Castiel explained."This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing-the Trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a Trickster," Castiel said.

"It isn't a Trickster", Elsa said. "It's..."

Elsa was cut off by getting flung to the wall in the back of the room. She crumpled to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Elsa!" Castiel answered. He tried to get to her, but he was flung to the wall in the front of the room.

Gabriel entered the room with a smile on his face and an applause from people that were no where to be found. "Hello!" Gabriel greeted. "Thank you. Thank you, ladies."

Castiel got up with duct tape on his mouth. Elsa got up slowly and tried to get to Castiel, but Gabriel threw her down harder. Elsa moaned in pain, now she was in more pain. Sam tried to run towards her, but Gabriel pulled him back.

"_Stay down_," Castiel told her.

_"Cas, I'm in so much pain"_, Elsa said.

"_I know, but stay down_," Castiel told her. "_He won't get away with it._"

Gabriel turned to Castiel, but Castiel glared at Gabriel.

"Hi, Castiel", Gabriel greeted him.

Gabriel made a hand gesture that made Castiel vanish. Elsa raised her head up.

"Cas!" she called out in pain.

"Elsa, Elsa, you clever wolf", Gabriel said as he walked up to her.

"You know them?" Sam asked.

"Where the hell did you send Cas?" Dean angrily asked.

"Relax, he'll live...maybe", Gabriel answered.

"Sam, Dean, he's an..."Elsa tried to finish but Gabriel zapped her away.

"Elsa!" Sam called for her.

"You son of a bitch", Dean angrily said.

"Relax Dean, she'll be fine", Gabriel said. "She has nothing to do with what's going on. She has no part to play in this story."

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes to find herself in her meadow again. She was still in pain, from Gabriel throwing her around like a ragdoll. Elsa tried to stand up, but she was in so much pain, that she was only able to sit up.

"I swear, Gabriel I'm kicking your ass after this", Elsa said.

"Awww Elsa, you really would hurt me," a voice said.

Elsa turned her head around to see Gabriel smiling at her. Elsa glared at him. "Dean was right, you are a son of a bitch who loves screwing around with people," Elsa said.

"Look, those boys need to know their roles", Gabriel said. "They started it and they have to end it."

"Just because you can't stand up to your brothers it doesn't mean you force people to do your dirty work", Elsa said.

"You don't know what it's like", Gabriel said angrily.

"No, I don't because I don't have brother," Elsa said. "I don't have a family. But Sam and Dean there like my brothers. They are like my family and I would hate to see them get hurt."

Gabriel looked down ashamed and looked back at Elsa. Gabriel smiled and walked up to Elsa, but he stopped and looked around like if someone called him.

"I'll be back", Gabriel said. "Stay here wolfy."

Gabriel disappeared, leaving Elsa alone. She sat there about 15 minutes. The some of pain faded away, but there was always pain. She was thinking about Sam, Dean and Castiel. She was mostly worried about Castiel. He was pretty injured the last time she saw him. She was a worried for him as much as he was worried about her.

Elsa suddenly appeared back in the warehouse, to find Sam, Dean and Castiel standing there. She was about to fall, but Castiel caught her, and helped her up. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Thanks Cas", Elsa said. Castiel nodded at her.

Elsa turned to Gabriel, who was in a circle of burning holy oil. Elsa smiled.

"You deserved it Gabriel", Elsa said.

"Your lucky to have a burning circle protecting you", Dean said. "I would of loved to kick your ass."

"Not if I would of kicked it first", Sam added.

Elsa giggled and looked back at Gabriel. "See Gabriel, Sam, Dean and Cas are my family", Elsa said. "They're not afraid to stay up to each other once an awhile. But when you hurt one of us, your going to have to face the consequences. We don't have to follow our destiny or we can change it by the choices we have."

Gabriel looked down ashamed. Elsa got to him and she knew she got to him, by the look in his eyes.

"Okay, we're out of here", Dean said."Come on."

Dean and Sam started walking away, Castiel stayed by Elsa's side just in case she fell again. Elsa was able to walk slowly. The four of them started walking away from Gabriel.

"Uh, okay, guys", Gabriel said. "So what? You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean stopped, which caused everyone to stop and turned to face Gabriel.

No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do", Dean said."And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

Dean pulls the fire alarm down. The sprinkler turn on and water starts falling down like if it was raining.

"Don't ever say I never did anything", Dean commanded.

Gabriel glared at him, but the four of them walked out of the warehouse. The Impala was where it was left, Sam and Dean go up to it. Castiel and Elsa stayed in the back. Sam and Dean started talking.

"Are you sure your okay?" Castiel asked Elsa. Elsa smiled and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Elsa answered him. "I just have a little bit of pain on my back and legs, but I'll survive."

Castiel still was worried about Elsa. He didn't like see her hurt, physical or emotional he didn't like it. He knew Elsa was tough, but the thought of her getting hurt, hurt him too.

"I'm more worried about you Cas", Elsa said looking at Castiel's injuries.

Castiel smiled and use his finger to lift her chin meet her blue eyes with his. "I'll be fine", Castiel said to her.

Elsa giggled. She started remembering what Gabriel had told her about Lucifer wanting her. She wanted to tell Castiel because she was worried that it might be true, but Gabriel could of lied about it. She decided to wait and see what happens.

As Elsa and Castiel talked, Sam watched at the way Elsa looked at Castiel. "_Why can't she look at me that way?_" Sam asked himself.

**REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! Please! So how do you like it? Tell me any other ideas by reviewing. I know I have grammar problems, but I usually reread the story and if I find a grammar problem, I fix it. **

**Thanks you to my readers, and my reviewers. You guys are the best! **

**I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Keep holding on

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

-_Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Elsa stayed at with Bobby while Sam and Dean went to a 'Supernatural' convention. They came back a week later, saying they found the Colt. Elsa was told stories of the Colt from when Bobby was raising her. Bobby told her that the boys found the Colt awhile back, used up the last bullets, and how he had to get a demon's help to make some new bullets, but Sam and Dean got it stolen. Now, they found it with a demon named Crowley.

Now, they were looking for Crowley to get the Colt back. Dean sent Castiel to search for Crowley. While the boys waited for Castiel to call letting them know he's found Crowley, Elsa was sleeping in the Impala.

She hadn't slept for awhile, because she would have nightmares and wake up a wolf. When Elsa would have nightmare, she would accidentally turn into a wolf. She's woke up a wolf a couple time this week. She didn't know why, but she was finally getting a good nap.

* * *

_Elsa woke up in the middle of her meadow, but during the night. Elsa stood up and looked up at the moon. It was a crescent moon. Elsa smiled._

_"Hello, Elsa", a male voice greeted._

_Elsa turned to see a man with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and some small red dots around the side of his face. Elsa didn't like the looks of this male. She felt present of danger around her and if was him._

_"Who are you?" Elsa asked cautiously._

_The man smiled and began to circle Elsa. Elsa got herself ready, if this man tried anything, she'd kill him with her wolf. _

_"I'm Lucifer," the man answered her._

_Now, Elsa got scared. The Devil was right in front of her. He was in her dreams. She turned into her wolf and growled at him. Lucifer chuckled at her._

_"Down girl, I'm not here to harm you", Lucifer said to her. "I just want to talk."_

_Elsa didn't care, she growled louder and louder. Lucifer wasn't afraid of this wolf, but he knew Elsa didn't trust him. Lucifer didn't move, he knew Elsa would attack him without thinking._

_"Look, I'm going to talk", Lucifer said. "I'll just say what I have to say and I'll leave. Is that okay?"_

_Elsa paid no attention to him. She just growled at him. Lucifer sighed._

_"I want you to be by my partner", Lucifer said. "Not like love partners, like business partners. You have a power deep within you that you haven't discovered. I can help you uncover that power, if you just became my partner."_

_Elsa did want to find her power within her, but not with Lucifer helping. Elsa growled at Lucifer._

_"Never!" Elsa said._

_Lucifer smiled. "You will, once Sam said 'yes'", Lucifer said. "Once,I'm in my true vessel, you'll become my partner."_

_"Sam will never say 'yes'," Elsa growled. _

_"Never say never", Lucifer said._

* * *

Elsa woke up as a human. She was in her black leather jacket, white tank top, dark jeans, black boots, black and white headband and her wolf anklet. She got out of the Impala, to see Dean in the phone and Sam leaning against the Impala. Dean saw her come out.

"Cas, found Crowley", Dean said. "He's following him now."

Elsa nodded and leaned next to Sam. Another thing to worry Elsa. She was worried that Crowley, might see Castiel following him and hurt him. The thought of Castiel getting hurt, horrified Elsa. She had to think positive that everything will come out okay.

Sam glanced up at Elsa, he hates seeing Elsa worried. He hated to see Elsa in pain. When Gabriel threw her that day, he wanted to walk up to him and punch him in the face.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Sam asked like if he didn't even know what was going on. Elsa looked at Sam and gave a fake smile.

"Nothing," Elsa lied.

"Come on, I know your lying", Sam said with a smile.

Elsa let out a sigh. She couldn't let Sam know she was worried for Castiel. Like she told Gabriel, Sam and Dean were like her brothers. They would think she was silly for worrying. But she couldn't help, but worrying.

"I'm just worried about getting the Colt", Elsa lied.

Sam chuckled at Elsa. "Don't worry, once we get the Colt, we'll kill Lucifer," Sam told her.

"What if the Colt doesn't work?" Elsa asked.

"We have to try", Sam answered her. "Don't lose faith."

Elsa smiled and went back to her train of though.

"Going down?", Dean said on the phone. "Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him."

About an hour later, Castiel called back saying he got to Crowley's mansion, but couldn't get in it. It was covered in angel banishment signs everywhere.

"Elsa, can you get into a place covered in angel banishment signs?" Dean asked.

"No," Elsa answered.

Dean went back on the phone. "Cas, zapped to us and take Elsa with you", Dean told Castiel.

"Dean, do you think that such a good idea?" Sam asked. "We can see if Elsa can pass as a wolf through the signs."

Dean turned to Elsa, but she shook her head. "I've tried that already", Elsa answered. "Still doesn't work."

Dean went back to the phone. "Cas, you still there?" Dean asked. "Pick Elsa up and the two of you head to Bobby's. We'll meet you there."

Castiel appeared in front of Elsa and the boys. He walked up to Elsa, who was slightly smiling. She met his blue eyes. "Are you gonna zap me or are we gonna have a staring contest?" Elsa joked. Castiel smiled and tapped her forehead.

* * *

Elsa was back in Bobby's with Castiel next to her. Bobby was in his wheelchair, drinking. Elsa smiled and walked up to Bobby.

"You're still drinking?" Elsa joked.

Bobby chuckled. "You know I'm a drunk", Bobby told her.

"Yeah, but you never drank when I was around", Elsa added.

"I was raising you, of course I'm not gonna drink in front of you", Bobby replied. "When I drank in front of you, I made sure I didn't get drunk."

The phone rang and Bobby rolled over to get it. It was the normal phone.

"Hello?" Bobby answered. "What now Rufus?"

Elsa shook her head slightly with a smile and sat back in on the mattress. She glance at Castiel, who was leaning against the entrance. She smiled and slide over a bit.

"Cas, sit next to me", Elsa called him over.

Castiel walked slowly to Elsa and sat next to her. "So you think the Winchester will be okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, they've done worst I think", Castiel said. "The plan to kill Lucifer won't work, but they want to try."

Elsa looked away as Castiel said Lucifer. She was scared of him, who wouldn't be. He wanted her gifts like Gabriel had told her. She thought it was a lie, but it was true. She knew Sam won't accept Lucifer as his vessel, but she still would never work for him.

Castiel noticed the worried look on her face. He didn't like it. He knew Elsa would tell him what's on her mind, but he had to be patient about it.

"Cas?" Elsa said his name.

"Yes, Elsa", Castiel answered.

"I need to tell you something", Elsa said. Castiel gave her a slight nod indicating, she could speak. "When we were investigating the case with Jesse, Gabriel came into my dreams. He had warned me about Lucifer wanting me because of my power. I though he was lying until..."

Castiel needed to hear more about this. This angered him, but he need more to know why she was so scared. "Until what?" Castiel asked.

"Until today, when I took a nap, he came to me in my dream", Elsa continued. "He told me how he wanted me to be his partner. How he can help me could help me discover the power hidden within me. I refused him, of course, but he said I'll go with him when Sam said 'yes' to him."

Now, Castiel was angry. Lucifer was toying with Elsa, trying to get to her. He wants someone like Elsa on his side during the war. If Lucifer helped Elsa uncover her powers, he might used them for the dark purpose. Castiel was angry, but worried about her. He knew Elsa was too smart to go with Lucifer, but what if he forced her into it.

"Cas, I'm scared, I don't know what to do," Elsa said with tears of fear in her eyes.

Castiel wrapped his arm around her and pull her to his chest. "I'll tell the boys about this and we'll figure something out", Castiel told her. "But I promise you, Lucifer won't laid a hand on you."

Elsa felt more comfortable with Castiel holding her. She could imagine Castiel was wrapping his wing around her. Castiel used his finger and lifted her chin up, so he could met her eyes. He used his thumb to wipe off the tears, that had fallen. "You're safe with me", Castiel told her.

Elsa smiled as he told her that. She placed her head on his chest. "Thanks Cas", Elsa said.

* * *

About two hours later Dean, Sam, Ellen and Jo came. Dean and Sam manage to get the Colt from Crowley and where Lucifer would be at.

Jo and Ellen were happy to see Elsa. They had met a couple of times, at Ellen's bar. They've hung out and went out hunting. Elsa even saved Jo's life once. They knew about Elsa being a half werewolf, but when Elsa told them about her being half angel they were surprised. Jo and Elsa were like best friends, so they got along well.

Everyone decide to celebrate, because tomorrow would be the last day on Earth. Jo, Ellen and Castiel were having a shots contest on who could drink the most. Elsa was talking with Sam and Dean about the Colt.

"So, he just gave it to you?" Elsa asked.

"Yep, that bastard hates Lucifer as much as we do", Dean answered.

"He wants us to end this war", Sam said.

"Why would a demon help us out?" Elsa asked confused.

"Crowley told us, if Lucifer wins the war, he'll wipe out all the demons he's made", Sam answered. "He does want that."

"As long as Lucifer dies, I don't care", Elsa said walking to the table Jo and Ellen were. Elsa decided to join in on the game. Castiel stood up from the table and went to Sam and Dean.

"We need to talk", Castiel told the boys.

"We know this plan is stupid", Sam said.

"That's not what I was going to say", Castiel said. "Lucifer wants Elsa."

Sam and Dean looked confused and a bit worried. "Why would the Devil want Elsa?" Dean asked.

"Her power within her", Castiel answered. "She has gifts that she hasn't discovered yet. If Lucifer gets Elsa's power, we don't know what gifts, she'll have. She's an offspring, no one would expect to be. So, she carries so gifts that can be useful, if only we could get to them."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

Dean walked up and down, thinking about what to do. "I don't know, but I know she's coming with us", Dean said. "Even if we tell her no, she'll follow us. She might just have to stay around you, Cas."

Sam didn't like what Dean was saying. He already didn't like Elsa going to Castiel, but now Dean wants them to be together. "Dean, can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

Castiel walked back to Elsa, who just finished her sixth shot. "Beat that", Elsa said to Ellen.

"Don't tell me you gonna end up like Bobby?" Jo joked.

"I rarely drink", Elsa answered.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's studies. Sam took a glance at Elsa, who was talking with Jo. Then his eyes landed on Castiel, who with a slight smile, next to Elsa. Sam didn't like them together. After all, Elsa was afraid of him when they met.

"Sam, Sammy!" Dean called his brother.

Sam snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to Dean. "Yeah, Dean", Sam answered him.

"You wanted to talk", Dean said.

"Right," Sam answered. "I don't think Elsa and Cas shouldn't be together."

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Look at them," Sam said upset.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Castiel and Elsa, who were talking. Elsa was smiling and giggling, and Castiel had a slight smile. The two of them were looking into each other's eyes. Dean smiled and looked back at Sam.

"What's the problem?" Dean asked. "They look perfect for each other."

"That not what I think", Sam said with dirty look. Dean knew that look and guess how Sam was feeling.

"You're jealous," Dean said.

"What! No, I'm not jealous", Sam said defensively.

"You're showing all the symptoms of jealousy", Dean said. "You don't like the way Elsa looks at Cas. You wish Elsa would look at you that way. You don't like Elsa flirting with Cas. You don't like the fact that they might fall for each other."

"Dean, shut up", Sam said.

"That's another so sign", Dean said. "Denial."

Sam walked away from Dean. Dean chuckled and looked at Elsa and Castiel. Elsa was like a little sister to him, and see her flirting with Castiel made him want to protect Elsa, but he knew Castiel won't do anything. Plus, Elsa was able to take care of herself. Dean walked up next to Jo to talk, but that was in still in his mind.

* * *

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby called everyone. "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

Sam and Ellen walked in. "Oh come on, Bobby," Ellen whinnied. "Nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear", Sam commented.

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer", Bobby said as he was setting up camera.

Elsa and Castiel enter the room, with Elsa chuckling.

"How do you want me in the picture, a human or a wolf?" Elsa joked.

Castiel looked confused, which made Elsa giggled. "I'm joking", Elsa added.

"Anyways, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by", Bobby said as he finished dealing with the camera.

Everyone was in the room, smiling for the camera. Elsa was between Castiel and Ellen. Sam was in the back next to Dean, who was next to Jo.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around", Ellen joked.

"Bobby's right", Castiel added. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."

Everyone's smiles faded as the camera flash. They're last night on earth, this is how they would be remembered.

The next morning everyone was ready for the battle. Elsa had a black tank top, jeans with a belt, a black leather jacket, and black boots. Elsa met everyone downstairs. She helped pack the weapons in the Impala.

Before leaving, she gave Bobby a hug. "You be careful out there", Bobby told her.

"I will", Elsa answered.

They all left. Elsa went in the Impala with Sam and Dean. Sam insisted that she go with them. Castiel went with Jo and Ellen. When they got to Carthage, Missouri, there was 'Missing' posters everywhere. There was no signal and the city was empty.

Dean waved to the car behind them which was Ellen and Jo. The car came up next to them.

"Place seem empty to you?" Ellen asked.

"We're gonna go check out the PD", Dean said "You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody. Elsa go with them."

"Okay," Elsa said and got out of the car with her bag.

Ellen parks where Elsa was waiting for. Ellen and Jo go out of the car. Elsa and Jo turn to see Castiel, still in the car. Elsa giggled and open the car door for him.

"Ever heard of a door handle?" Jo asked.

"Of course I have", Castiel answered as he came out of the car.

As Castiel came out of the car, he saw reapers everywhere. Elsa saw them too. Elsa was confused, about this. Why would reapers be here?

"What is it, Cas?" Ellen asked.

"This town's not empty", Castiel answered her.

"He's right, there are a hell of a lot of reapers", Elsa added.

"You can see them?" Castiel answered.

"Of course", Elsa said. "Why are there so many reapers?"

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe", Castiel answered. "Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here."

Castiel walked up to one of the reapers, who ignored him. Ellen and Jo looked confused.

"I'll go with him," Elsa said giving her bag to Jo. "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. "

"Got it, just go", Jo said. Elsa hugged Jo and Ellen.

Elsa followed Castiel, who was trying to get a reapers attention. The reapers didn't seem to pay attention to them. Elsa trying poking one of them, constantly. It didn't work. Castiel still tried to get their attention, but nothing worked.

"Umm, Cas", Elsa called. "I don't think, we're getting these reapers attention."

One of the reapers caught their attention and was at a window of a building. When they looked at the window, the reaper disappeared. Castiel turned to Elsa.

"You were saying", Castiel said.

Castiel and Elsa went inside the building. Castiel stopped at a door and looked at Elsa, who looked worried. She sensed a danger pass that door. She stepped back from the door.

"What is it, Elsa?" Castiel asked her.

"I sense something dangerous", Elsa answered. "I don't want to go in."

Castiel sighed and took Elsa's small hand. "Whatever is in there, will help us know what is going on", Castiel said. "We need to know what's going on. "

"Okay", Elsa said grabbing on to Castiel coat.

Castiel opened the door to see a bright white light.

"Hello brother", a voice said. "Hello Elsa."

* * *

Sam and Dean stopped where Ellen and Jo were.

"Station's empty",Dean said.

"So is everything else", Jo replied.

"Have you seen Cas and Elsa?" Ellen asked.

"What? They were with you", Sam said.

"Nope, he went after the reapers", Ellen said. "Elsa saw them too, so she went with him, to make sure he wouldn't get hurt."

"You let Elsa go with him", Sam said angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that, boy", Ellen said.

"Sam, not the time to get jealous", Dean said.

"For the last time, I'm not jealous," Sam said. "Now let's get back on subject."

"Where did Cas and Elsa see the reapers?" Dean asked.

"Well, kind of everywhere", Jo answered.

* * *

Castiel and Elsa were in standing in the center of a ring of fire. Elsa stood behind Castiel. She knew something bad would happen and now she was scared. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was trembling. Castiel felt guiltily for not listening to Elsa. There was only one person in the room.

"Lucifer", Castiel said his name.

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters", Lucifer said.

"We came alone", Elsa answered.

"Loyalty, such a nice quality to see in this day and age", Lucifer said with a smile. "Castiel, right? Castiel, Elsa, I'm told you came here in an automobile."

"Yes", Castiel answered.

"What was that like?" Lucifer asked curiously.

Elsa looked confused. "You're asking how it feels to be in a car?" Elsa asked.

"I've never been in one", Lucifer replied. He turned to Castiel for him to answer.

"Um, slow, confining," Castiel answered.

"What a peculiar thing you two are," Lucifer said. "Elsa, mostly. Fascinating, you are."

Castiel looked at the red burns Lucifer had on his vessel. "What's wrong with your vessel?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, um, Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid," Lucifer answered. "He can't contain me forever, so..."

"You..." Castiel said stepping forward, but realize the fire departed him a Lucifer. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you."

"Then what about, your little she-wolf?" Lucifer asked. "Can I have her?"

"No, I won't let you touch her", Castiel said defensively.

"Castiel, I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels", Lucifer said in disappointed tone.

"You really have to ask?", Castiel asked.

"I rebelled, I was cast out", Lucifer began to explain. "You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one, so are you Elsa. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?"

"He's not like you at all", Elsa said angrily.

"Oh and you do", Lucifer said.

"Yes, more than you", Elsa replied. "He rebelled for us, because he didn't believe what the angels were doing was right. You rebelled because you didn't want to bow to the humans. At least Cas is trying to save the lives, you're killing. You're a monster. He isn't."

Castiel smiled. He remember when he met Elsa that she was scared of him, but now she was defending him. Lucifer glared at Elsa, but Elsa returned it with a glare. "And what are you?" Lucifer asked.

Elsa looked away, she didn't know how to reply to that question. She was told she was a monster. Was she a monster?

"She's not a monster like you," Castiel replied. Elsa looked at Castiel. He didn't see her as a monster. She wasn't a monster.

"I see," Lucifer said. "She is also wanted dead, so doesn't that make her a monster like me?"

"She's wanted dead because she's the daughter of an angel and werewolf", Castiel answered. "She didn't do anything like you, to be wanted dead."

"You're so protective towards her Castiel", Lucifer said. "Why is that?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"I mean, how you act around her", Lucifer said. "You defend her and the way you're standing in front of her, protecting her, from what? The way you replied when I asked to have her, was protective. You care about her."

Castiel looked nervous. Lucifer was toying with him. He did care about Elsa, but he care about her deeply. The day he met her and saw those blue eyes of her, he care about her. He always was there for her. He always hated when Elsa was scared, hurt or depress. He just didn't know how to put it.

Elsa knew where Lucifer was going with this. He was toying with them. He was playing with them. She didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit.

"At least, he cares for someone", Elsa said. "When's the last time you care about anybody, but yourself?"

Lucifer smiled. "You clever wolf", Lucifer said. "You and Castiel are perfect for each other. You care about him. You saw me toying with him and it anger you. You didn't like it."

Elsa blushed and looked nervous. 'Perfect for each other', did Lucifer meant for them to be together. Of course, Elsa had deep feeling for him, but she didn't know how to let them out. She did care for Castiel, she care for a lot. She just didn't know how to put it.

There was a long silence which stayed for awhile. Castiel and Elsa didn't say anything to each other. A demon walked in. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She smile as she saw Castiel and Elsa.

"Well, look who it is", the demon said with a smiled. "The wolf that took a bite of my shoulder. "

Elsa looked at the demon closer. It was the same demon from the woods, who punched Castiel. The one Elsa bit on the shoulder as she pulled her off of Castiel. Elsa chuckled.

"How your shoulder bitch?" Elsa asked.

"It's fine, no thanks to you", the demon answered.

"Maybe when I get out, I'll get your neck", Elsa said.

"Now, Meg what is it you come for?" Lucifer asked.

"I got the Winchesters pinned down",Meg said. "For now, at least. What should I do with them?"

"Leave them alone",Lucifer asked.

"I'm sorry, but are you sure? ", Meg asked stuttering. "Shouldn't we..."

Lucifer strokes Meg's hair. "Trust me, child", he said. "Everything happens for a reason."

Castiel notice the pipe bolted on the wall. Lucifer stands up and begging to walk away from the two of them.

"Well, Castiel, you have some time", Lucifer said walking away. "Time to change your mind?"

_"Elsa, do you see the pipe_?" Castiel asked her. Elsa turned to Castiel direction.

_ "Yes"_, she answered

_"I'm going to see if that can help us escape"_, Castiel answered her.

_"Okay, I'll distract the bitch_", Elsa answered.

Elsa turned into a wolf and growled. Meg smiled and circled the ring of fire.

"Aww, poor wolf can't come out and play", Meg mocked.

Elsa growled and barked at her. "Aww don't worry, we'll have some fun", Meg said. "After we win."

"You seem pleased", Castiel said.

"We're gonna win", Meg said with a smile. "Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence."

"_Yeah, right",_ Elsa said. Elsa still growled at Meg. Castiel placed his hand on Elsa head. Elsa eyes turned to the pipe, the bolt was a most loose.

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley", Castiel said.

"You don't know Crowley", Meg said with a glare.

"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all", Castiel said.

"You're wrong, Lucifer is the father of our race", Meg said with a sense of distress in her voice. "Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine walks the earth."

The bolt on the pipe was loose, so Castiel pulled the pipe. The pipe hit Meg causing her to fall, but Castiel caught her. He placed his hand on Meg's forehead, to smite her, but it didn't work. Meg laugh.

"You can't gank demons, can you?" Meg asked with a chuckled."You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?"

Elsa bit down on Meg's hips. She screamed in agonizing pain. Elsa let go of Meg's hip and turned to Castiel. He dropped Meg into the fire, causing her to scream more. The two of them walked on her back and headed out the door.

Elsa was faster than Castiel, so she was in the lead. Elsa sniffed the cold air. She found Sam and Dean's sense. Elsa turns to Castiel and barks to follow her. She quickly tracked the sense to a field.

Elsa takes Castiel to the field. They saw Dean on the ground with Sam right next to him. Elsa walks with Castiel up to the boys. The ground began to shake. Elsa helped Dean up with Sam's help. The four of them turned and ran for the Impala. As they ran, Elsa still could hear what was happening.

"Well, hello Death", Elsa hear Lucifer say.

The four of them mange to get to the Impala. Castiel opened the door and Elsa jumped into the back. Castiel sat next to Elsa who was laying down. Dean sat in the shotgun, while Sam drove back to Bobby's.

"Where are Ellen and Jo?" Castiel answered.

"Dead", Sam answered. "They sacrifice themselves."

Elsa ears flatten against her head and she let out a whimper. Ellen and Jo were dead. They died, because of this stupid mission. Elsa placed her head on Castiel's lap. Castiel placed his hand on Elsa's head and stroked if softly. Elsa liked that, she felt comfortable as Castiel stroked her head. They were on there way to Bobby's.

* * *

At Bobby's the news was going crazy, with reports of disasters. Elsa was still a wolf and was next to Castiel. Dean was alright, but he didn't look emotionally okay. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Elsa and Bobby stood in front of the fire place. Bobby took out the picture, they had taken the day before the mission and threw it into the fire. They all watched as the picture burned. As the picture burned, Elsa let out a howl, mourning over the lost of Ellen and Jo. The howl lasted until the picture was gone.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please. If anyone has ideas, just review with the idea. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers of this story. You guys are the best!**

**I don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forever

**Oh, tell me You're here**

**That You will watch over me forever**

**Oh, take hold of my heart**

**Show me You'll love me forever **

_-Fireflight_

* * *

Elsa didn't go on the last two hunts with Sam and Dean. She didn't like mental hospital, so she passed. She also was feeling upset that Ellen and Jo died. She decided to stay a couple of weeks at Bobby's, but she mostly was out in the forest, running through as a wolf. Bobby didn't know and possibly would yell at her.

Sam and Dean came back asking her if she wanted to go with them. She smiled and agreed to go. They were now in the motel. Dean and Sam were sleeping, while Elsa was outside thinking.

Ever since, Lucifer trapped them in a ring of fire, Elsa could stop thinking about what he said about her and Castiel.

"_You and Castiel are perfect for each other_", were Lucifer's words.

What did Lucifer mean? Did Castiel have feelings for her? Did Castiel liked her? Did Castiel love her? Those questions buzzed around Elsa's mind, like a shark circling its prey.

Elsa couldn't jump to conclusions about Castiel. She did the first time she met him. She was scared of him and didn't like him one bit, until she saw he got beaten up by Meg and another demon, trying to protect him. But now, she saw his true colors.

She cared deeply for him and worried about him. She did find him attractive. She started thinking the same thoughts. Did she like Castiel? Did she love him?

Elsa looked up at the night sky and sighed. What was going on with her? What did she have to do?

"Hello, Elsa", a voice appeared next to her.

Elsa quickly grabbed her angel sword and turned to see Castiel standing next to her. Elsa sighed with relief. Castiel looked worried at her.

"Sorry Cas," Elsa apologized as she put her angel sword away. "I didn't know it was you."

"I understand", Castiel said. "With the events that has happen, you just have to be careful."

"So, what's up?" Elsa asked.

Castiel looked up at the night sky. "Umm, the stars and moon", Castiel answered confused.

Elsa giggled. "No, Cas, I meant what is going on?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, why didn't you just asked," Castiel answered her. "An angel called Dean in his dreams. Her name is Anna. I went to the place she wanted him to meet at, to find out she wants you and Sam dead. Of course, I won't let that happen."

Elsa wasn't surprised about an angel wanting her dead, but wanting Sam dead did surprise her. "Let's talk about this inside", Elsa said.

The two of them walked into the motel room. Sam and Dean were awake. Dean was pacing, while Sam sat at the far end of his bed.

"So Cas, what did Anna want, that she had to ruin my perfectly good dream?" Dean asked.

"If you call stripper dressed as the devil and an angel a perfect dream", Sam commented.

Elsa looked at Dean a bit disgusted. "I didn't want to know about that", Elsa said to Dean.

"Don't blame me", Dean said. "Sammy, didn't have to say it."

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned to Castiel. "Cas, tell them what you told me", Elsa said. Castiel went to the table with a chalk in his hand and begins drawing symbols on the tables.

"Anna wants to kill Sam and Elsa", Castiel said.

Dean was still pacing around, while Sam looked worried. He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about Elsa.

"Really? Anna?", Dean said. "I don't believe it."

"It's true", Castiel said as he continue drawing symbols.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh?", Dean joked. "That's awesome."

"Who's Glenn Close?" Castiel asked confused.

"No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits", Dean answered as he walked to Sam.

"So, the plan to kill me, wouldn't that stop Satan?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam come on", Dean answered. Sam glance at Dean, then at Elsa and back to Castiel.

"Cas, what do you think?", Sam asked."Does Anna have a point?"

"No, She's, uh Glenn Close", Castiel answered.

Elsa chuckled. "I wonder how this Anna, bitch plans to kill me?", Elsa asked.

"Anna has her ways", Castiel answered.

"I don't get it", Dean said. "We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Elsa and Sam. Why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying", Castiel said. "She won't give up until Elsa and Sam is dead. So we kill her first."

Castiel pours the oil into a bowl and starts saying an enchantment. Red flames shoots out of the bowl. Castiel steps away from the table and leans on the back chair. He closes his eyes and starts breathing heavily.

Elsa walked up to Castiel looking worried. Sam and Dean looked at Castiel worried. Castiel's eyes open and he looks up.

"I've found her", Castiel said.

"Where is she?" Elsa asked.

"Not where, when", Castiel corrected her as he straighten himself up. "It's 1978".

"What?" Sam asked as he stood up and walks up to Dean. "Why 1978? I wasn't even born."

"You won't be if she kills your parents", Castiel said.

"What?" Sam asked worried.

"Anna can't get to you because of me", Castiel said. "So she's going after them."

"But if she plans to kill their parent's, what does she plans to about me?" Elsa asked confused.

"I don't know, but whatever she has plan, we have to stop it", Castiel answered.

"Take us back right now!" Dean demanded.

"And deliver you right to Anna?", Castiel said worried. "I should go alone."

"They're our parents", Dean said. "Cas, we're going."

"I'm coming too!" Elsa added.

"It's not that easy", Castiel said taking a few steps away.

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal", Castiel said.

"Which got cut off", Sam added.

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand that reference", Castiel said confused. "But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less...it'll weaken me."

Elsa looked worried and walked up to Castiel. "Then see if you can use a bit of my power to help," Elsa said.

"It's not that easy either", Castiel said. "Your power is hard to uncover since we don't know what you can do."

"But, there still angel juice in them, just use them," Elsa said.

"If only I could", Castiel said.

Dean walks up to Castiel. "They're our mom and dad", Dean said. "If we can save them, and not just from Anna... I mean if we can set things right, we have to try."

Castiel shakes his head and sighs. He glances at Elsa gaze. "Fine," Castiel answered.

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Elsa prepared what they were going to take. Castiel packs his angel sword and two jar full of holy oil in a duffle bag. Elsa packed her angel sword, an extra pair of clothes, just in case she would turn into her wolf and lose the pair she had on and her sketch book.

"Ready?" Castiel asked turning his gaze towards Sam, Dean and Elsa.

"Not really", Sam said a little worried as he swung the duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Bend your knees", Dean said.

"Elsa, see if you can try this on your own, but grab, on my coat if it's too much", Castiel told her.

Elsa grabbed on Castiel trench coat and concentrated on traveling back to 1978. She focused all her energy on traveling to that time. She closed her eyes and felt a flash of light upon her.

* * *

Sam and Dean stood on the middle of the street. A car honking, stops before hitting them.

"Get out of the street!", the driver yelled.

Sam and Dean quickly walk onto the sidewalk. Sam and Dean looked around the area.

"Did we make it?", Sam asked. Dean points to one of the cars and looks around.

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes", Dean said.

Dean spotted Elsa and Castiel on the ground near a car. Elsa eyes were closed and her nose was bleeding. Castiel had his eyes barely open with his nose bleeding.

"Elsa, Cas!" Sam said as soon as he see the two of them. Dean and Sam rush over to the two of them.

"Elsa, hey, hey", Sam called Elsa. He looked up at Dean. "She's not responding."

"Cas, hey", Dean called Castiel. Castiel started moving slowly, trying to get up. "Take it easy. Take it easy. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm much better than I expected", Castiel said weakly. "How's Elsa?"

"She's barely breathing", Sam said as he place his hand on her mouth.

Dean helped Castiel up, only to have him spitting out blood and passing out. Sam does the same thing he did to Elsa, checking if Castiel was breathing.

"He's breathing, sort of. ", Sam said. "What do we do?"

Dean placed Castiel down and looked around to see a motel in front of them. Dean entered the motel and went up to the desk.

"Hey, I need a room for two of my friends", Dean said the man at the desk.

"Only room we have in the honeymoon suite", the man answered.

"I'll take it, for five days", Dean said taking out the cash. "Do not disturb no matter what."

"Yeah, don't sweat it", the mans answered. "Want to buy some dope?"

Dean looked at the man confused. "Umm no", Dean said confused. The man gave the keys to the room to Dean. Dean walked out to see Sam next to Elsa, worried.

"Sammy, I got the room, let's talk these two up to the room", Dean said.

Sam pick Elsa up bridal side, while Dean placed Castiel arm around his shoulder. The two entered the motel and went up to the room. Once in the room Sam laid Elsa on the bed, placing her head on the pillow. Dean just helped Castiel to lay on the bed.

"Dean, should we leave them like that?" Sam asked worried.

"Dude, I had to drag Cas, leave them there," Dean said.

"I'm just saying, shouldn't we move Cas, to the couch?" Sam asked. "Giving Elsa more space, to move."

"Dude, enough with your jealousy towards Cas", Dean said. "It's annoying."

"I'm not jealous", Sam said defensively.

"Really, then why don't we just leave them there and go save our parents?" Dean asked.

"Then let's go", Sam said.

Both brothers walked out of the room and went down stairs. Sam couldn't believe Dean thought he was jealous. He just didn't like Castiel around Elsa. Maybe Dean did have a point. Sam couldn't be thinking like that now, he had to focus on stopping Anna.

* * *

_Elsa was running through the streets. Her heart was beating rapidly, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She didn't know what to do. She was running from Lucifer and his demons. He just wouldn't take no for an answer._

_"Elsa, come here", Lucifer called. _

_"Leave me alone!" I yelled. "I never will be with you!"_

_"Aww, playing hard to get", Lucifer said. "Come on out, no more games."_

_Elsa continue to run away. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She took a turn to an alley, dead end. She was cornered like an animal. Lucifer appeared in front of her as Sam. Elsa trembled in fear as Lucifer stepped closer. _

_"So sad, that your angel isn't here", Lucifer said. "Castiel, right? Oh well."_

_"Leave me alone", Elsa said. _

_"Nope, you're coming with me", Lucifer said grabbing her arm. _

_Elsa struggled and screamed. _

* * *

"Elsa! Wake up!", a voice called her.

Elsa's eye opened and sat up, breathing rapidly. Castiel was looking at her worried. Elsa turns her gaze at him and place her head on his chest with tears in her. She was so scared, she was trembling.

"Cas, Lucifer, he wanted to take me away", Elsa cried.

"Easy, you're safe", Castiel said wrapping his arms around her. "He won't come near you."

"Cas, it was awful", Elsa said. "Sam had said 'yes' to Lucifer and you weren't there."

"I'm here now", Castiel said.

Elsa looked up to mets Castiel's eyes. She smile as he wiped her tears away. She looked at the window, it was night time. Suddenly, she heard her stomach growling.

"Cas, I need to get up", Elsa said.

Castiel let Elsa go as she tried to stand up. She felt weak, but mange to walk. She grabbed the key to the room and her jacket. She saw some money on the table and grabbed it.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked her.

"I need to get something to eat", Elsa answered. "I'm hungry."

"Let me come with you", Castiel said.

"No, Cas, I think I'll be fine", Elsa said. "It's just across the street."

"Elsa, Anna is out there", Castiel said.

Elsa showed him her angel sword, hidden in her jacket sleeve. "I'll be fine", Elsa said.

Elsa walked out of the room and out of the motel. She walked across the street to the market. She grabbed two green apples and a bottle of water. She paid only like $1.50 and left with the small bag.

As she was walking, something grabbed her from behind and pull her in an alley.

"Hello, Elsa", the female said as she took out her angel sword. The female had red hair. Elsa placed her items down, and smiled.

"Let me guess you Anna", Elsa said.

"Correct", Anna responded.

"Look, I know you want me dead, so does every other angel", Elsa said. "So, let me put you on a waiting list."

Anna pinned Elsa against the brick wall. She held her angel sword on her neck. Elsa smiled and used her free hand to punch Anna in the stomach. Anna backed up as Elsa kicked her in the stomach. She took out her angel sword and tried to stab Anna, but Anna quickly blocked the blade with her own. She slapped Elsa in the face and kicked Elsa back to the wall. Elsa's back slammed against the wall. Anna came at her, but Elsa quickly moved out of the way. Elsa slashed her angel sword on Anna's arm. Anna glared at Elsa.

"I'll deal with you later", Anna said then vanishing.

Elsa sighed with relief. She picked up her things and walked slowly to the motel. She entered the room to find Castiel laying down on bed looking at her sketch book. He looked up at Elsa.

"Elsa, what happen?" Castiel asked worried as he stood up from the bed.

"Nothing", Elsa lied.

Castiel walked up to her, looking at her injuries. She didn't have much, just a slap mark Anna left, a small cut on her lip and possibly a some bruises.

"Anna, did this", Castiel said angrily.

"Yes, but I'm fine", Elsa said walking to the bed and taking out her apple.

"Elsa, you could of been kill", Castiel said to her.

"No, the way that bitch was fighting, if she didn't disappeared I might have killed her", Elsa said as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Elsa, if Anna would have killed you, I don't know how I..." Castiel said. "I don't know how I would forgive myself."

Elsa looked up at Castiel as she swallowed. This hurt him, seeing Elsa in danger. She really didn't care, but seeing him like that made her feel ashamed. Castiel cared for her more than anybody has. She did noticed it, but now she notice what Lucifer mean. Castiel didn't just cared for her, he loved her. That's why he was protective of her, that's why he was worried about her, that why he smiled at her. He loved her.

Elsa got up from the bed and walked up to him. Their eyes met as Elsa leaned close to Castiel. Elsa pressed her soft lips on his lips. Their lips were brought together. They could feel each other warm breath going through each other. Castiel wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Elsa was lost in his breath. She felt like she was in heaven.

Their lips separates from each other. Elsa smiled as her gaze met him.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time", Castiel said.

Elsa giggled and retracted her arms from his neck. Castiel did the same with arms around her waist. She turned her gaze to her sketch book on the bed. Her cheek turned red.

"Cas, how much did you see?" Elsa asked as she showed him her sketch book.

"All of it", Castiel said.

Elsa sat on the bed, feeling embarrassed. "Even the drawing of you?" Elsa asked nervous.

"Yes", Castiel said with a smiled. "All the drawings are fascinating."

"Thanks", Elsa said.

Castiel sat on the bed next to her. Elsa placed her sketch book down. She laid herself on the bed, as Castiel look at her with a smile.

"Cas, when can we go back to our time?" Elsa asked.

"We can try now, but we'll be weak", Castiel answered.

"Will Sam and Dean be there?" Elsa asked.

"We just have to hope, they will", Castiel said.

Elsa grabbed her belonging and stood next to Castiel. She closed her eyes as the flash of light came upon her.

* * *

Sam and Dean were back in the motel packing there things to hit the road. Suddenly Elsa and Castiel appeared in front of them.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

"Elsa!" Sam shouted.

Sam quickly caught Elsa, while Dean caught Castiel from falling. Elsa was coughing blood and barely breathing.

"We got you", Sam said.

"You son of a bitch", Dean said to Castiel. "You two made it."

"I did, I'm very surprised", Castiel said before he passed out.

"Bed?" Dean asked.

"Yeah", Sam answered.

They placed Elsa and Castiel on separate beds. Dean glanced at Sam, who smiled.

"Well, I could use that drink now", Dean said going to pour a drink.

"Yeah", Sam said.

Dean poured two drinks. "Well...this is it", Dean said.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Team Free Will", Dean answered. "One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, one angel wolf girl and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome."

"That's not funny", Sam said.

"I'm not laughing", Dean said.

"They all say we'll say yes", Sam said.

"I know. It's getting annoying", Dean said.

"What if they're right?", Sam asked.

Dean takes his drink. " They're not", Dean responded.

"I mean, why, why would we, either of us?", Sam asked. "But...I've been weak before."

"Sam", Dean called his name.

"Michael got Dad to say yes", Sam examined.

"That was different, Anna was about to kill Mom", Dean said.

"And if you could save Mom...what would you say?" Sam asked.

Dean ignored him as he took a sip of his drink. "I don't know", Dean said. "Just let's not talk about it."

"Alright man", Sam said. He turned to see Elsa, still passed out.

"Well, I bet Elsa isn't time traveling anymore", Dean joked.

"Don't joke like that man", Sam said. "She could of gotten killed."

"Dude, Elsa can take care of herself", Dean said.

"I know, but still", Sam said. He glared at Castiel who was passed out. Dean notice the glare Sam gave to Castiel.

"What do you think happen, while they were at the motel?" Sam asked worried.

"I don't know, they probably slept", Dean said.

"Okay, but what if they woke up?" Sam asked.

"Then they talk that's all", Dean said. "Dude, don't annoy me with your jealousy. I have to deal with Micheal and Lucifer thinking we'll say yes, which is annoying. I don't want to deal with this."

"What makes you think I'm jealous?", Sam asked.

"For starters you got upset when we place Cas and Elsa on the same bed", Dean explained. "You glared at Cas. You get upset when you see them together."

"Okay, that's doesn't mean I'm jealous", Sam said.

"Yes, you are", Dean said. "You have to accept that Elsa might fall for Cas, instead of you."

"Cas and Elsa together?" Sam asked. "I don't see that."

"Well, I do", Dean said. "Elsa is like a little sister to me and I will do anything to protect her. I may hate the idea that she falls for Cas, but if it makes her happy, then I just let it happen."

Sam looked at Elsa and sighed. The thought of Elsa and Castiel together made him sick. He didn't want Elsa with Castiel. He got up and sat at the far end on of Elsa's bed.

_"Please, Elsa, please don't fall in love with Cas?" _Sam said to himself.

* * *

**So, Castiel and Elsa kissed! Finally! But poor Sam, when he find out, aww he'll be heart broken. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW! Please. I may do some episode and add Cas and Elsa scenes in them. I don't know yet. Any other ideas, let me know when you review this story. **

**Thanks to all my reviewer and reader, you guys are awesome!**

**I don't own anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Addicted

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

_-Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

Elsa stayed at the motel with Dean, while Sam investigated about man and women who ate each other. Dean came back a while back from examining the bodies. He explained to Elsa that they ripped each other apart.

"Eww, how is that even possible?" Elsa asked.

"In this world, anything is possible," Dean answered.

"True," Elsa added. "So what do you have plan for today?"

"Nothing," Dean answered.

Elsa looked confused. "Really, no going out with some girl?" Elsa asked.

"Nope, I just don't feel like it," Dean answered. "What about you missy? You have a Valentine, you want to spend it with?"

Elsa giggled. "On my Valentine's Day, I'm on a case, with you and Sam," Elsa answered.

"Well obviously, but do you have a way of spending it?" Dean asked.

Elsa started getting nervous. She didn't want to tell Dean about Castiel and her. She didn't know how he would react. Plus, she didn't think Castiel paid much attention to human holiday. He probably didn't even know what Valentines Day is.

"Um, no," Elsa answered. "I really don't do holidays."

"Really, why?" Dean answered.

"I never celebrated them," Elsa answered.

"Is it because of hunting?" Dean asked.

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, it's because of hunting," Elsa answered.

"I hear you, this business can do many things to you," Dean said.

"Yeah, I know," Elsa said.

Suddenly, Sam enter the motel room with a bag of fast food.

"How it go?" Dean asked turning his gaze to Sam.

"Um...No EMF, no sulfur," Sam answered. "Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out."

"Hmmm, that's where I was puttin' my money," Dean said.

"Nope," Sam said.

"Well, then what, then?" Dean asked. "Oh, dude! At the coroner's you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like...Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent."

"Well...I mean, we got our feelers out,"Sam said. "Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going."

"Sorry?" Dean asked confused.

"Go ahead,"Sam said to Dean. "Unleash the kraken. See you tomorrow morning."

"Where am I going?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean, it's Valentine's day," Sam answered. "Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it. Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean said. "Well... be that as it may...I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year."

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I guess not," Dean said as he took a sip from his beer. "Ahhh! What?"

"That's when a dog doesn't eat, that's when you know something's really wrong," Sam said suspiciously.

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted," Dean said. "Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?"

Sam glances at Elsa, who's look towards Dean worried. Dean got up and went to the table. Sam looked at Dean worried. Elsa gets up from the bed and walks out of the motel room. Sam gets up and follows Elsa.

"Dude, where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm just going out with Elsa," Sam answered.

"Really, we have a case," Dean said.

"You didn't stop her when she walked out," Sam said.

"That's different," Dean added. "She might needs some time to think."

"I'll be out like for 10 minutes and I'm back on the case," Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighted. "Go and get her tiger," Dean said.

Sam walked out of the motel, to see Elsa leaning against the Impala. Sam walked up and leaned against the Impala next to her. Elsa slightly smiled at him.

"I'm worried about Dean", Elsa said.

"I am too," Sam added. "It's just not like him, to be like that on Valentines Day."

"Maybe, he's going through something," Elsa said. "Maybe all the shit with the Apocalypse, maybe just got him going through something."

"Could be?" Sam said.

"I know I'm tired of this shit," Elsa said. "I'm tired of hearing the same shit. Lucifer vs Michael. They just don't take 'no' for an answer."

Sam chuckled. "I hear you,"Sam said. "At least, you not a vessel."

"True, but at least your wanted alive by angels", Elsa said. "Angels want me dead."

"Yeah, that's gotta suck," Sam said. "How do you handle that?"

"I don't," Elsa answered. "I don't know, when an angel will find me and try to kill me. I'm a monster, who was born and like all monster I must be put down."

Sam looked down at her, he knows the feeling. He know how it feels to be different. He knows how it feels to be a monster because he was. Sam looked into Elsa's blue eyes.

"Your not a monster", Sam told her. "Angels want you dead because they don't know who you are, just what you are. If they knew you, they'd think twice about killing you. You're a kind, lovable, caring, fierce, feisty women."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Sam", Elsa said.

"Now, come on, Dean probably is going to yell at my ass for staying out to long," Sam said.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Elsa were at the St. James Medical Center the next day. As a bald man in a suit pass by them. Elsa felt an evil present as he pass by. Sam tensed up at bit.

"You okay?", Dean asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Sam answered.

"You sure?" Elsa asked. Sam nodded at her.

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away", the doctor said to Dean.

"Heard you tagged another double suicide?", Dean asked.

"Well, I just finished closing them up", the doctor answered.

"Dr. Corman, these are my partners Agent Cliff and Agent Diana", Dean said gesturing towards Elsa and Sam.

"Agent Cliff, Agent Layla , I've finished my prelims", Dr. Corman said. "I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples."

"Great", Sam said. "You mind if we take a look at the bodies?"

"Not at all", replied. "But like I said their... Good-and-plenties are already tupperwared."

"Super", Elsa responded.

"Leave the keys with Marty up front", Dr. Corman said before leaving. "And please...refrigerate after opening."

As Dr. Corman leaves and Sam starts examining the body. Dean picks up one of the hearts they were examining.

"Hey", Dean said giving Sam the human heart. "Be my Valentine."

Elsa couldn't help, but laugh. Sam took a closer look at the heart.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second", Sam said. "These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter. Oh, no."

"What?", Elsa asked.

"I think it's Enochian", Sam said.

"You mean like angel scratches?", Dean asked. "So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?"

"I don't know", Sam said.

"Call, Cas", Elsa said to Dean.

"Ah, hell", Dean said calling Castiel, who picked up. "Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level...St. James medical center."

Castiel appeared in front of Dean with his phone. "I'm there now", Castiel said.

"Yeah, I got that", Dean said with a fake smile.

"I'm going to hang up now", Castiel said.

"Right", Dean said.

Castiel hung up the phone and walked up to the hearts Sam was examining. He glanced at Elsa and smiled.

"Hi, Cas", Elsa greeted him. She was remembering how they kissed in the motel.

"Hello, Elsa", Castiel replied.

He started examining the hearts and looking at the marks.

"You're right, Sam", Castiel said. "These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well..."

"So, what are they?", Sam asked. "I mean, what do they mean?"

" It's a mark of union", Castiel answered. "This man and woman were intended to mate."

"Okay, but who put them there?" Elsa asked.

"Well, your people call them 'Cupid'", Castiel said.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"What human myth has mistaken for 'Cupid' is actually a lower order of angel", Castiel answered. "Technically it's a cherub, third-class."

"Cherub?" Elsa asked confused.

"Yeah, they're all over the world", Castiel answered."There are dozens of them."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asked.

"They're not incontinent", Castiel said.

"Okay, anyway", Sam said. "So, what you're saying..."

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him, before he kills again", Castiel explained.

"Naturally", Sam said.

"Of course we do", Dean said.

"Now, let's go find us a Cupid", Elsa said.

* * *

The four of them sat at a restaurant, Elsa next to Dean and Sam next to Castiel. The waitress came to the table giving Dean his cheeseburger and Sam's salad.

"Elsa, you're not hungry?" Sam asked.

"I ate already", Elsa answered. "I went out hunting as my wolf and ate a deer."

Sam, Dean and Castiel gave her a weird look. "What? I'm half wolf of course I eat deer", Elsa said. "I don't eat it all, but I still eat it. Plus, I ate some strawberries, I bought before Dean got to the motel. Can we just forget my diet and get back on topic?"

Dean turned his gaze to Castiel. "So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of garden the Cupid will come to- to pollinate", Castiel told them as he stared at Dean's plate. Dean drops his cheeseburger.

"Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam asked him.

"That's weird", Elsa added.

"No. What? I'm not hungry", Dean said.

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel asked taking Dean's burger.

"Okay, now this is weird", Elsa said.

"He's here", Castiel said looking towards the couple at the booth.

"Where?"Sam asked."I don't see anything."

"There", Castiel said looking at the couple at the booth.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean asked.

"Meet me in the back", Castiel said before he vanished.

The three of them stared at the spot where Castiel sat. They all went to the back to see Castiel with his palm facing the wall.

"Cas, where is he?" Sam asked.

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana", Castiel said in Enochian, "Manifest yourself".

"So, where is he?" Dean asked.

Suddenly, Cupid appeared out of no where and hugged Dean very tightly. "Here I am!" Cupid said happily.

"Help!" Dean pleased. Elsa started laughing as Cupid hugged Dean. Dean glared at her as she laughed.

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is", Cupid said.

Cupid let Dean go and turned to Castiel. "Hello you!" Cupid said hugging Castiel. Elsa couldn't help but laugh, still.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel answered as Cupid let him go. He then turned to Sam and started walking to him."And look at you, huh?" Cupid said.

"No", Sam said turning away, but Cupid appeared in front of him and hugged him.

"Is this a fight?" Dean asked. "Are we in a fight?"

"This is...their handshake", Castiel answered.

"I don't like it", Dean added.

"No one likes it", Castiel added.

Elsa still laughed until she realized she was next. She started to walk quickly out the way they came in. Castiel noticed her trying to escape and appeared in front of her.

"Leaving Elsa?" Castiel answered.

"Maybe", Elsa said with a fake smile.

"Then let me show you the way out", Castiel said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and took her in front of Cupid.

"Well look at you", Cupid said coming at her.

"Shit", Elsa cursed. Cupid hugged her tightly. Sam, Dean and Castiel smiled at her. Pay back for laughing at them.

"Enjoying it?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"You suck", Elsa said glaring at him.

"What's that? You want another one", Sam said.

"No", Elsa answered.

Cupid placed her down gently. She walked up next to Castiel, who was smiling at her. Cupid turned to Castiel.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked him.

"Doing what?" Cupid asked.

"Your targets- the ones you've marked- They're slaughtering each other", Castiel told him.

"What? They are?" Cupid asked horrified.

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay?" Dean yelled. "We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!"

"What we don't know is why", Castiel said.

"You think that I-Well, uh...I don't know what to say", Cupid said starting to cry.

Elsa slapped Dean in the chest. "You made him cry", Elsa said.

"Should...Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?" Sam asked.

The three men turned there gaze at Elsa. "What?" Elsa asked.

"Go talk to him", Dean said.

"I didn't make him cry", Elsa said. "You do it."

"I don't know what to say", Dean said.

Elsa rolled her eyes and went up to Cupid. She looked back at the three men, who were waiting for her to say something.

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings", Elsa said softly, "We just want to help these people before it happens again".

Cupid sniffed and hugged her tightly. "Love is more than a word to me, you know", Cupid said as he hugged Elsa"I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!"

Sam and Dean tried to hide the laugher they had. Castiel looked confused.

"Yes, yes, of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying", Castiel said.

Cupid let Elsa go and she walked next to Castiel. "Next time, you do it", Elsa said pointing to Dean.

"I was just on my appointed rounds", Cupid began to explain. "Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see."

Castiel looked into Cupid's eyes reading his mind. He turned to the rest of them. "He's telling the truth", Castiel said.

Cupid sighed with relief."Jiminy Christmas, Thank you", Cupid said.

"Wait, wait, you said-You said you were just following orders?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hmm", Cupid said.

"Whose orders?" Dean asked.

"Whose?" Cupid asked laughing, "Heaven, silly. Heaven".

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked.

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours", Cupid told Dean.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester, very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm", Cupid said.

"And me?" Elsa asked. "What about my parents?"

Cupid turned to her, but looked a bit ashamed about what he was going to say. "You weren't suppose to be born", Cupid said. "You were a..."

"Mistake", Elsa finished. "Figures. I'll see you guys at the Impala. I need some time to think."

Elsa walked away from them. "Elsa!" Castiel called her name.

"Elsa!" Sam called her.

"See what you did man", Dean told Cupid.

"I didn't mean to upset her", Cupid said. "She wanted me to tell her the truth. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be. A match made in heaven. Heaven!"

Dean punched Cupid in the face, but hurt his hand in doing so. "Son of a bitch", Dean moaned as Cupid disappeared. "Where is he? Where'd he go?!"

"I believe you upset him", Castiel said.

"Upset him?!" Dean yelled.

"I'm going to see how Elsa's doing", Castiel said before he disappeared.

* * *

Elsa leaned against the Impala, wiping her tears from her eyes. She knew she was a mistake, she just didn't like the fact that was her destiny. She always hated thinking about it, because she knew tears would come out. Castiel appeared right in front of her. Elsa looked away from him, but Castiel lifted her head up with his finger. He look deep into her eyes.

"Cas, you shouldn't love me", Elsa said. "I'm a mistake that was born. No one would imagine something like me being born. I'm a..."

Castiel pressed his lips on her, before she could finished. Her heart fluttered as she felt his lips on her. She felt his arms pulling her to his chest and then around her waist. She wrapped her arm around his neck. No matter what she would tell him, she knew she couldn't stop him from loving her. But she really did want him to love her and the way they kissed showed her, he loves her and she loves him.

"You cannot make me stop loving you", Castiel whispered as their lips parted. "You are not a mistake. You are the one I love. You are my life."

Elsa smiled as she undid her arms from Castiel's neck. She leaned against the Impala with Castiel next to her.

* * *

Dean watched as Elsa smiled Castiel after he kissed her. Dean knew if he told Sam, Sam would be heartbroken,but he couldn't tell him just yet. Sam didn't see anything luckily. He knew about Sam's feeling towards Elsa, but he knew about Elsa's feelings for Castiel. He hated himself for not saying anything to Sam, but he had to. If Elsa knew how Sam felt about her, she would possibly tell him, the way she felt about him. As much as it killed Dean to see Sam hurt, it would also kill him to see Elsa hurt, he knew what the outcome would be, but he would be there for Sam. Dean did think Elsa and Castiel were for each other, but he knew Sam didn't. He had to say something about this, but how?

* * *

Sam was at St. James Medical Center and Dean, Castiel and Elsa were in the motel. Castiel stayed the night with them. He doesn't sleep, so he stayed up keeping an eye on Elsa. She had slept peacefully, without turning into a wolf or screaming.

The three of them sat in the motel room. Dean glanced at Elsa, who was sketching in her book. If he would of told Sam what he saw, he'd probably beat the hell out of Castiel. Dean got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Elsa can I talk to you?" Dean asked.

Elsa dropped her book on the bed and got up. Dean and her walked out of the room and stood next to the Impala.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Elsa asked.

"Look I saw what happen?" Dean said. "When you and Cas were alone, I saw."

Elsa looked at bit nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about", Elsa lied.

"Don't lie", Dean said. "I saw you and Cas kiss."

Elsa sighed, she was never was good at lying. She knew if she tried to lie, Dean would know the truth.

"How much did you see?" Elsa asked.

"Most of it", Dean answered.

"Did Sam see any of it?" Elsa asked.

"Luckily, no", Dean answered. "If he would of, he would of beaten the shit out of Cas. You know you're like a little sister to us."

"I know, you guys are like my brother", Elsa added.

"All I'm saying is just be careful with this", Dean told her. "This love affair you two have going on is dangerous."

"Everything I do is dangerous", Elsa added. "Ever since I was born danger has never left my surroundings. I'm know I'm in danger of everything. Nothing has change."

Dean sighed, he knew she was right. He knew that nothing would stop her from loving Castiel. He didn't like it, but he had to accept it. His little sister had fallen in love, he had to deal with it.

"Look, I'm not gonna stand here and tell you not to be with Cas", Dean said. "Just be careful, that's all."

"I will", Elsa added.

"This little talk is between us", Dean said. "I won't tell Sam or Bobby about you and Cas. Okay?"

Elsa nodded and the two went upstairs. Sam came back 10 minutes later with a briefcase he saids a demon had.

"What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Believe me, I got no idea", Sam answered. He looked worried and nervous.

"You okay?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be all right", Sam answered.

"Let's crack her open", Dean said looking at the briefcase. "What's the worst that could happen, right?"

Dean opened the case and a bright light escaped from it.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"It's a human soul", Castiel answered with a burger in his hands. "It's starting to make sense."

"Now, what about that makes sense?" Sam asked.

"And when did you start eating?" Dean asked.

"Exactly, my hunger, it's a clue, actually", Castiel answered.

"For what?" the three on them asked at the same time.

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect", Castiel said. "It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact. Specifically...famine."

"Famine, as in the Horseman?" Sam asked.

"Great, th- th-that's freaking great", Dean said.

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food", Sam said.

"Yes, absolutely", Castiel said. "But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something-Sex, attention, drugs, love..."

"Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up", Dean added.

"Right, the cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it", Castiel said.

"Okay, but what about you?" Dean asked Castiel. "I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?"

"It's my vessel...Jimmy", Castiel said. "His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect."

"I haven't been affect by Famine", Elsa said.

"I've notice that, but I don't know why you haven't been affected", Castiel said.

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean said.

"And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air", Castiel recited.

Elsa glanced at Sam, who looked uncomfortable. She guess Famine infected him, but what was he starving for?

"Famine is hungry", Castiel said. "He must devour the souls of his victims".

"So, that's what was in the briefcase-The Twinkie dude's soul?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready", Castiel told them.

"Ready for what?" Elsa asked.

"To March across the land", Castiel said.

Sam walked over to the sink and wiped his face with a cold washcloth.

"Famine?" Dean asked.

"Yes", Castiel answered with his mouth full.

"So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Elsa asked.

"We should stop it", Castiel said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. How?" Dean asked.

"How did you stop the last horseman you met?" Castiel asked him.

"War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?" Dean asked.

"I know he does", Castiel said sitting up.

"Well, okay. L- let's track him down and get to chopping," Dean said.

"Yeah", Castiel said looking sadly at the empty fast food bag.

"What are you, the Hamburglar?" Dean asked.

"I've developed a taste for ground beef", Castiel said.

"Well, have you even tried to stop it?" Elsa asked.

"I'm an angel," Castiel said. "I can stop anytime I want."

"Whatever. Sam, Elsa, let's roll", Dean said.

Sam came out of the bathroom. "Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go", Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it..." Sam said.

"Hungry for what?" Elsa asked.

"You know",Sam said to Dean.

"Demon blood?" Dean asked.

Sam hung his head.

"You got to be kidding me" Dean said. He turned to Castiel. "You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here".

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him", Castiel said.

"Well, then, what do we do?" Dean asked.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off", Sam said.

"You heard him", Dean said.

"But, Dean...before you go, you better...you better lock me down - but good", Sam told him.

"I'll stay with him", Elsa said.

Dean cuffs Sam to the bathroom sink pipes.

"All right, well, just hang in there," Dean said. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be careful," Sam said. "And... hurry."

Dean and Castiel walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. Castiel moved a dresser in front of the door. Dean turns to Elsa.

"Don't let Sam drink any demon's blood," Dean said.

"I'll try to stop I before it happen," Elsa said. "But I can't make any promise."

Dean nodded and headed towards the door. Castiel looked at Elsa, who slightly smiled at him.

"Be careful," Elsa said.

"I will," Castiel said.

"Go, now," Elsa said. She turned into a wolf and jumped on the bed.

Castiel and Dean walked out the door, leaving Elsa alone with Sam in the bathroom. Elsa laid on the bed watching some cartoons.

She was worried about Sam. She had never seen him like this. She knew about the demon blood problem, but she didn't imagine it would be this bad. He wants demon blood, badly, but he had to fight it.

Elsa wondered why Famine hadn't infected her. Famine effect didn't affect Dean, but why. Elsa never really did starve for anything. She kept herself in check for everything.

Elsa jumped off the bed and went in front of the dresser blocking the door. She let out a small bark to see if Sam was okay.

"I'm fine, thanks Elsa," Sam shouted.

Suddenly, the smell of sulfur was in the air. Demons. Elsa smelled them coming. She stood next to the dresser. The motel door was kicked open and three demons came in. One female and two male.

"Deal with the wolf," the girl demon commanded to her fellow demons.

One of the male demons went towards Elsa, but Elsa lunged at his throat. She bit down on his neck and dug her claws in his shoulders. The female demon and other male were too busy moving the dresser to deal with Elsa. They broken down the door to see Sam cuffed,

"Look at this," the female demon said looking at Sam cuffed. "Someone trussed you up for us. Boss says we can't kill you...but I bet we can break off a few pieces."

The male demon broke off Sam's cuff, but Sam violently pushed him. He tackled the female demon and pinned her down. He grabs a glass shard and cuts her neck. He began sucking the blood and drinking it.

"Get him off! Get him off!" the female demon yelled.

The other male demon tried to get Sam off of her, but Elsa lunged at the demon's neck. She but down until he stopped moving. Elsa looked up to see Sam sucking the first male demon, she had killed. She head butted Sam off the demon.

Sam glared at Elsa, but Elsa stayed between him and the demon. His face was stained with demon's wanted more demon's blood, but he had to fight it and help Dean. He placed his hand on Elsa head and scratched it.

"Come on, let go help Dean," Sam said.

Elsa barked and ran out the door. Sam hot wired some random car and started the engine. "I'll follow you, go," Sam commanded.

Elsa took off quickly. She track the smell of Dean's Impala. As she followed the sense, she would let out a small howl to let Sam know which way. Elsa tracked the sense to Biggerson Restaurant, she waited for Sam. Sam parked the car and came next to Elsa.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

Elsa nodded and the two of them entered the restaurant. They saw an old man, that they guess was Famine, with his hand on Dean. Two other demon were holding him. Castiel was too busy eating raw meat. Elsa began to growl.

"Let him go," Sam demanded.

Famine turned to see Elsa and Sam. He smiled.

"Sam..." Famine said with a smiled. He looked at Elsa, who stepped forward as she growled. "And Elsa."

Dean saw Sam's face stained with demon blood. "Sammy no!" Dean yelled.

Two of the demons who guarded Famine went to attack Sam and Elsa, but Famine stopped them.

"Stop! No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy, but bring me the wolf," Famine commanded.

One of the demons guarding Famine tried to get to Elsa, only to have her lung at his throat to kill him. Another demon pulled Elsa's by her ears and put a rope around her neck and dragged her to Famine. Sam raised his hand at Famine.

"Easy Sam, I just want to see something," Famine said. "I don't intend on harming her."

Famine touched Elsa's head and smiled. "How interesting,"Famine said. "You don't feel my power because you can block it from your system. Somehow, you block my power. But how?"

Elsa shook Famine's hand off. She tried to bit him, but the demon holding the rope around her neck tugged on it. He dragged Elsa away from Famine.

"Sam, I see you got the snack I sent?" Famine said turning to Sam.

"You sent?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else," Famine said. "You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception that proves the rule. Just the way...Satan wanted you to be. So...cut their throats. Have at them."

"Sammy no!" Dean shouted.

"Please, be my guest," Famine begged.

Sam lifted his hand and took out the demons from their host. Once the demon holding Elsa was out of his host, Elsa quickly ran in front of Castiel. She began to bark at him, to see if he would give her attention.

Sam lowered his hand. "No," he said as he stopped.

"Well...Fine. If you don't want them...then I'll have them," Famine said and began to suck the souls of the demons. Sam steps forward and extends his hand toward Famine.

"I'm a Horsemen, your power doesn't work on me," Famine said.

"You're right. But it will work on them," Sam said as he rip the demon souls Famine consumed. Famine scream in pain, as the soul came out of him. He slump with empty eyes.

Castiel looked up at Elsa's eyes to see her barking. He smiled and placed his hand on her head. Elsa was relieved and out of breath. The three of them looked at Sam.

* * *

Sam had to be locked up in Bobby's panic room. Sam was screaming in pain, begging to come out. Castiel, Dean and Elsa stood outside of the panic room hearing Sam's screams.

"Let me out of here, please! Help!" Sam screamed.

"That's not him in there. Not really," Castiel said.

"I know," Dean answered disappointed.

"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system", Castiel said. "Then he'll be..."

"Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air", Dean said walking away.

Elsa sighed as she watch Dean walk away. She looked at Castiel worried.

"I hope that demon blood goes away", Elsa said.

"It will", Castiel said.

"I tried my best to protect him from it, but..." Elsa said.

"This is not your fault," Castiel told her.

"I feel like it is", Elsa added.

"Sam could not fight the urge to drink demon's blood," Castiel said. "Famine had control over that and Sam couldn't fight it. Even if you weren't there, Sam would of had a taste in demon's blood somehow."

Elsa looked away from the door. She felt that she could of stopped it. Every time Sam screamed for help, it was like him telling her this was her fault. He was screaming in pain because of her.

"Elsa, I know how you're feeling, but this was not you fault", Castiel said. "The demon blood will go out of his system. Just stop feeling like it's your fault. I don't like to see you that way."

Elsa looked at Castiel. She meant his blue eyes. "Cas, why couldn't Famine have control over me?" Elsa asked. "I mean why didn't go like crazy for something."

"Famine said you can block it," Castiel said.

"But you're an angel, you couldn't block it," Elsa added.

"Maybe that's one of your many gifts," Castiel answered

"So, I can turn in a wolf, kill demons and possibly angels, travel back in time and block the power of the four Horsemen," Elsa said counting with her fingers.

"You may have others," Castiel said. "Others that are stronger than what you have."

"So what? I'm suppose to discover them all," Elsa asked.

"You already started," Castiel said.

**Review, review, review, please. I'm still taking ideas. Just tell me by reviewing. I don't answer to PM. Sorry!**

**To all my reviewers and readers, you guys are awesome. **

**I don't anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Carry On

**If you're lost and alone**

**Or you're sinking like a stone.**

**Carry on.**

**May your past be the sound**

**Of your feet upon the ground**

**Carry on**

_-Fun_.

* * *

Elsa was out hunting for prey, during the night. She left Sam and Dean sleeping. They had to have their rest, the last case had to deal with love ones coming back to life and one of them was Bobby's wife. Elsa did help, but the case made her wonder more about her parents.

Elsa was now chasing a buck deer in the woods. Her heart pumping with adrenaline to catch the deer. She was right next to it, so she lunged for its neck. She got a grip on the neck as she sunk her fangs on its neck. The deer struggled, but Elsa held a go grip on it.

She sunk her fangs deeper into the buck's neck. The struggling buck stop moving and fell slump to the ground. Elsa released the buck's neck from her jaws. She looked at her kill and smiled.

"_That was fun_," Elsa said to herself.

She began to eat pieces of the buck's neck. She loved having to chase a deer. She only killed buck males or a doe without a fawn. She didn't want to be the killer that left a fawn orphan. She didn't want to leave a fawn orphan because it would remind her of herself and of "Bambi".

Elsa swallowed the last piece of deer meat and saw a red fox. She stared at it and bit a piece of and went up to the fox, but the fox ran to hide behind a tree. Elsa knew foxes and wolves were enemies, but she had nothing against a fox or any other animal. She dropped the piece of meat to the ground.

"_You can have it of you want_," Elsa told herself. She turned away and went back to the dead buck. The fox came out of it's hiding place and went to the piece of meat Elsa left it. The fox ate the meat and looked at Elsa. She took one more bit the of deer meat and swallowed it. She turned away and left.

Elsa made her way quickly to the motel. She knew if human saw a wolf, they'll shoot first and ask questions later. That or call animal control. She hated when animal control showed up, they would away tranquilizer her, putting her to sleep and then waking up in some cage. One time she woke up in a zoo, and had to escape over night.

Elsa finally got to the motel, but saw two men with guns leave the room they stayed in. Elsa hid behind the Impala and watched as they left.

"You don't think they'll come back to life?" one of the men asked.

"They're dead, Roy," the other man said.

"Are you sure Walt?" Roy asked.

"Roy, we kill them and that's that," Walt answered.

Elsa couldn't believe what she heard. Sam and Dean dead. She had to see this herself. Elsa watched Roy and Walt get in their car and drive away. Elsa quickly ran to the motel room to see the truth.

Sam and Dean were on their beds, dead. Elsa used her head and shut the door. She jumped on Dean's bed and began to bark at him. He didn't answer.

"_No, please, no!_" Elsa said to herself.

Elsa jumped on Sam's bed and barked at him too. He didn't answer either. Elsa turned into her human form and placed on jeans and a navy blue tank top. She went up to Sam and began to slap him in the face.

"Wake up! Wake up, please!" Elsa cried.

He still didn't answer. She went to Dean and did the same. But they didn't move or answer. Elsa sat on the floor with tears in her eyes. They were dead. Her brothers were dead.

She grabbed the phone and called Castiel.

"Hello," Castiel answered.

"Cas?" Elsa asked breathing heavily.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Castiel asked worried. "Are you hurt?"

"They're dead," Elsa could only say.

"Who's dead?" Castiel asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the motel," Elsa answered.

Castiel hung up and appeared in the center of the room. He saw the Winchester brothers on the bed with gun shot wounds in their chest. Castiel saw Elsa with tears in her eyes. Elsa stood up and went to him to cry. Castiel held her close as she cried.

Elsa looked up into his eyes. "Stop crying," he told her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.. "They can't be dead. They're Michael and Lucifer's vessel. The angels will have to bring them back."

Elsa turned to the lifeless body of the boys. Castiel let her go and went out the room. He turned to Elsa, who still had tears in her eyes.

"Stay here, I'll be back," Castiel told her.

Elsa nodded and Castiel left the room. Elsa went to the small sofa car in the room. She couldn't stop looking at the bodies.

"_It's my fault!_" Elsa told herself. _"I could of stop those two guys from killing them, if I didn't leave the room. It's my fault."_

Elsa grabbed her bag. She went through it and found her crescent moon necklace. She smiled and placed it on. It was her mother's necklace. She had it on ever since, she was born. That's the only thing she did remember about her mother. Before leaving her at Bobby's, her mother gave the crescent moon necklace to her. She had a wolf necklace that Bobby got her on her 15th birthday, but nothing could compare with her mother's crescent moon necklace.

Elsa went through her bag again and found her dagger in its holder. She clipped on the holder on her belt. She grabbed her brown leather jacket and placed it on. She took out her brush from her bag and brush her jet black hair. Castiel entered the room and looked at Elsa.

"I have to go," Castiel said.

"Take me with you," Elsa said.

"I can't," Castiel told her.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because it's too dangerous for you," Castiel said.

"So what? I have to stay in this room until they wake up," Elsa asked angrily. "I'm going with you, even if I have to track you down."

Castiel sighed. He knew Elsa was upset about the boys dying, but he knew taking her with him would be dangerous. But he knew Elsa would find him. Castiel grabbed her hand and the two of them appeared in a front of a white building.

"Stay out here," Castiel said. "I'll be back."

"Can I at least walk around and met you here?" Elsa asked.

"Fine," Castiel said.

Castiel went inside the building and Elsa walked down the sidewalk. She need some time to herself to think.

Elsa continue to think about everything that's going on. Was this worth it? Why was she like this? She didn't chose to be half angel and half werewolf? She's only cause trouble to the ones around her. She was a monster. She remember the first time she called herself a monster when she was a little kid.

* * *

_Bobby was with Elsa walking in the park. Elsa was just 6 years old. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a yellow dress. _

_"Bobby, why do I have babysitter?" little Elsa asked. _

_"Because darlin', I have to go hunting," Bobby answered her. _

_"But I want to go hunting," Elsa said. "When will I go hunting with you and Rufus?"_

_"When you're a little older," Bobby said. _

_"But, I'm a big girl, now," Elsa said. "Now can I go hunting?"_

_Bobby chuckled and picked her up. "I'll tell you what, I'll teach you what you need to know about hunting for now and when you're little older I'll take you hunting," Bobby told her. "Deal?"_

_Elsa smiled. "Deal!" Elsa answered. _

_Bobby set little Elsa down. "How about we start tomorrow?" Bobby suggested. "I'll teach you how to kill some of the common monsters."_

_"Monsters?" Elsa asked worried. _

_"Like werewolves and vampires, darlin'," Bobby answered._

_Elsa looked a little upset. "Bobby, am I a monster?" Elsa asked._

_"No, you aren't," Bobby answered. "Don't think thoughts like that, young lady."_

_"Then what am I?" Elsa asked. _

_"You're a special little girl," Bobby said. "Monsters are killers. You're not a killer. That's why we kill monsters."_

_"Okay, Bobby," Elsa replied._

* * *

Elsa smiled as she remember that memory. She remember that was after Bobby came back from hunting a Wendigo. It was the first time she called herself a monster. She knew she wasn't one, but somewhere in her she believed she was.

Elsa turned around and began walking back to meet Castiel. A man with short blonde hair wearing a suit came up to her. Something was off about this man that Elsa sensed.

"May I have a word with you miss?" the man asked her.

"Sorry, dude I don't have the time," Elsa answered trying to get passed him.

"Why are you in a hurry, Elsa?" the man asked.

Elsa looked at him shocked. She knew what he was. He was an angel. Elsa tried to run, but the man grabbed her arm. "How about we talk, now!" the man said.

He dragged her to an alley and pinned her to the wall. Elsa tried to hit him, but he grabbed her arm. He placed the angel sword on her neck.

"You know, how much Zachariah wants you dead?" the angel asked her.

"Many angels want me dead," Elsa said. "He's just gonna have to get in line."

The angel pressed the blade closer to her neck. Elsa could feel the power within the blade. Elsa forgot her blade at the motel. The angel smirked at her.

"You're an abomination," the angel said.

"I'm tired of hearing that," Elsa said.

"Why? Scared of the truth?" the angel asked sarcastically.

"No, but at least I'm not some angel's bitch," Elsa replied with a smirk.

The angel slammed her body against the wall. Then he used the blade and gave her some slashes on her arm. Elsa tried to scream, but the angel covered her mouth.

"I wonder what would happen if I killed you right now?" the angel asked.

"You won't get to that," a voice answered.

The angel was pulled off of Elsa and stabbed in the chest with an angel sword. Elsa crumpled to the ground. She looked up to see Castiel with an angel sword in his hand. He helped Elsa off the ground.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you with me," Castiel said holding her.

"No, I'm okay," Elsa said.

"No, you're not," Castiel said worried as he looked at the cuts on her arm. "You could of gotten killed."

"But I didn't Cas," Elsa said.

"I'm taking you back to the motel," Castiel said.

"No Cas," Elsa said. "Don't take me back."

"I have to, to protect you," Castiel said.

"I know you want to protect me, but if you leave me with the lifeless bodies of the Winchesters, I'm going to feel more guiltily than I already do," Elsa explained. "I left the boys sleeping to go hunting as my wolf. If I didn't leave them in the room, I could of saved them. It's my fault they were killed. It's my fault!"

Castiel held her close to him. He understood know why Elsa wanted to come with him. She thought it was her fault the Winchesters were killed. She felt, she could of prevented it, but Castiel knew what would of happen if she was in that room if she didn't go out hunting.

"Elsa, don't say that it was your fault," Castiel told her. "If you were in that room, the ones who killed Sam and Dean would of killed you too or done something worst."

"But I could of stopped them," Elsa said.

"No, you couldn't have," Castiel said.

"Then how do I stop feeling guilty?" Elsa asked.

Castiel smiled and pressed his lips on of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring her closer to him. He really did have his ways of making her feel passionate and happy. She felt his warm breath as entering her mouth has they kissed. Her heart flutter with passion and love for him.

"Feel better?" Castiel asked as there lips parted.

"Much better," Elsa answered.

Castiel smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I must continue my search."

"Search? What are you searching for?" Elsa asked.

"Not what but who?" Castiel said. "I'm searching for God."

Elsa looked confused. "I thought God was in heaven," Elsa said.

"No, he's on Earth," Castiel answered her. "I'm using an amulet to find him. Plus I have Sam and Dean searching for Joshua, the angel that speaks to God, looking for him.

"Sam and Dean are in heaven?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but I still must continue my search, Sam and Dean might I problems finding Joshua," Castiel said.

"Then, let's go find us God," Elsa said.

Castiel and Elsa walked out of the alley and into the streets. Castiel had his hands in his pocket holding the amulet. Elsa was just looking at the sky. She smiled as she noticed the night sky changing.

Suddenly, Castiel picked up the phone.

"Dean," Castiel answered the phone.

Elsa turned her head to Castiel. Did he just say Dean? The boys were alive. They came back. Elsa had tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

"Yes, Elsa's here," Castiel said. "We're coming to the motel, now."

Castiel hung up the phone and turn his gaze at Elsa. He wiped the small tear from her cheek. He grabbed her hand and the two of them appeared in the motel. Sam and Dean were alive. My hey were packing there things to get out of the motel.

Elsa ran up to Sam first and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alive," Elsa said as tears fell. Elsa let Sam go and hugged Dean.

"Well, we're happy you were here when Roy and Walt showed up," Sam said. "Where were you while we were in heaven?"

"I was with Cas," Elsa answered. "I didn't want to be alone with your bodies."

"Yeah, but we bring some bad news," Dean said. "Joshua told us God wants nothing to do with this war."

Castiel looked upset and broken. Elsa walked up to him.

"Cas?" Elsa called his name.

"Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying", Castiel said.

"I don't think he was, Cas. I'm sorry", Sam said sighing.

Castiel walked towards the door and looked up. "You son of a bitch. I believed in…" Castiel trailed off. Castiel continued to look up like he was searching for a sign or something. Elsa sighed.

He turned back to Sam, Dean, and Elsa. He looked at Dean and pulled the amulet from his pocket.

"I don't need this anymore", Castiel said tossing it to Dean, "It's worthless". Castiel turned away.

"Cas. Wait", Sam said, but Castiel was already gone. Elsa looked worried. She wanted to say something, but she knew she couldn't. Dean continued to stare at the amulet in his hands.

"We'll find another way. We can still stop all this, Dean", Sam told him.

"How?" Dean asked looking up.

"I don't know, but we'll find it", Sam told him. "You, me and Elsa, we'll find it."

Dean just walked away from them. He grabbed his bag and began to walk out the door. He stopped on his way out and dropped the amulet in the trash, then left. Elsa turned to Sam, who looked upset.

"Come on, we should get going," Sam said grabbing his bag.

Elsa grabbed her bag and walked out with Sam to the Impala. On there way to their next hunt, no one said a word. Elsa took a nap, but Sam and Dean said nothing. For there was nothing to say.

**I feel this chapter isn't my best chapter. I stayed up all night trying to finish it. I just need to add some details, but I still feel like I did horrible on this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please. I love to hear everyone's thoughts on this story. I'm still taking ideas on what you guys wished this story to have. **

**To all my fans of this story, you guys are awesome. **

**I don't own anything! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Everybodys Fool

**But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

_-Evanescence_

* * *

Dean drove the car as fast as he could. Elsa was in the back seat holding covering herself with a blanket as she struggled to put back her clothes on with her injuries. Sam was in the passenger seat he was looking nervous. They were attacked by a huge ground of demons. This was a ground of demons they had never seen before.

"Drive faster Dean," Sam said nervously.

"I can't," Dean answered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing," Sam said sarcastically.

"How you doing back there, Elsa?" Dean asked worried.

"I'm fine," Elsa answered as she got her purple tank top on. "One can only fight so many demons."

"You ever seen that many?" Dean asked surprised.

"No,no way" Sam answered. "Not in one place."

Dean looks back. "What the hell?" Dean said. Suddenly Dean steps on the breaks. There was a huge fire blocking the way.

"Damn it," Dean growled. He tried to turn the car around, but the demons stopped as they broken the windows and tried to pull Sam and Dean out. One of the demons tried to get Elsa, but gotten bitten by her wolf form. Elsa jumped out of the car and killed the demon who wanted her.

Suddenly, the demons got hosed down by holy water coming out of a fire truck. A man started to say an Enochian exorcism that sends the demons away. One man pointed a gun at Elsa.

"Wait! She with us!" Sam shouted.

The man looked at Elsa, who was just sitting looking at him. The man looked at the man who said the exorcism, who nodded. The man lowered his gun. Elsa barked and went to the car to change back to her human form.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Dean said.

"You two alright?" the man who said the exorcism asked.

"Peachy," Dean answered.

"Be careful", the man told him. "It's…dangerous around here."

"That's why they have me," Elsa joked as she came back out of the car. She was wearing her purple tank top with dark jean, her black leather jacket and her crescent moon necklace.

"And where did you come from?" the man who had aim the gun at her asked.

"I'm the wolf you aim at," Elsa answer. "I'm not a threat, don't worry."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait!" Dean said.

"Not need to thank us," the man who said the exorcism said.

"No, hold up a sec! Who are you?" Dean asked.

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia," the man answered.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Elsa asked confused.

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse. So…buckle up," the man said.

"No, shit Sherlock," Elsa commented.

"What she means to say, is that we hunt demons," Dean said.

"I'm Rob," the man said.

"Sam," Sam introduced.

"Dean," Dean introduced.

"Elsa," Elsa introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Rob said. "That's Paul and Dylan."

"Sorry for aiming a gun at you," Paul said to Elsa.

"No problem," Elsa said.

"Looks like we're in the same line of business," Sam said.

"And among colleagues," Dean said. "That's a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh…inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap? "

"You know you pick things up along the way," Paul said.

"Guys, come on," Dean said. "This whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens. We just want to help. That's all. "

"We're on the same team here," Sam said. "Just talk to us. "

Rob glanced at Paul and Dylan. "Follow us," Rob said.

* * *

Dean had followed the car to a church. The three of them got out of the car and went inside the church. A wedding was going on. Paul had told them the name of the pastor was Pastor Gideon.

"Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic?" Pastor Gideon asked. "Marriage, family—it's a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to that. "

Elsa and Sam glanced at Paul. "Wedding?" Elsa scoffed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. We've had eight so far this week," Paul answered.

After church, everyone that knew the lucky couple as Elsa, Sam and Dean went to speak with the pastor.

"So Rob tells me you three hunt demons," Pastor Gideon said. "And that you can turn into a wolf."

"Um...yes sir," Elsa answered shyly.

"You miss a few," Pastor Gideon added.

"Yeah. Tell us about it," Sam said. "Any idea why they're here? "

Pastor Gideon shakes his head. "They sure seem to like us, though," he said. "Follow me."

They all went down to the church's basement. As Pastor Gideon opened the basement doors, Dean glanced at Pastor Gideon's leg, which was packed with a pistol in its holder.

"So you're a preacher?" Dean asked.

"Not what you expected, huh?" Pastor Gideon scoffed.

"Well, dude, you're packing," Dean said taking another look at the pistol on his leg.

"Nice," Elsa added.

"Strange times," Pastor Gideon said.

They all entered in the basement to see adults and kids making rock salt rounds.

"Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds? " Dean asked looking at a kid.

"Everybody pitches in," Pastor Gideon answered.

"So, the whole church?" Sam asked.

"The whole town," Pastor Gideon answered.

"A whole town full of hunters," Dean said. "I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo."

"I'm impressed," Elsa said.

"Well the demons were killing us," Pastor Gideon said. "We had to do something. "

"So why not call the National Guard?" Sam asked.

"How is the National Guard gonna deal with demons?" Elsa asked.

"I meant to save the people of this town," Sam said.

"From demons?"Elsa scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

"We were told not to," Pastor Gideon said.

"By who?" Sam asked.

Pastor Gideon said nothing. He didn't want to say anything because he was worried about saying who because he was worried they'd would hurt her.

"Come on, Padre," Dean said. "You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something. "

"Look, I'm sorry, I, uh, I can't discuss it," Pastor Gideon said.

"Dad, it's okay," a blonde haired girl said walking up to him. It was her daughter.

"Leah—," Pastor Gideon said.

"It's Sam and Dean Winchester and Elsa Wings," Leah said. "They're safe. I know all about them."

Leah glanced at Elsa with a smile on her face. Elsa didn't like Leah's presents as Leah was near. She sensed danger as Leah neared.

"You do? " Elsa asked.

"Sure. From the angels," Leah answered.

"The angels. Awesome," Dean said.

"Don't worry. They can't see you here. The…marks on your ribs, right?" Leah asked.

"So you know all about us because angels told you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Among other things," Leah answered. She glanced at Elsa with a smile like she wasn't scared of her. Elsa knew something was wrong with that. The look Leah had given Elsa, was 'Let's be friends' kind of look. Elsa decided to pay along and smiled back, but with a fake smile.

"Like the snappy little exorcism spell," Dean said.

"And they show me where the demons are going to be, before it happens," Leah said. "How to fight back."

"Never been wrong," Pastor Gideon said. "Not once. She's very special."

"_Special? Please!_" Elsa said to herself.

"Dad…," Leah said to him feeling embarrassed.

"And let me guess," Dean said. "Before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?"

"How'd you now?" Leah asked.

"'Cause you're not the first prophet we've met," Dean said."But you are the cutest. "

Pastor Gideon gave a protective look at Dean.

"I mean that with total respect, of course," Dean said to the pastor.

* * *

Elsa sat with Dean at Paul's Tavern as Sam made a call to Castiel. Sam came back and sat down next to them.

"So, did you get a hold of Cas?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I left him a message," Sam said."I think. So uh, what's your theory? Why all of the demon hits?

"I don't know," Dean said."Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe? "

"I don't like her," Elsa said as she took a sip of her drink. "I don't think, she's a real prophet."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"I've met a prophet and when he saw me, he looked nervous," Elsa said. "He told me the angels had told him, I was evil and called angels to tell them my location. If angels are really talking to this girl, don't you think they would of told her a lie about me."

"Elsa, does have a point," Dean said.

"Plus, the bitch gives me a bad feeling," Elsa added. "I don't want to be near her. If I'm alone and close to her, it won't end pretty."

Dean chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. "Damn Elsa, you really didn't like her," Dean said.

"Since, the moment she gave me a Cheshire Cat smile, I didn't like her," Elsa said.

Sam shakes his head while rolling his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work," Sam said.

"Yeah. And?" Dean asked.

"And they could get ripped to shreds," Sam said.

"If that girl is leading them, they'll get ripped to shreds," Elsa said.

"We're all gonna die, Sam," Dean said. "In like a month, maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing."

"Who says they're all gonna die?" Sam asked. "What ever happened to us saving them?"

Suddenly, the church bells started ringing. Everyone started leaving the tavern.

"Something I said?" Dean asked.

"Probably, it was me who said something," Elsa said.

"Paul! What's going on?" Sam asked Paul who was passing them.

"Leah's had another vision," Paul answered.

"Wanna go to church?" Sam asked Elsa and Dean.

"You know me—downright pious," Dean answered.

"Let's see what this girl has to say," Elsa said.

* * *

Leah had said there were demons in a house, three miles off Talmadge Road. Sam, Dean and Elsa joined on this little mission. Elsa shifted into a wolf and left her clothes and necklace in the car.

Everyone stormed into the house, saying the exorcism.

Sam and Dean went fighting and killing demons. They sprayed holy water and stabbed the demons with a demon killing lunged at the demons throat at them to kill them. Elsa was quick and faster then most of the towns people, she had killed seven demons in that mission.

Dean was saved by Dylan, who exorcised a demon.

Sam, Elsa and Dean came out of the house. They all looked tired of killing. Elsa was panting and breathing heavily. Sam sighs and scratches Elsa behind the ears.

"I guess that's what it's like, huh?" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Having backup," Sam answered.

"Dean! Sam! Elsa!" Dylan said coming to them.

"Yo," Dean said.

"Hey. So, um, is—is that—is that cool that I get a ride back with you guys? " Dylan asked.

"Hey, you've saved my ass twice already," Dean said. "One more time, you can drive. Get a beer?"

Dean threw him a beer. Dylan smiled.

"Hey, you earned it," Dean said. "Don't tell your mom."

"Oh, believe me—I will not," Dylan said as he took a sip of the beer.

Suddenly, Dylan screamed because a demon grabbed him by the leg. The demon dragged Dylan under the car and to the other side of the car.

"Dylan!" Dean shouted.

Elsa quickly ran and lunged at the demon. She sunk her fangs into the demon's throat, killing it. But it was too late, Dylan was dead.

"No!" Dean shouted.

Elsa let out a howl for Dylan's death.

* * *

The town heard of Dylan's death. Everyone was at the church mourning for Dylan. Elsa was in her human form with her clothes on as they came out of the car. Dean and Elsa stopped to see Jane, Dylan's mother in tears.

"Ma'am, we're just, um, very sorry," Dean said to Jane.

"You know…this is your fault," Jane said with tears in her eyes. Even with tears she gave them a glare.

"Jane. Come on," Rob said.

Everyone was in the church. Pastor Gideon stood in front.

"I wish I knew what to say," Pastor Gideon said. "But I don't. I'm so sorry, Jane, Rob. There are no words. Dylan… I don't know why this happened. I don't know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers. But what I do know is—Leah, honey?"

Leah suddenly falls to the ground, and began to have a seizure. Everyone, but Sam, Dean and Elsa rush to aid her.

"Leah, honey? Honey?" Pastor Gideon said as she started to wake up. "It's okay sweetie. It's okay."

"Dad, it's Dylan," Leah said.

"Just rest a minute, huh?" Pastor Gideon scoffed.

"No, listen, Dylan's coming back," Leah said with enthusiasm.

"Jeez," Rob said breathless.

"Jane, Rob… It's going to be okay,"

Leah said turning to Jane and Rob. "You'll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgement Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again. We'll all be together. With all our loved ones. We've been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angels' commandments."

* * *

Elsa, Sam, Dean walked out of the church after Leah explained the commandments they had to follow.

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex," Sam repeated the rules again. "Dean, they basically just outlawed ninety percent of your personality."

"Yeah, well, whatever. When in Rome," Dean said.

"So, uh…you're cool with it?" Sam asked.

"I'm not cool," Dean answered upset. "I'm not, not cool. I'm just, look man, I'm not a prophet. We're not locals. It's not my call. I'll catch up with you."

Dean turned away and headed for the church. "And where the hell are you going?" Elsa asked.

"To talk with Leah," Dean answered. "Wanna come?"

"Nope, I don't want to be near her," Elsa answered.

Dean turned away and went to the church. Sam and Elsa went to Paul's Tavern. They sat at the counter, drinking some shots. Sam, Elsa and Paul were the only three in the tavern.

"Well, those who aren't here, are missing all the fun," Elsa said.

"Hey. So what happened to, uh, 'the Apocalypse is good for business?'" Sam asked as Paul came up them.

"Oh yeah, right up until Leah's angel pals banned the good stuff," Paul said. "Wanna help me kill some inventory?"

"Sure," Sam answered.

"I want some too," Elsa added.

"Don't get me wrong.I grew up here," Paul said as he pour them their drinks. "I love this town, but uh, well, these holy rollers?"

"Yeah, yeah, I uh, I noticed you're not the praying type," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, between you and me , neither are half those guys," Paul said. "A couple of months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all Warriors of God. Cheers."

"Cheers," Sam said taking a sip of his drink.

"Cheers," Elsa said taking a sip of her drink.

"Look, there's sure as hell demons," Paul said. "And maybe there is a God. I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain't starting now. If I go to hell, I'm going honest. How 'bout you?"

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Not a true believer, I take it," Paul said.

"I believe, yeah. I do," Sam said." I'm just, pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago."

"And you?" Paul asked turning to Elsa.

"I believe, I do," Elsa said. "I believe that God is just disappointed on what is going on, that he doesn't know how to handle it."

"You truly believe that?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I do think that," Elsa said.

Sam looked at his phone, there wasn't any signal.

"Looks like they shut down the cell towers," Sam said putting his phone away.

"Great," Elsa said rolling her eyes. "This is my last drink and I'm gone."

After that drink, Sam and Elsa left for the motel room. Sam was alone with Elsa. He might be able to get closer to Elsa. He just had to try, but how?

"Elsa, what do you think will happen when the Apocalypse is over?" Sam asked. "I mean what will you do?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know," Elsa answered. "Go back to hunting, I guess."

"Is that what you were doing before we found you?" Sam asked.

Elsa smiled. "I was doing a bit of hunting before you found me," Elsa said. "But I mostly did other things like hunting as my wolf, raising orphan animals and other things."

"Raising orphan animals?" Sam asked.

"I went hunting one time, and found a fawn in the middle of the woods, all alone," Elsa said. "I saw the mother get killed by a mountain lion, so I took it in and raised it. After it was all grown up, I let him go."

"Wow, and what you started doing that after that?" Sam asked.

"So far I've raised a deer, a raccoon, and a wolverine," Elsa answered.

"Wow, you're a foster mother for animals," Sam said.

"Yeah, you can say that," Elsa answered.

"Anything else, like sports or something?" Sam asked.

"I do archery," Elsa answered. "Pretty good at it too. I'm thinking about stealing some angel blades and making them into arrows. To avoid getting close to stab the angel."

"That would be amazing," Sam said.

Elsa smiled and looked at the moon. It was a quarter moon, not full yet. Elsa sighed with relief.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The moon, it's not full yet," Elsa answered.

"Why is that important?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm forced to be my wolf on the full moon," Elsa answered. "That's part of the package of being a werewolf."

"That has to suck," Sam said.

"Not when you're a demon killing wolf," Elsa added.

Sam chuckled. Sam looked into Elsa's blue eyes. How he loved her blue eyes glowing in the dark. Elsa met his hazel eyes. She smiled nervously.

"Umm I think we're close to the room," Elsa said looking away from his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go in," Sam said worried.

The two of them walked inside the motel room. Dean was in the room.

"Where have two you been?" Dean asked.

"Drinkin'," Elsa answered happily.

"You rebels," Dean said with a smile.

"You think I'm gonna listen to some bitch, just because the 'angels' are talking to her?" Elsa said.

"We'd have had more, um, but it was curfew," Sam said talking off his jacket.

"Right," Dean said.

"You hear they shut down the cell towers?" Sam asked.

"No that's, uh, news to me," Dean said.

"Yeah. No cable, internet," Sam added. "Total cut off from the 'corruption of the outside world'."

"Only corrupt world, is Leah's world," Elsa added.

"You really don't like her," Sam said.

"I don't because I think she's going to bring this town to the ground," Elsa said.

"Huh," Dean said.

"Don't you get it?" Sam asked. "They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound."

"No, I get it," Dean answered.

"And all you've got's a 'hmm'?" Sam asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"I get it, I just don't care," Dean answered.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"What difference does it make?" Dean asked.

"It makes a hell of a—" Elsa said before Sam cut her off.

"At what point does this become too far for you?" Sam asked."Stoning? Poisoned Kool-Aid? The angels are toying with these people!"

"Angel world, angel rules, man," Dean said.

"You really think that bitch is talking to angels?" Elsa asked.

"And since when is that okay with you?" Sam asked.

"Since the angels' got the only lifeboats on the Titanic," Dean answered. "I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it."

"So what? You wanna, you wanna just want to stop fighting, roll over?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Dean answered.

"Don't say that," Elsa said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Cause you can't do this," Sam answered.

"Actually, I can," Dean said.

"No you can't," Elsa said. "You can't do this to us."

"I got one thing, one thing, keeping me going," Sam said. "You think you're the only one white-knuckling it here, Dean? I can't count on anyone else. I can't do this alone."

Dean got up and started heading out the door.

"Dean!" Sam called his name.

"I got to clear my head," Dean said walking out.

"It's past curfew," Sam said. "It's past curfew."

"Leave him," Elsa said. "He needs his space."

Sam sighed and looked into Elsa eyes. "I'm just worried he's gonna do something stupid," Sam said.

"No, he won't,"Elsa said. "He probably just talk a walk around the town."

Sam looked back at the door and shook his head slightly. He started to take papers of the bed. Suddenly Castiel appeared opening the fridge. Elsa could tell by the smell of boozes, he was drunk.

"I got your message," Castiel said. "It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating."

Sam and Elsa looked at him worried. "What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"He's drunk," Elsa answered.

"Are you?" Sam asked Castiel.

Castiel looked at Sam. "No!"he protested.

"Cas..." Elsa said his name with an her eyebrow raised at him.

"Yes!" Castiel answered as he stumble around.

"What the hell happen to you?" Elsa asked as she tried to help him to the bed.

"I found the liquor store," Castiel answered.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And I drank it!" Castiel answered. "Why'd you call me?"

Elsa tried to bring Castiel to the bed, but he started stumbling around. Sam helped out.

"Whoa. There you go. Easy. Are you okay? " Sam asked.

Castiel glare at him and gesture him to come close. "Don't ask stupid questions," Castiel answered him in his ear.

"Okay, you need to sit down," Elsa said helping Castiel sit down on the bed. She sat next to him.

"Now, tell me what you need," Castiel said.

"T-there have been these-these demon attacks," Sam said stuttering. "Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why they're-"

"Any sign of angels?" Castiel asked.

"Sort of. They've been speaking to this prophet," Sam said.

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"This girl, Leah Gideon," Sam answered.

"She's not a prophet," Castiel answered.

"That's what I think," Elsa said.

"I'm pretty sure she is," Sam said. "Visions, headaches—the whole package."

"The names of all the prophets, they're seared into my brain," Castiel said looking up at the ceiling. Then he looked at Sam. "Leah Gideon is not one of them."

"I knew it!" Elsa said.

"Then what is she?" Sam asked.

* * *

The morning came quickly. Elsa slept on Castiel lap on the couch. Sam was looking reading in the book about what Leah Gideon was, so he didn't pay attention. They went out during the night, searching for Dean. They didn't find him, but knew he would come back.

Elsa opened her eyes to meet Castiel's blue eyes. "Morning," Elsa said with a smile. "Still drunk?"

"A little," Castiel said.

"Has Dean returned?" Elsa asked.

"No, not yet," Castiel answered.

"Well, did we find out what Leah is?" Elsa asked getting up from Castiel's lap.

"Yes, we did," Castiel answered. "We will explain everything when Dean comes back."

Elsa sighed. She really wanted to know, but she decided wait. Suddenly Dean entered the room, he was covered in blood. Sam, Elsa and Castiel looked worried.

"We went out looking for—You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's—it's not my blood," Dean said. "Paul's dead."

"What!" Elsa asked surprised.

"Jane shot him," Dean answered.

"It's starting," Castiel said looking at Sam.

"What's starting? Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked looking at Castiel.

"On a bender," Castiel answered giving Dean a glare.

"Did he—did you say 'on a bender?'" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah, he drank a whole liquor store," Elsa answer.

"He's still pretty smashed," Sam added.

"It is not of import," Castiel said. "We need to talk about what's happening here."

"Well I'm all ears," Dean said as he washed his hands.

"Well, for starters…Leah is not a real prophet," Sam said.

"I told you so," Elsa said.

"Well, what is she, exactly?"Dean said turning back to them.

"The whore," Castiel answered.

"Wow, Cas, tell us what you really think," Dean said suprised.

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth," Castiel began to explained. "'And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.'This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon'."

"Well, that's catchy," Elsa said.

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago," Sam said.

"What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean asked.

"They're under her control," Castiel said.

"And the Enochian exorcism?" Dean asked.

"Fake. It actually means, 'you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat'," Castiel said with a smile.

Dean, Elsa and Sam looked at Castiel confused.

"It's funnier in Enochian," Castiel said.

"So the demons smoking out—that's just a con?" Dean asked. "Why? What's the endgame?"

"What you just saw, innocent blood spilled in God's name," Castiel answered.

"You heard all that heaven talk," Sam said. "She manipulates people."

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome," Dean said.

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible," Castiel said. "And it's…just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit."

"I knew that bitch was hiding something. The minute I met her, she was up to something," Elsa said.

"Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?" Dean asked.

"I'll be back," Castiel said.

Elsa grabbed his arm. "You better not be going to another liquor store," Elsa said.

"No, I'm going to get the weapon to kill that whore," Castiel answered. "Now, let me go." Elsa let him go and he vanished.

* * *

Castiel didn't come back, until nightfall. He dropped a cypress stake on the table. Elsa looked confused as did Sam and Dean.

"The whore can be killed with that," Castiel said as he pointing to the stake. "It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon."

"Great, let's ventilate her," Dean said.

"I want to do it," Elsa said with enthusiasm.

"It's not that easy," Castiel said.

"'Course not," Dean said.

"Why!" Elsa whinnied.

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven," Castiel said.

"Servant, like…" Dean asked.

"Not you or me. Sam and Elsa of course, are abominations," Castiel said. "We'll have to find someone else."

"Damn it!" Elsa cursed. "I really wanted to gank that bitch myself."

"So did I," Dean added. "But our dreams are ruin."

"Can I at least punch her before she has to die?" Elsa asked.

"Of course," Sam answered.

"Then let's find this servant of heaven and get rid of the whore," Elsa said. "Cas, who can be a servant of heaven?"

"A preacher is one," Castiel answered.

Sam, Dean and Elsa glanced at each other. Pastor Gideon is the only one who could do it. But it would be a problem for them because Pastor Gideon would have to kill the monster that looks like his daughter.

"We know one," Sam said. "But we don't know if he'll do it."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because Leah is his daughter," Elsa answered.

"Then we'll have to explain it to him," Dean said.

"And then what?" Elsa said. "I doubt he'll kill his daughter."

"That's not his daughter," Dean said.

"But he believe it is," Elsa said.

"She's right," Sam said. "I mean it's gonna be hard for him to understand that his daughter is a monster."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying, we explain it to Pastor Gideon, but we explain the consequences if he doesn't do it," Sam said.

"Okay, let's get the pastor," Dean said.

"Let Cas get him," Elsa said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Leah, might suspect us coming," Elsa answered. "Plus, Pastor Gideon seeing an angel, will help us explain that his daughter is a monster."

"Alright," Dean said. "Cas, go."

Castiel disappear and came back with Pastor Gideon next to him.

"What the hell was that?" Pastor Gideon asked surprised.

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about the angel thing," Elsa said.

"Have a seat, Padre,"Dean said. "We got to have a chat."

Pastor Gideon sat down in the chair. Sam and Dean explained to him how Leah wasn't Leah, she was a monster. They explain how the stake was the only thing that could kill her and how he had to kill her. Pastor Gideon looked at the stake and shook his head.

"No, she's my daughter," Pastor Gideon said.

"I'm sorry, but she's not," Dean said. "She's the thing that killed your daughter."

"That's impossible," Pastor Gideon protested.

"But it's true," Sam said."And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it—it's too much. But if you don't do this, she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell. "

Dean holds out the stake to Pastor Gideon. Pastor Gideon looked worried. "It's just…Why does it have to be me?" he asked.

"You're a Servant of Heaven," Castiel answered.

"And you're an angel," Pastor Gideon added.

"Poor example of one," Castiel replied.

"Fine, I'll do it," Pastor Gideon said.

They all got ready for the battle. Castiel and Elsa sat outside, while Sam and Dean got things packed.

"I knew, Leah wasn't a prophet," Elsa said shaking her head. "I sensed she was dangerous."

"You can sense that?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, because of my wolf," Elsa answered. "I sensed how Leah was dangerous. Plus, I didn't believe her when she said that angels had told her about me."

"How come?" Castiel asked.

"Because angels want me dead," Elsa said. "They would of told the prophet that I was evil and to call them if they saw me. That's what the prophet, I met did. Leah is everybody's fool."

Dean came out and opened the truck. He placed the bags in the truck then closed it. He went to the driver seat and grabbed a bottle of aspirin.

"Heads up," Dean said as he tossed bottle to Castiel.

"How many should I take?" Castiel said looking at the bottle.

"You? You should probably just down the whole bottle," Dean answered. Elsa giggled softly.

"Thanks," Castiel said.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Dean said. "Yeah, I've been there. I'm a big expert on deadbeat dads. So…Yeah, I get it. I know how you feel."

"I never knew my father," Elsa added. "All I know is that he was a werewolf."

"How do you manage it?" Castiel

"On a good day, you get to kill a whore," Dean answered.

Elsa giggled and shoved Dean playfully.

* * *

Leah Gideon came into the office. She looked at herself in the mirror. The mirror, showed her true form as the Whore of Babylon. Standing behind her, stood Elsa and Castiel. Castiel grabbed her and held her for Elsa. Elsa smirked and crackled her knuckles. She began punching Leah in the face. Dean pulled her off before she could do more. Pastor Gideon came up with the stake.

"Daddy! Don't hurt me!" Leah shouted.

"Gideon, now!" Sam said.

Leah said an Enochian spell to put on Castiel.

"Pizin noco iad," Leah said.

Castiel screamed in pain and felt to the ground. Elsa fell to the ground out cold. Leah used her powers to push Dean, Sam and Pastor Gideon away as she ran away.

"Gideon! Wait! No!" Sam yelled going after them.

Castiel and Elsa were left on the ground. Castiel saw Elsa on the ground not moving or making any sound.

"Elsa!" Castiel called her name in pain.

She didn't respond to her name. Castiel was is so much pain, but he crawled slowly to Elsa. He had to get to her, even if he was in pain. He was worried about the spell's effects on her. He placed his hands on her body.

"Elsa!" Castiel called her name again. But she still wouldn't respond. Castiel placed his hand on Elsa's cheek.

"Elsa, please wake up!" Castiel shouted.

Elsa still wasn't moving or answering. Castiel moved his hand under her nose, to check of she was breathing. She was breathing, but slowly and barely. Castiel move his hand to Elsa's cheek. He heard foot steps and saw Sam help Pastor Gideon by holding him and Dean at entrance.

"She's not waking up," Castiel said.

Dean came up to Elsa's body.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Dean called her name and shook her.

"I...tried that," Castiel said.

"Okay, Sam take Pastor Gideon to the car," Dean said tossing the keys to the Impala. "I'll stay here with them."

Sam nodded and walked out, dragging Pastor Gideon with him. Dean turn his attention to Elsa.

"Come on, Elsa!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, I've done that already," Castiel said.

"And you, how are you doing?" Dean asked.

"The pain from the spell is wearing off, but focus on Elsa,"Castiel said.

Dean looked back on Elsa. He tried shaking her, but still she wouldn't walk walked in the office.

"You take Cas, I got Elsa," Dean said as he scooped up Elsa in his arms.

Sam helped up Castiel and they all walked out. Sam got Castiel in the car first, next Dean laid Elsa's head on Castiel. Sam and Dean got in the car and drove off. Pastor Gideon looked at Elsa.

"What happen to her?" he asked.

"The spell that effected me, affected her by leaving her unconscious," Castiel answered.

"I thought that spell could only affect angels?" Pastor Gideon asked.

"She's half angel, half werewolf," Castiel answered as he looked at Elsa worried.

He rubbed his thumb on Elsa's cheek. He wanted her blue eyes to open and smiled at him. He wanted her to be okay. He didn't care about his pain, he just care about Elsa. His Elsa.

Sam and Dean got to the motel. Dean scooped Elsa into his arms and laid her on a bed in the room. Sam helped Castiel into the room, while Pastor Gideon walked into the room a little dizzy. Castiel sat on a chair next to Elsa's bed. Pastor Gideon sat on the couch.

"How's the head?" Dean asked.

"I'm seeing double," Pastor Gideon answered. "But that may be the painkillers."

"You'll be okay," Dean said.

"No," Pastor Gideon replied

Dean grabbed his jacket and started heading out the door.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk, relax," Dean said. Dean walked out and started the engine. Sam heard it and ran out, but Dean was long gone.

* * *

Hours passed until it was morning, Dean had not return and Elsa had not awaken. Castiel laid next to her, while Sam and Pastor Gideon slept. Castiel had covered Elsa with his trench-coat like if it was a blanket. He still was worried about her, but believe she'd wake up.

"Please, Elsa wake up," Castiel said.

Elsa began to moan and move a bit. She finally opened her blue eyes to meet another pair of blue eyes.

"Cas?" Elsa called his name.

"I'm here Elsa," Castiel answered with a smile.

"Did we kill the whore?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Dean kill it," Castiel answered.

Elsa slowly tried to sit up with Castiel's help. "Easy, that spell really knock you out," Castiel said.

"Yeah, I feel like I was hit by a bat three times," Elsa said. "How long was I out?"

"About 7 hours," Castiel answered.

"Great, I miss all the action," Elsa said. "Stupid Leah."

Castiel smiled and stroked Elsa's head. Elsa smiled as she noticed she was covered in Castiel's trench-coat. She looked around only to see Sam and Pastor Gideon sleeping.

"Where's Dean?" Elsa asked.

"No ones knows," Castiel answered. "He left and hasn't come back yet."

"Oh," Elsa said looking worried. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than how I felt before," Castiel answered. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I can't help it," Elsa said as she laid herself on his chest. "I love you."

Castiel kissed Elsa's forehead. "I love you too," Castiel responded then kissed her.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I love all the reviews I get. **

**To all my fellow readers and reviewers, you guys are the best!**

**I don't own anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Second Chance

**Tell my mother,**

**Tell my father**

**I've done the best I can**

**To make them realize**

**This is my life**

**I hope they understand**

**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

_-Shinedown_

* * *

Elsa stayed at Bobby's while Sam and Castiel went to find Dean. They came back two days laters. They had to keep Dean away from saying 'yes' to Michael. Dean was pacing around Bobby's studies, while everyone's gaze was towards him.

"Yeah, no, this is good," Dean said sarcastically. "Really! You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens."

"You ain't helpin'" Bobby said.

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Dean, enough of this," Elsa said.

"Elsa, why don't you just shut up," Dean said to her with growl.

"No, because you need help," Elsa replied.

"I don't need your help," Dean answered to her. "I don't need anyone's help."

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked alarmed.

"Reality happened," Dean answered. "Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people."

"But not all of them," Bobby said.

"Think about this Dean," Elsa said.

"I am thinking about it!" Dean shouted.

"Well, it doesn't look like it!" Elsa shouted with a glare."We gotta think of something else."

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say," Dean said. "But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me."

"You can't give up, son," Bobby said.

"You're not my father," Dean said to Bobby. "And you ain't in my shoes."

Bobby looked heartbroken as Dean said that. He took out a gun and a bullet. He set the bullet on the table and took a good look at it.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull," Bobby answered. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out.' But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!"

"You see Dean if you give up, we all give up," Elsa said.

"You have no say in this," Dean said.

"I have every say in this," Elsa said. "You're my brother, Dean."

"I don't have a sister," Dean said. "You are just an orphan half angel, half werewolf who is wanted dead by angel the minute she was born."

Elsa's eyes widen and she slapped Dean across the face. She glared at him with tears in her eyes as she gritted her teeth. Elsa turned away from him and went to Castiel, who looked worried. Castiel grasped his head and hunched in pain. Elsa turned her gaze to Castiel.

"Cas, you okay?" Elsa asked worried.

"No," Castiel answered.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Something's happening," Castiel answered.

"Where? Dean asked.

Castiel and Elsa disappeared from Bobby's studies.

* * *

Castiel and Elsa stood in the middle of a clearing of fallen trees. Elsa looked around.

"Cas, why are we here?" Elsa asked.

Castiel didn't answer her because he was too busy looking at a hole in the ground that was moving. Elsa sniffed the air. She smelled the sense of two other angels. Elsa turned into her wolf and growled.

Suddenly two angels appeared. One went for Castiel and the other went for Elsa. Castiel turned around and blocked the angel shot. Elsa lunged at the angel after her. She sunk her fangs deep into his neck. Castiel stabbed the angel that attacked him and then went to Elsa. The angel was screaming and struggling, but Elsa had a good grip and sunk her claws into the angel's shoulder.

"Elsa, bite harder," Castiel told her.

Elsa sunk her fangs deeper into the angel's neck. A bright white light flashed and the angel stopped moving. Elsa let go of the angel's neck go and looked up at Castiel, who patted her head.

"I told you you would be able to kill angels," Castiel said.

Elsa went to the pile of clothes on the ground. Castiel had his gaze on her. Elsa's ears flatten against her head.

"_Cas, can you turn around, while I change_," Elsa asked.

Castiel turned around and when to the moving hole. Elsa turned to her human form and got into her red and black plaid crop-top with black jeans and black leather biker jacket with her mother's crescent necklace and black boots. Elsa grabbed the two angel blades from the dead angels and went to Castiel.

"There someone in there," Castiel said as he pulled out a hand.

Elsa grabbed on another hand and they pulled a teenage boy. She looked at Castiel confused.

"Who the hell is this?" Elsa asked.

* * *

Elsa and Castiel appeared back in Bobby's studies holding the teenage boy.

"A little help here!" Elsa shouted.

"Boys!" Bobby yelled for Sam and Dean.

Elsa and Castiel laid the boy down on the cot. Everyone was around him.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked.

"That's our brother," Sam answered.

"Wait a minute, your brother?" Bobby asked. "Adam?"

"So there are three Winchesters," Elsa said. "Well, can't this day get an better.."

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean growled.

"Angels," Castiel answered.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked.

"They attacked us, while trying to get him," Elsa said.

"I know one thing for sure," Castiel said as he placed his hand on Adam's chest. "We need to hide him now."

Castiel branded the Enochian symbols on his ribs to hide him from angels. Adam woke up and looked at everyone.

"Where am I?" Adam asked.

"It's okay, just relax, you're safe," Sam said.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers," Dean said. "The girl is a friend."

"It's the truth, John Winchester was our father, too," Sam said trying to explain everything is a short way. "See, I'm Sam-"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean," Adam said. "I know who you are. And the girl is Elsa Wings, the half angel and half werewolf monster."

"Yep, angels did this," Elsa said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"They warned me about you," Adam answered.

"Who did?" Dean asked.

"The angels," Adam answered. "Now where the hell is Zachariah?"

Adam went up stair to get clean up. Elsa in Bobby's studies thinking about what Dean said. He was right about what she was. She was an orphan. Castiel came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He's right," Elsa said.

"He didn't mean it," Castiel said.

"If he meant it or not, he's still right," Elsa said as she hung her head.

Castiel kneel next to her and lifted her chin with his finger. They met each other's eyes. Kept there gaze locked on each other. Elsa's lips trembled, she wanted to kiss him, but not now. She wanted him to make her feel better, but he needed to focus on the problem.

"Dean isn't thinking correctly," Castiel said.

"I know, but what he said was true," Elsa said. "I'm just an orphan, I have nothing to say."

Adam came back and sat back on the cot. He was ready to explain everything to them. He just wanted to get away from them.

"So why don't you just tell us everything?" Dean asked as he pulled up a chair. "Start from the beginning."

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven," Adam said. "'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee-"

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven," Dean joked. "Did you get to third base?"

Elsa slapped Dean behind his head. "Seriously?" Elsa scoffed.

"Just uh, just keep going," Sam said.

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen," Adam said.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"To save the world," Adam answered.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil," Adam answered.

"What archangel?" Dean asked hoping he wasn't talking about Michael.

"Michael, I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know," Adam answered.

"Well, that's insane," Dean said.

"Not necessarily," Castiel said.

"How do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean," Castiel said.

"Well that doesn't make sense," Dean said.

"Well, deal with it," Elsa said. "Maybe you can get that into your damn skull."

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother," Castiel said. "It's not perfect, but it's possible."

"Well you gotta be kidding me," Dean said annoyed.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they're desperate," Castiel said."Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them."

"Alright, you know what?" Dean asked. "Blow me, Cas."

Elsa glared at Dean as she clenched her fist. They're eyes locked on each other with anger. She was going to stand up and punch Dean, but Castiel grabbed her arm. She turned to him and looked at him with her blue eyes. He saw the anger in her eyes.

"_Easy, he didn't mean it_," he told her.

"_Like hell he meant it_," Elsa told him as she narrowed her eyes.

"_Just sit down_," Castiel told her. "_It's fine, just sit down and stay calm_."

Elsa turned at Dean with the anger in her eyes. She turned away from him and sat back down in the chair, still angry. Sam looked at Elsa worried, but he had to focus on the situation.

"Look, no way," Sam said. "After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody? "

"No, well what do I know, I'm just a half angel, half werewolf orphan," Elsa said as she glanced at Dean.

"You know this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so—," Adam said standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no," Sam said as standing in Adam's way. "Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please."

"It's unbelievable," Adam said annoyed.

"Now, Adam…the angels are lying to you," Sam said.

"They're full of crap," Elsa said. "Except Cas, of course."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Adam said.

"Really. Why not?" Sam asked curiously.

"Um, 'cause they're angels," Adam said.

"Look kid, angels killed my mother," Elsa said.

"Well, she shouldn't of had you," Adam said.

Elsa clenched her fist as she glared at Adam. She didn't like the fact Adam blamed her mother for her own death. Elsa wanted to turn into her wolf and pin him down as she growled at him, but she had to stay calmed and ignored him.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam asked.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right?" Adam asked. "So we got to stop him."

"Yeah, but there's another way," Sam said.

"Great. What is it?" Adam said sarcastically

"We're working on 'the power of love'," Dean answered sarcastically.

"How's that going?" Adam asked.

"Mmm, not good," Dean answered.

"Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know," Sam said. "But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time."

"Give me one good reason," Adam said.

"Because we're blood," Sam answered.

"You've got no right to say that to me," Adam said.

"You're still John's boy," Bobby added.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year," Adam explained. "I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you."

"Fair enough," Sam said. "But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please."

* * *

Elsa sat alone in Bobby's basement melting the two angel blades, she stole from the two angels in the forest. As the blades melted she forged two silver arrows for her bow. She only had enough to make only two. She smiled as she made the finishing touches on her arrows. She looked at her silver bow, and smiled.

Elsa traced her finger on the one of arrows she made. She could still feel the heat coming off it. She pulled back her finger away from the arrow.

"They need to cool down more," a voice said.

Elsa turned around to see Castiel coming down the stairs. She smiled as he came up next to her.

"Yeah, I'll leave them alone for awhile," Elsa said. "I only was able to make two. I'll make more when I steal more angel blades."

Castiel's eyes turned to the bow as he picked it up. "This will make it easier to take down an angel without getting to close," Castiel said as he traced his finger on the bow string.

"That why I made them," Elsa replied.

"And you'll be the one shooting them," Castiel added as he handed her the bow.

Elsa grabbed the bow and set it down. "Yeah, I'm the best at shooting them," Elsa said as she turned her gaze toward the arrows.

She didn't feel like talking. Everything that was going on, she didn't feel like talking. She was thinking about what Adam said about her mother. Her mother and father are dead because of her. They weren't the only ones who died from her. Some hunter friends had died for her. Everyone was dying because of her.

"It's not your fault for them dying," Castiel said. "Your parents and the hunters."

Elsa turned her gaze to Castiel. "How did you know, I was thinking about that?" Elsa asked looking at him confused.

"I read your thoughts," Castiel answered.

"Damn it, Cas!" Elsa snapped. "I don't like that. I don't mind if we're talking through our thoughts, but don't go into my head if I don't allow it."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said as he hung his head. "I didn't mean to. I knew something was bothering you, but you didn't say anything about it. I went into your thoughts to figure it out, so I could help you, but that only angered you."

Elsa saw the expression on his face, he truly wanted to help her. He didn't like how the when her emotions were hidden from him. He wanted for Elsa to tell him the thing bothering her. Elsa felt upset that she snapped at Castiel like that. She just didn't like how he read her thoughts without her permission, but on the other hand he did it for her.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Elsa apologize. "It's just, with everything that's going on makes me question, if I'm a danger to Sam, Dean, Bobby and you."

"Why do you think you're a danger?" Castiel asked confused.

"Because everyone has died because of me," Elsa answered looking deep into his eyes. "My parents and some hunters. They all died because of me."

"Don't say that," Castiel said.

"But, it's true!" Elsa shouted as she stood up. "I'm better off away from everything or dead."

Castiel grabbed her shoulders as he met her eyes. He traced his fingers on her jawline. He looked deep into her blue eyes. Her eyes shined with his.

"Don't ever say that," Castiel told her. "I don't know what would I if you were gone. Before I met you, I didn't show the emotions I showed when I'm around you. If you die, I might as well be dead. Promise me you won't kill yourself or think about that you should be dead."

He let her shoulders drop to there place. Elsa locked her eyes on his blue eyes as she placed her finger tips from his chin to his jawline. He was the first to say that to her, to care deeply about her.

She pulled on his tie, bring him closer to her, so she could press her lips on his. His rough mouth was filled against her soft lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she let his tie go. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His finger clenched on the leather fabric as she had her fingers in his hair. He breathed against her lips before his tongue was slithering the inside of her mouth.

Elsa pulled away from the breathless kiss, with a smile. "I promise," she answered. Castiel wanted to kiss her again, but they heard foot steps coming from the stairs. The both separated from each other, before anyone could see.

Sam and Dean came down the stairs. Sam looked directly at Elsa as she stood there. "What's going on here?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing, just talking about stuff," Elsa answered nervously.

Sam knew something was going on between them, but he had to put it aside to deal with it later. Sam opened the door to the panic room, so Dean could enter.

Dean looked at Castiel's gaze. "Well, Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that…I got laid," Dean said.

"Dean, you disgusting," Elsa commented.

"Uh, why don't you two, uh, go keep an eye on Adam?" Sam directed to the two of them.

The two of them walked up stairs, into Bobby's studies. Adam was siting on the cot. Castiel leaned against the door and Elsa sat in a chair watching Adam.

"They may have told you I'm a monster, but that's a lie," Elsa said to him.

"Why should I believe you?" Adam snorted.

Elsa smiled. "If I was a monster, Sam and Dean would of have killed me already," Elsa said.

"They have bad judgement then," Adam scoffed.

"No, because I would have killed you right now," Elsa added.

Adam turned his gaze to met her blue eyes. She had made her point. Elsa crossed her legs as she leaned back in the chair. Adam rolled his eyes and looked away from Elsa.

"If you even care, I understand how you feel," Elsa said. "I didn't even know my father because he died when I was a baby and my mom died when I was 3. She left me here and Bobby has been the only family for me. He raised me and how do I repay him, by leaving him at 16 years old."

Adam glanced back her. "Why did you leave him?" Adam asked.

"Because a damn demon found me and threaten to possess him and kill him," Elsa answered. "So I left a note and walked away. Everyday since then I regretted it, but I did it, so he won't die."

Adam looked at her. He really didn't care about her life story, but he did understand the way she felt. After a while Adam fell asleep. Sam came upstairs after leaving Dean in the panic room.

"How's he doing?" Elsa asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"How you doing?" Elsa asked.

Sam nodded slightly. "Fine, just worried about Dean," Sam answered.

"I am too," Elsa replied. Elsa glanced at where Castiel stood, and saw he wasn't there. He went downstairs to check on Dean, but didn't come back. Sam and Elsa went down stairs to find Castiel gone and Dean gone.

"Damn it Dean!" Elsa cursed as she saw the angel wording spell.

The two of them went up stairs to get ready to search for Dean.

"Where's Cas?" Bobby asked.

"Blown to OZ!" Sam answered as he grabbed his jacket. "Look, I'll get Dean. He couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam."

"Sam?" Elsa said his name. Sam turned his gaze to her. "It's a full moon tonight."

"Great!" Sam answered sarcastically.

"Why don't I turn into a wolf now and help track Dean," Elsa suggested. "I'm a good tracker."

"But that will take more time," Sam said. "I'll go to look for Dean. Once I'm gone you go as your wolf and track him on your own. Bobby, watch Adam."

"How? You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage," Bobby said.

"Then cuff him to your chair. I don't know. Just watch him," Sam said as he walked out the door.

Elsa turned to Bobby. "You be careful out there," Bobby told her. "I don't want to fine you with animal control again."

"That's was one time!" Elsa complained. "Can you open the door?"

Bobby rolled over the door and held it open. Elsa turned into her wolf and headed out the door. She quickly ran to the side of the streets. She lifted her nose to sniffed the air. She caught Dean's sense heading south. Elsa ran south to pick up more of Dean's sense.

Her heart was pumping adrenaline, the a cold breeze flowed through Elsa's fur. The sky changed from blue to black in a matter of hours. The full moon was up and glowing on Elsa. She went into town, but hid around alleys. She sniffed Dean's sense that lead to an alley. As she entered the alley she saw Castiel beating the shit out of Dean.

"I rebelled for this?! So that you could surrender to them?" Castiel shouted as he punched Dean.

"Cas! Please!" Dean begged.

"I gave everything for you and this is what you give to me," Castiel growled as he pinned Dean against the wall. He through Dean on the ground and got him on his knees. He raised his fist at him.

"_Cas_!" Elsa shouted.

Castiel turned his head around to see Elsa standing there. She ears were flatten against her head and he heard the sound of her whimpering. She was a terrified of what she witnessing. She never want to see Castiel like this. Castiel turned back to Dean to face him.

"Do it. Just do it!" Dean shouted.

Castiel raised his fist, but he unclenched his fist. He touched Dean's forehead knocking him out. Castiel turned his gaze to Elsa, who just stood there with relief in her eyes.

"Come here, Elsa," Castiel commanded her.

Elsa slowly and cautiously walked her way to him. She lifted her head to met his eyes. He slightly smiled and stroked her head softly and slowly. He wished that she had never seen him like that.

"I'm sorry," he told her looking into her wolf eyes. "You should of never seen that side of me."

Elsa licked his hand. "_It's fine,_" Elsa answered him. "_I would of done the same_."

Castiel smiled and picked up Dean. He placed one of Dean's arm around his shoulders. He touched Elsa and the three of them appeared in Bobby's studies. They noticed Adam was gone.

"Because the angels took him," Castiel answered.

Bobby and Sam looked at the three of them. Elsa jumped on the cot and laid down.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Me," Castiel answered as he set Dean down on a chair.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them," Castiel answered.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream," Castiel answered.

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Sam asked.

"_Damn, they ask a lot of question,_" Elsa said.

Castiel glanced at her with a smile. "_They just want to save Adam_," Castiel said.

Elsa rolled her eyes and laid her head down. Castiel turned back to Sam.

"The angel might have taken them to the green room," Castiel answered. "That's where they took Dean, when they needed him."

"So can you take us?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"Okay, let's take Dean to the panic room and cuff him," Sam said picking up Dean with Castiel's help.

After they locked Dean up, they came upstairs. Elsa was waiting patiently on the cot. When she saw Castiel come up, her tail wagged rapidly. Castiel sat next to her and stroked her head. Sam noticed Elsa's wagging her tail around Castiel and glared secretly at him. Castiel didn't notice, but Elsa did. She looked worried at Sam. Why would Sam do that?

"What if I bring Dean to find Adam?" Sam asked.

"Boy, are you crazy?" Bobby asked angrily. "You can't take Dean!"

"He's right, it would give Dean the chance to say 'yes' to Michael," Castiel added.

"Maybe it might change his mind about it," Sam said.

"I doubt it," Bobby added.

Sam turned to Elsa. "Cas, what does Elsa think about this?" Sam asked.

"_I don't know if I can't predict what would happen if we do," Elsa said._

"She said, she doesn't know," Castiel repeated.

Sam went down stairs to check on Dean. Bobby sat in his studies drinking beer. Castiel sat with Elsa's head on his lap. Her ears twitched as the sound of wolves howled. She lifted her head and howled.

"Knock it off, Elsa," Bobby demanded. "It annoying."

Elsa stopped howling and laid her head down. Castiel smiled as he felt the soft white fur on his lap.

"_Why do wolves howl_?" Castiel asked her.

"_Because it's a way of communication_," Elsa answered. "_Each howl has a different song, but each one has a meaning."_

"_What did that one mean?_" Castiel asked.

"_One of there pack members died_," Elsa answered. "_I howled to send my condolences."_

Castiel slightly smiled and looked at Bobby, who was reading some random book. Elsa jumped of the bed and stretched her legs. Her ears twitched from the sound of footsteps. She turned her head to see Sam and Dean coming up.

"Let's hit the road," Dean said.

* * *

Elsa, Sam, Dean and Castiel stood outside of a warehouse. Elsa was human again. She wore a black tank top with a white leather jacket with jeans and boots. She had her bow and arrow on her back.

"Where the hell are we?" Elsa asked.

"Van Nuys, California," Castiel answered.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean asked.

"In there," Castiel answered pointing at the warehouse.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Elsa asked.

"Where'd you think it was?"Castiel asked confused.

"I—I don't know. Jupiter?A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys," Elsa answered.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there?" Sam asked.

"Because there are at least five angels in there," Castiel answered.

"So? You're fast," Dean scoffed.

"They're faster," Castiel said.

"Then let me help you," Elsa said. "I'm fast."

"I don't think you're as quick as them," Castiel said. "I'm not taking that risk of you getting injured."

Castiel takes his tie and wraps it around his palm. Elsa looked confused, but started feeling worried.

"What are you thinking?" Elsa asked worried.

"I'll clear them out," Castiel answered. "You three grab the boy. This is our only chance."

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"Not without back up," Elsa added. "I'm going to take them on as well."

"No!" Castiel answered her. "You're going to stay with Sam and Dean."

"I wasn't asking," Elsa said. "I'm going and that's final. "

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean asked.

"Maybe it is," Castiel answered. "But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does."

Castiel pulls out a box cutter from his trench coat. Elsa stares at it and looked back at him.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked.

Castiel glanced at Elsa. "Don't look," he told her.

Elsa closed her eyes, but it didn't matter. She could still hear him holding in the pain. Whatever he was doing, she was going to yell at him for it after this. She didn't like hearing the pain.

Elsa opened her eyes when she stopped hearing the pain. She watched as Castiel started walking into the warehouse alone. She took a step forward to follow him, but Sam grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned her eyes up to met his hazel brown eyes.

"Don't go in there," Sam begged her.

"I'm sorry, but he'll need all the help he can get," Elsa answered as he let go of her arm.

As, Elsa walked into the warehouse with Sam and Dean following her. Once she was inside, Castiel wasn't in the building, all that was in the room was five angel blades, a dead angel and a door to a smaller room. Elsa looked frantically around for him. She grabbed three of the angel blades and gave the other two to Sam and Dean. The three of them walk into the room to find Adam on the ground in pain. Dean ran to Adam's side.

"Adam, hey. Hey," Dean said to him.

"You came for me," Adam said with a weak breath.

"Yeah, well, you're family," Dean answered.

"Dean, it's a trap," Adam said.

"I figured," Dean answered as he helped up Adam.

"Dean, please, did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah sarcastically asked.

"Did you?" Dean asked.

Sam raised his angel blade at Zachariah, but Zachariah knew it and knocked it out of his hand. He threw Sam to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean and Elsa yelled.

Before Elsa could act, Zachariah threw her the ground with the wave of his hand. Elsa landed on her back and groaned in pain.

"Elsa!"Dean shouted.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean? Patience," Zachariah told him.

He waved his hand and Adam fell to the ground. With another swift wave he made Adam start coughing up blood.

"Adam? Let him go, you son of a bitch," Dean cursed.

"I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure," Zachariah said. "And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said...You, me, your hemorrhaging brothers."

Zachariah clenched his towards Sam. Sam's mouth started pouring out blood like Adam. Zachariah turned to Elsa, who was trying to get off the ground. He pushed her back to down to the ground with the wave of his hand.

"You always seem to get in my way," he said. "I should of killed you when I first saw you."

Elsa smirked. "I would of escaped from you, asshole."

Zachariah glared at her as he clenched his fist to cause her to groan in more pain and to cough up blood. She felt like if someone was stabbing her in her chest and through her around like a rag-doll. Elsa screamed in agonizing pain. Dean wanted to cry as he watched as his brothers and sister in pain. Zachariah turned to Dean.

"You're finally ready, right?", he asked Dean. "You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice."

"Stop it," Dean begged. "Stop it right now!"

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah asked.

"Damn it, Zachariah," Dean cursed. "Stop it, please. I'll do it."

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Zachariah asked.

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes," Dean answered.

"Dean!" Sam and Elsa yelled.

Dean ignored them. He had a plan, but he had to protect them from any harm.

"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!" Dean yelled.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zachariah asked thinking Dean would take him as a fool.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean answered with a serious tone.

Dean and Zachariah locked on each expression. Zachariah turned and began to summon Michael in Enochian.

"Zodiredo…noco…aberamage…nazodpesade…" he recited. "He's coming."

Sam and Elsa looked at Dean with questionable looks. Dean smiled at them and winked at them. He wasn't going to be the vessel. He had a plan. The ground began to rumble. Michael was coming.

"Of course, I have a few conditions," Dean said turning his attention back Zachariah.

"What?" Zachariah asked annoyed.

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes," Dean replied.

"Sure, fine. Make a list," Zachariah answered him.

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you," Dean said with a smile.

"What did you say?" Zachariah asked confused.

"I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal," Dean replied.

"You really think Michael's gonna go for that?" Zachariah scoffed.

"Who's more important to him now? You…or me?" Dean asked.

"You listen to me," Zachariah angrily said. "You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable," Dean replied.

"Michael's not gonna kill me," Zachariah said like he knew what would happen.

"Maybe not. But I am," Dean said as he stabbed an angel blade under Zachariah's chin. A white light came out of him. Dean fell to the ground, but quickly got up and went to Adam. A high pitch piercing sound started. Michael was close.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked as he helped Adam.

"Yeah," Adam answered.

"Okay, come on," Dean said.

He went towards Sam, who was scooping up Elsa into his arms. The four of them headed out the door, but the door slams behind Sam and Dean. Dean tried to opens the door, but the knob burned his hand.

"Dean, help! Dean!" Adam shouted from other side.

"Hold on! We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?!" Dean shouted back.

But Adam didn't answered. Dean opened the door to find everything had disappeared. The green room was gone. Adam was gone.

* * *

Elsa sat in the back seat with her legs stretched out down the seat. She was looking out the window to face the night sky. She was wondering about Castiel and what had happen. She was worried he did something stupid that could of killed him. She just hoped that he was alive. Who would of though, that she would of fell in love with an angel. The irony. Angels, who have wanted her dead and now she fell in love with one. She kissed one. Castiel wasn't just any angel, he was an angel who understood her. He is her angel and she is his pet wolf.

Sam glanced at the mirror to watch Elsa's expressions change. Sam knew what she was thinking of. She was thinking of Castiel. Why couldn't she forget about the angel and fall for him? What makes him so special? Sam knew the way the two of them acted around each other and it makes him want to gag every time. Like the time Sam saw them in the basement together, he knew something was going on or when he saw them sitting on the cot together.

He loved Elsa. Everything about her, he loved. Her personality. Her blue eyes that shined with the stars. Her wolf. Everything about her, makes him fall head over heels for her. He hadn't felt this way, since Jessica. He loves her even more than he loved Jessica. He wants to be there for her, he wants to protect her from the danger that lie ahead for her. If only she loved him and not that trench coat angel.

"What are you thinking about, Elsa?" Sam asked her.

Elsa snapped out of her trance to face to Sam.

"Umm...if Adam is okay," Elsa lied.

Sam knew she was lying. She was horrible at lying anyway, but he played along. "You think Adam's okay?" Sam asked.

"Doubt it. Cas either," Dean answered. "But we'll get 'em."

"I hope so," Elsa said. She was more worried about Castiel than Adam, but she at least she hoped that Adam was okay.

"So?" Sam asked.

"'So' what?" Dean asked.

"I saw your eyes," Sam said. "You were totally rockin' the "yes" back there. So, what changed your mind?"

"Honestly? The damnedest thing," Dean began to explain. "I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and all I can think about is, 'this stupid son of a bitch brought me here.' I just didn't want to let you and Elsa down. "

"You didn't," Sam said. "You almost did. But you didn't."

"I owe you an apology," Dean said. "I owe you the biggest apology to you, Elsa."

"No, man. No, you don't," Sam told him.

"Just...let me say this," Dean begged. "I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way. "

"Sounds good," Sam said.

"And Elsa, let me say this to you," Dean said glancing at Elsa through the mirror. "That stuff I said about you not being my sister and orphan, I didn't mean it. I was just angry, that's all. Ever since you joined us, you've always been a great help to us. Back in the beautiful room, when I saw you in pain, it killed me. You're my sister, you're family. Don't ever forget that. So let bring them a fight angels and demons will never forget. A fight that might let a wolf be free."

Elsa smiled and glanced at the stars. "That's sound good, Dean," Elsa said with soft gentle voice. "That sound good."

**Okay now I have some question for you.**

**1. Should I kill Gabriel next chapter?**

** I make a huge altercation between Sam and Castiel?**

**3. Should I go all the way to season 9?**

** are you enjoying the story?**

**5. What else do you wish to see?**

**Please answer these question by reviewing. I love reading reviews. It's bring joy to see what everyone thinks. **

**The reason why I took forever to finish was because I started school last week. Yikes! But I might just update every Saturday or Sunday, depending how much homework I get. **

**To my readers, you guys are the best and amazing.**

**I don't own Supernatural. Elsa Wings is my OC.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Am I Wrong

**So am I wrong  
For thinking that we could be something for real?  
Now am I wrong  
For trying to reach the things that I can't see?**

_-Nico & Vinz_

* * *

It was raining as they got to the hotel called Elysian Field hotel. They enter the lobby soaked and gasping. There was lobby music playing around.

"Great, I'm wet and this stupid lobby music is playing," Elsa said annoyed.

Sam chuckled. "This music is pretty annoying," Sam said.

The three of them walked up to the counter to check in. A man with the name tag that said 'Chad' was standing there with a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Whew, nice digs, for once," Dean greeted. "Busy night?"

"Any port in a storm, I guess," Chad chuckled as he handed as. "If you could just fill this out, please."

"Yeah," Dean answered with a fake smile.

Elsa glanced at Dean and spotted a cut on his neck. She knew Dean didn't have a cut when they came in.

"Sir, I think... Shaving nick there," Chad said as he handed Dean a tissue to wipe off the cut.

"How the hell did you get that?" Elsa asked.

Before Dean could answer, Chad gave Dean the key. "Your key."

"Oh, thanks," Dean answered. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?"

"Buffet," Chad answered. "All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area."

"You don't say?" Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"That pie will be gone, before it comes out of the oven," Elsa added.

The three of them walked into the buffet. Sam and Elsa watched Dean get the pie. Elsa was bored out of her mind watching it. Ever since she got here, she had a bad feeling about this place. The odor that she smell gave her a feeling that she was in danger. Her wolf was going crazy and wanted her to leave this place.

"I don't like this place," Elsa said as she watched every person pass by.

"It's until the rain stops," Sam answered. "We'll leave afterwards."

"We better," Elsa added with a harsh tone.

Sam looked worried. "That sounded harsh. Something wrong?"

Elsa looked up to meet Sam's hazel eyes. She couldn't tell him her feelings for Castiel, who knows how he'll react. She was just worried about Castiel, that it started stressing her out. She had to think of a way to put it without him going insane.

"It's just nothing," Elsa answered.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked worried. "You could always talk to me."

Sam moved his hand on top of Elsa's small, delicate hands. She quickly glanced at her hand and slowly slid it away from Sam's. She knew that trick. Every time she would go to a bar, every guy that would want to have her would try that trick, but she refused them every time.

"Umm, I'm sure," Elsa answered with a fake smile. "Thanks, you're...a great friend."

"What if that wasn't the case?" Sam asked staring deep into he blue eyes.

Before, Elsa could answer Dean came to the table.

"Sam, unpucker, man," Dean said. "Eat something. You too, Elsa."

"We should hit the road, Dean," Elsa said.

"In this storm? I-it's-," Dean said.

"It's biblical," Sam said. "Exactly. I-it's friggin' Noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie."

"I don't like this place, let's go," Elsa begged.

"How many hours of sleep did you two got this week? What? Three? Four?" Dean asked. "Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states."

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up," Sam said.

"Nobody's giving up," Dean. "Especially me. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon, I can feel it. And we will find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you are no good to me burnt out. "

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Sam said annoyed.

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once," Dean said. "Let's try to enjoy it."

Elsa couldn't enjoy the night. She was worried about Castiel, but another thought came to her head. The way Sam acted around her, it was like he cared deeply around her. The way he would stare into her blue eyes, she felt that he wanted her to be his. When he glared at Castiel that night she was a wolf, she wondered why, but now she figured it out.

After Dean finished, the three of them went up to the room. They noticed a couple making out in the hallway. Dean smiled and pointed at them.

"Oh, what are you, 12?" Elsa asked sarcastically. Sam chuckled at Elsa commented.

"I'm young at heart," Dean answered as Sam open the room and they entered. "Wow. Look at this. We're like Rockefellers. Chocolates! You want yours?"

"No, I want it," Elsa whinnied. "Can I have it?"

"Knock yourself out," Sam answered.

Dean tossed Elsa the chocolate. As he ate his, Dean picked up a piece of paper and smiled.

"Whoa. "Casa Erotica 13" on demand," Dean said while Sam scoffed. "What?"

"You better watched that while I'm not around," Elsa demanded.

"Isn't this place... in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?" Sam asked.

Before Elsa could respond, the three hunters heard a women pleasurably moaning loudly from the other side of the wall. Then they heard the bed banging against the wall as well as chuckling. Then a loud thud which accompanies the brick wall of the room being smashed in from the other side, almost knocking the LCD flat screen television off the wall.

The three of them got suspicious and went to the honeymoon suit to find it empty, except an engagement ring on the floor. The three of them went down to the check in desk. Chad was there smiling creepily.

"The, uh, the room next to ours - t-the couple that are, uh, joined at the lips - have you seen them?" Dean asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan - the honeymooners?" Chad asked. "They checked out. Is something the matter?"

"They checked out?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. Mm, just now," Chad answered as he looked at the computer.

"Really? It sort of seemed like they were, uh ...in the middle of something," Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to, uh, check out without this," Dean said as he held up the engagement ring.

"Oh, dear. I'll just put that right in the lost and found," Chad said taking the ring. "Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh, no. No, we're good," Elsa answered.

"Super-fantastic," Chad said.

They slowly walked away from the desk.

"Creepy," Sam said.

"Broke the needle," Dean said. "All right, well, I'll scope out the joint, and you keep an eye on Norman Bates over here. I mean, one night off. Is that too much to ask?"

"And what about me?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you're the most valuable being here, so stay in the room," Dean said. "Sam, will be there in a while."

The three of them parted ways. As Elsa made her way in the motel room, her ears twitched to the sound of cutting. She felt some small pain on her neck to find she had gotten a small cut. Elsa went into the room and clean off the bleeding cut. She heard the door open to find Sam coming in with a cut on his neck.

"Sam, you're bleeding," Elsa said worried.

"I know, but it's small," Sam said. "No big deal."

Elsa grabbed a small wet towel and cleaned off Sam's cut. Sam smiled as she cleaned off the cut. It gave him a sense of feeling that he still had a chance. He needed to take the chance now.

"Elsa?" he softly said her name.

Her eyes looked up to meet his hazel eyes. "Yes, Sam," she softly answered.

"You like me, right?" Sam asked.

Elsa smiled. "Yes, I like you," she answered him.

"But do you like me, this way?" Sam asked as he pressed his lips upon hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. Elsa eyes widened as she felt his soft lips pressed against her. She tried to pushed herself off, but Sam didn't let go. He wanted to kiss her since the day he met her.

Elsa managed to push herself off of Sam. She stared at him breathless. She knew Sam liked her, but she hated to tell him the truth.

"Sam, I don't like you that way," Elsa said.

Sam's heart broke into two pieces. He had hoped her reaction would be to kiss back, but he let his imagination get the best of him. He had hoped that her feelings for Castiel would fade away, but he could see that he was wrong. Why could this happen to Castiel? Why did he have to suffer?

"Elsa, why?" Sam begged.

"Sam, because I like you like a brother," Elsa answered.

"No, it's because you love Castiel," Sam snapped at her.

Elsa gasped in shock. How did he know? She was sure that he didn't know, but she was wrong. She gave him a questionable look.

"You don't think, I notice you flirting with him?" Sam snapped. "You're clueless, Elsa! How could you not notice my feelings for you? How could you do this to me!"

Suddenly, Dean entered the room, looking confused on what he just walked into. Elsa walked out of the room, unsettled about what was happening. Dean glared at Sam, who just turned away from him.

"Sammy, what did you do?" Dean growled.

"Leave me alone, Dean," Sam demanded.

"Not until you tell me, what happened between the two of you,"Dean answered.

Sam turned to his brother, depressed, but full of anger. "I kissed her," he answered. "And she pushed herself off me. I love her, but she doesn't love me. She loves Cas."

Dean sighed, he knew this would happen, but he needed to tell Sam the truth. "I know," Dean said. "I know Elsa and Cas are in love with each other."

"For how long have you known?" Sam asked.

"Since, I saw them kissing, in the parking lot after we were done talking to Cupid," Dean confessed.

"And why didn't you tell me this?" Sam asked heartbroken.

"Because I knew you loved her," Dean answered. "I didn't want you to be upset."

"Well, you were right," Sam said. "I'm pissed and more heartbroken than I was when I lost Jessica."

"But you should of knew that she would fall for Cas," Dean said.

Sam hated the fact Dean was right. A part of him, knew that Elsa would fall for Castiel. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He looked back at Dean.

"I'm going to bring her back, and we're going back on whatever the hell is going on," Dean said. "You have some time to think about your feeling."

With that Dean walked out of the room, to find Elsa. He walked down the hallway, to find Elsa sitting on the floor of the hallway, just eight rooms down. She had her head buried in her knees. Dean walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Elsa?" He softly called her name.

Elsa lifted her head up with her eyes full of tears. Dean sighed and crouched down in front of her.

"This is my fault," Elsa said tearfully.

"No, you didn't do nothing wrong," Dean said.

"I fell in love," Elsa answered.

"That's not a crime," Dean told her. "You couldn't help those feeling coming in. Neither could Cas and Sammy."

"I hurt Sam, I broke his heart," Elsa said.

"That what happens when you like someone and they don't like you," Dean answered. "It's a part of life. Sammy is just going to have to face it. I know I have."

Elsa smiled. "Dean, is Sam mad at me?" Elsa asked.

"Nah, he's heartbroken and jealous, but he's not mad at you," Dean said. Dean stood up and helped Elsa off the floor. "Come on, we need to finish this."

Elsa and Dean walked through the hall. As they passed the rooms, one of them was wide open with an elephant in it. Elsa and Dean stopped and checked to room again. But the elephant was gone, instead it was a man with a towel around his torso.

"This ain't no peep show, you two!" the man shouted as he shut the door.

The two of them looked confused. "Did you see, Dumbo?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, and he flew away," Dean answered. "Let's get back to the room to get Sam and head down stairs."

* * *

Chad, wasn't Chad. He was a god name Mercury. He stood with Kali and Baldur, two of the many gods and goddesses that have come to this hotel. Baldur was flirting with Kali before Mercury had entered.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mercury said. "The last guest just arrived."

"So everything's ready?" Baldur asked.

"As it will ever be," Mercury said. "Pantry's full."

"And the Winchesters?" Baldur asked.

"Suspicious, but under control," Mercury answered.

"You have their blood?" Kali asked.

"Of course I do," Mercury answer as he held out three veils of blood. "I'm quick. Boys never even knew what hit them. But the girl with them is I'm very curious about."

"Why?" Kali asked in a harsh tone.

"Well, it's her blood," Mercury answered. "The Winchester said that she was a valuable being, so she's not human, by the looks of her blood."

"What is she?" Baldur asked curiously.

"By the looks of her blood, she's half werewolf and half angel," Mercury answered. "I've never heard of something like that."

"Neither have I," Baldur responded. "I bet none of us have heard of a being like her. Maybe the angel may want her."

"And is she under control?" Kali asked.

"She is like the Winchester, but she wants to leave," Mercury answered. "She senses a dangerous presents here, so she's closer to know than the boys are. "

Kali looked at the veils of blood "We can't let that happen now can we," she responded.

* * *

Elsa and Dean were with Sam in lobby, explain to him about the elephant they saw in the room.

"An elephant?" Sam asked thinking they've gone insane.

"Yeah," Dean and Elsa answered at the same time.

"Like, an elephant?" Sam asked.

"Like, full-on Babar," Dean asked.

"So what the hell is... Where is everybody?" Sam asked noticing everyone was gone.

Elsa and Dean looked around to see the three of them were the only ones in the lobby. Sam went up to the door and tried to open them. They wouldn't open.

"Let me guess it's locked," Dean said. "So what the roaches check in, they don't check out?"

"Think about how we got here," Sam answered. "That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?"

"You saying we were led here?" Dean asked.

"Like rats in a maze," Sam answered.

"Great, now we're screwed," Elsa said harshly. "This is just great."

"Calm down, Elsa," Dean said. "Let's look around."

The three of them walked around the hotel. They went into the kitchen to look around. Dean and Elsa saw a boiling pot.

"Please be tomato soup, please be tomato soup," Dean begged as he lifted the ladle to reveal and eyeball. "Motel hell."

Elsa covered her mouth, so she wouldn't gag on what she saw.

Sam saw the locked freezer and walks slowly towards it. Inside he sees the rest of the hotel guests.

"Help us! Get us out!" a man begged.

Sam goes into his pocket and bring out his lock picking kit. He starts on picking the lock as fast as he could.

"Hurry up!" Elsa said in a rush.

"I'm going as fast as I... as I can," Sam told them as he turned to see someone standing behind Elsa and Dean.

"There's somebody behind us, isn't there?" Dean asked.

Elsa took out her dagger and tried to stab the guy behind them, but he quickly grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. Elsa groaned in pain. Sam tried to go after her, but him and Dean were held back.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Elsa were dragged into the ballroom. In the room they saw the many gods and goddesses in the room. Odin, Baldur, Kali, Ganesh, Zao Shen, Mercury and many others. Elsa hands were tied with chained cuffs, to avoid her from attacking.

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention," Dean joked.

"Dinner is served." Mercury said as he took of the lid to reveal a meals made with human in it. Elsa tried so hard not to gag over it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived," Baldur announced.

Sam, Dean and Elsa were forced to sit in chairs and watch what was going on.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming," Baldur. "Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof.-"

"Gods?" Sam asked to Elsa and Dean.

"Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules," Baldur stated. "No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here."

"Oh, we are so... so screwed," Elsa said to Sam and Dean.

"Now we all know why we're here," Baldur said. "The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels and a angel wolf girl. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

Zao Shen said something in Chinese, in a harsh tone.

"Oh I don't like his tone," Dean said to Sam and Elsa.

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" Ganesh asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about!" Odin said. " 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!" Odin laugh and glance at Elsa worried.

"That can be arranged," Elsa told him with a smirk.

Zao Shen rolled his eyes and said something in Chinese.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Odin asked. "Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break!"

Zao Shen growled something in Chinese to Odin.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Odin asked.

Zao Shen yelled at Odin in Chinese.

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me, boy!" Odin yelled.

Zao Shen kept yelling at Odin.

"No one's ever proved that," Odin yelled.

Sam and Dean began to pick the lock from Elsa cuffs as the gods argued. As soon as Elsa's arms were freed, the three of them tried to leave the room quietly, but a chandelier fell in front of them.

"Stay," Kali demanded. "We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us."

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them," Mercury said nervously.

Kali gave Mercury a glare and started to make him choking up blood.

"Kali!" Baldur called her name meaning to stop. Kali stopped hurting Mercury.

"Who asked you?" she snapped at him.

Suddenly, the doors open wide. Entering the room was Gabriel, the archangel. Elsa's eyes widened with shock.

"Can't we all just get along!" Gabriel joked around.

Dean was going to say his name, but Gabriel made Dean choke on his own words.

"Sam! Elsa! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" Gabriel said.

"Loki," Baldur said in a harsh tone.

"_Loki_?" Elsa asked herself.

"Baldur, Good seeing you too," Gabriel greeted. "I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?" Baldur asked harshly.

"To talk about the elephant in the room," Gabriel answered. Ganesh stood up looking offended. "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first."

Gabriel turned to Sam, Dean and Elsa.

"The adults need to have a little conversation," Gabriel said. "Check you later."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, sending Sam, Dean and Elsa to their motel room.

* * *

"Okay Did that - Holy crap!" Dean said.

"This is a great night off," Elsa sarcastically said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sam said. "By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving."

"Okay, yeah, next time," Dean said.

"If there is a next time," Elsa added.

"Alright, so what's our next move?" Sam asked.

"I-I-I... I don't know," Dean said stuttering. "Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?"

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked as he appeared in the room.

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel," Dean insulted him.

"Maybe later, big boy," Gabriel replied.

"I should've known," Dean said. "I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump."

"You think I'm behind this?" Gabriel asked. "Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass."

"You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean asked.

"Bingo!" Gabriel replied. "Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned."

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to 'play our roles'," Dean said. "You're uber boning us!"

"Ohh... The end is still nigh," Gabriel said. "Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care?" Elsa asked.

"I don't care," Gabriel said. "But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental."

"Awww Gabriel has a soft spot," Elsa mocked.

"Like you're one to talk," Gabriel said. "How's Cas, by the way?"

Elsa's heart dropped. Gabriel knew about her and Castiel. Who else knew? Bobby? Elsa looked away from Gabriel and the boys. She wanted to cry her eyes out. She missed Castiel. Her angel, wasn't here.

"Do they have a chance?" Sam asked. "Against Satan?"

"Really, Sam?" Elsa asked. "I doubt that they have a chance."

"You got a better idea, Elsa?" Sam asked.

"It's a bad idea," Gabriel answered. "Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?"

"Okay, great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean asked.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies," Gabriel answered. "It's a blood spell. You three are on a leash."

"Ugh, I feel like a dog," Elsa whined.

"Aren't you?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm a wolf, dumb-ass," Elsa answered.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. "The blood spell?"

"It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic," Gabriel said as he spritzes his mouth with breath spray.

"Okay, yeah," Dean said. "Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us."

"Forget it," Gabriel told them.

"It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here."

"They called you Loki, right?" Dean asked. "Which means they don't really know who you are?"

"Told you, I'm in witness protection," Gabriel answered.

"Okay, well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity," Dean tested him."They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd."

"I'll take your voices away," Gabriel said.

"We'll write it down," Dean said.

"I'll cut off your hands," Gabriel added.

"Well then, people are gonna be asking, 'Why are you guys running around with no hands?'" Dean asked.

"Fine," Gabriel gave in. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go get our blood," Sam answered.

"Okay," Gabriel said.

"Wait!" Elsa called out. "Don't try an funny games on us."

"Why would I do that?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, 'Loki' you love to mess with us," Elsa said. "Try anything, and I hunt you down myself."

Gabriel disappeared from the room.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Elsa went to the lobby when they heard a man screaming. They hide out of sight, but watched as a man was dragged out of the employee entrance.

"No! N-No! No! Please! Gah" the man begged for his life. He continues to scream until his neck was chopped with a cleaver.

"It's too late," Sam told Elsa and Dean.

Elsa wanted to run up at them and rip those puny gods throats out. But she knew there were more lives to save.

The three of them made there way into the kitchen, to the freezer. The people locked in the freezer were begging and screaming for help. Sam hurry and started to pick the lock. As Elsa and Dean stood guard, Zao Shen came up and attacked them. He threw Dean to the ground, but a metal shelf landed in him. Elsa was about to shift into her wolf when Zao Shen grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground.

Then he started choking Sam. Dean tried to stand up, but the metal shelf was on top of him. Elsa mange to get up and got the shelf off of Dean. He stood up and grabbed a wooden stake. He stabbed Zao Shen in the heart with the stake.

"Where the hell is Gabriel?" Elsa asked.

Three other gods come in and dragged The three of them into the ballroom. Elsa struggled as they put the chain cuffs on her wrist. In the ballroom, Gabriel sat in a chair with his arms tied behind him.

"How could you get yourself caught!" Elsa shouted at him.

"I didn't hide my tracks so well," Gabriel answered her. He looked back at Kali. "How long have you known?" Gabriel asked Kali.

"Long enough", she said.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked.

Gabriel turned to Dean and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us", Kali said.

"Kali, don't", Gabriel begged.

"You're mine now. And you have something I want", she said. She sat on the arm of Gabriel's chair and reached into his jacket and pulled out an angel blade. "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel", she said.

Elsa started to struggle against the cuffs as she saw Kali pulled out the angel blade. She knew what Kali planned and she didn't want it to happen.

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer", Gabriel said.

"He's lying. He's a spy", Kali said.

"Gabriel, maybe a liar and a trickster, but he isn't working the devil," Elsa defended. "Believe me, he warned me about Lucifer wanting to get his hands. I didn't believe him at first, but he right. Now, Lucifer wants my power."

"Like she said, I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends…" Gabriel said.

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry", she said.

She stabbed Gabriel with the blade.

"No!" Elsa shouted.

Gabriel screamed in pain and in a flash of white light, he died. Tears rolled down Elsa's eyes. Gabriel May have done some pretty horrible things, but she did care about him. He was the closest thing she had to know more about her mother.

"This is crazy", Mercury said.

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer", Kali said.

"News flash dumb asses, you can die too!" Elsa shouted. "And I hope you do. If it isn't by Lucifer, I will hunt every last one of you puny gods down and rip you apart!"

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up," Dean said.

"Are you outta your mind?" Sam asked him.

"I'm outta options," Dean told him before he turned back to the gods. "Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats or let a she-wolf do it , you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here. "

"How?" Kali asked.

"First you let those main courses go," Dean demanded. "Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally. Also, you let Elsa out of her chains."

"I can't trust her," Kali said. "She might try to kill me."

"She won't, because she's going to behave, right?" Dean told Elsa.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I won't rip your throats out."

Kali handed Dean the key to the cuffs. He took off the cuffs from Elsa's wrist and went on freeing the the people from the hell hotel. Elsa stayed with Kali, Baldur and Sam.

"So you're going to summon Lucifer", Kali said walking up to Sam.

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running", Sam said.

"Breaking them would be easier", she said.

"You want to hold my hand?" Elsa asked him.

"What am I five?" Sam joked.

Before Kali could do anything, Dean entered the room.

"Show's over," Dean said. "Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked."

"He's alive?" Elsa asked relieved.

She felt happy and relief that he was alive. She know didn't feel like his death was her fault. The lights began to flicker.

"What's happening?" Baldur asked.

"It's him", Sam said.

"He's here", Elsa said.

"How?" Kali asked.

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?" Dean asked.

"We can't", Baldur said as Lucifer entered the ballroom.

By the looks of it, Lucifer's vessel was dying. He had red burn spots all over his head.

"Of course you can't," Lucifer said. "You didn't say 'mother, may I?' Sam, Dean, good to see you again". He turned to see Elsa. "And Elsa might I say, I'm glad to see you the most."

"I'm not," Elsa answered.

"Awww don't be like that," Lucifer begged.

"Do you like me to say 'Why don't you go to hell' better?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

"Been there, sweetie," Lucifer said.

Baldur walked up to Lucifer with rage in his eyes. "Baldur, don't", Kali begged.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur asked. Baldur stormed up to Lucifer and who jammed his hand through Baldur's chest.

"No one gives us the right, we take it", Lucifer said pulling his hand out as Baldur dropped dead to the floor.

Kali's arm suddenly burst into flames which she threw at Lucifer. Sam grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her behind an overturned table with Dean.

"Talk about the girl on fire," Elsa joked.

"You okay?" Sam asked Elsa and Dean.

"Not really. Better late than never, huh?" Gabriel said as he appeared next to them. He handed Dean a DVD. "Guard this, with your life", Gabriel told him. He went around the table and stopped Lucifer as he was about to kill Kali. He stood, sword in hand. "Lucy, I'm home", Gabriel said.

Lucifer stepped closer to Gabriel. "Not this time", Gabriel said pointing his sword at Lucifer. He helped Kali from the floor as Sam, Dean and Elsa got up.

"Guys, get her out of here," Gabriel commanded.

Sam and Dean helped Kali as the four of them walked out. Elsa could still hear them as she walked out.

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really?" Lucifer asked. "I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

The four of them walked out to the Impala. Elsa kept looking back, thinking about if she could do anything.

"I'm not getting in that thing", Kali said in disgust.

"Just get in the car, princess", Dean said.

As Kali got in the car, Elsa turned into her wolf and went back into the hotel.

"Shit! Elsa!" Dean shouted.

"What happen?" Sam asked worried.

"Elsa, went back to help Gabriel as her wolf," Dean answered.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed.

"We can't go back now," Dean said. "We have to leave."

"And leave Elsa?" Sam asked.

"She can handle herself," Dean said as he got in the car. "If things get to crazy, she'll runaway. She'll find us or go to Bobby's."

Sam and Dean drove away, but still worrying about Elsa.

* * *

Elsa slowly walked into the ballroom. She saw two Gabriel, one in front of Lucifer and the other behind him.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel," Lucifer said. "But I know where your heart truly lies".

Before Lucifer stabbed to Gabriel behind him, Elsa lunged her jaws at his shoulder. Lucifer screamed in pain, but Gabriel missed when he tried to stabbed Lucifer.

"Gabriel! Run!" Elsa said.

Gabriel didn't want to, but he did what Elsa told him to do. Lucifer shook Elsa off his shoulder. Elsa looked like she was going to lung at Lucifer's throat.

"Clever, clever wolf," Lucifer commented. "But you don't know what else I have plan."

Elsa snarled at him. She let out a loud growl. She lunged at Lucifer, but he grabbed her neck. He threw her down to the floor. She went out cold.

"Bad girl," Lucifer told her. "Now, stay and behave. Think about joining me, too."

Lucifer turned away from her wolf body laying limp. Elsa's wolf body was the only thing left in the room. Everything went black.

* * *

Elsa woke up on a soft bed, in her human form. Her head hurt like hell and she was a little dizzy. She saw Gabriel looking at her.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Gabriel greeted.

"What happen?" Elsa asked as she tried to sit up.

"Easy," Gabriel told her as she sat up. "You and my big brother, Lucifer got into a fight."

"Well, by the looks of it, you and I lived to tell the tail," Elsa said. "What was on that DVD, you gave Dean?"

"Oh me telling them I'm dead and how to send Lucifer back to his cage," Gabriel answered.

"Back to his cage?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Lucifer can be send back in his cage, but you need the keys," Gabriel told her.

"Keys?" Elsa asked.

"The rings from the horsemen," Gabriel answered.

"This is great," Elsa said. "We have War's and Famine's. All we need is two more and that's it."

"Good, now about me being alive," Gabriel said gesturing to her.

"Let me guess, this is our little secret," Elsa suggested. "But when I need you, I'll pray to you."

"Why would you need me?" Gabriel asked.

"We haven't gotten to that part," Elsa said. "Maybe, I'll call you to ask about my mom or something."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and paced himself. "Alright, I'll come," Gabriel said.

Elsa smiled and grabbed her phone on the table next to her. She saw that Sam and Dean have called her so many times. She called Dean. Everything between Sam and her, she just needed to avoid him till she was thinking straight.

"Elsa!" Dean picked up the phone sounding worried.

"No, it's Lucifer," Elsa joked. "Of course it's me."

"Damn it! Elsa, don't do that shit again," Dean said. "Sammy and I have been worried."

"I know, but I'm fine," Elsa answered.

"Did you mange to save Gabriel?" Dean asked.

Elsa took in a deep breath. She hoped this lie, wouldn't be bad.

"No," she lied. "When I got in, Gabriel was dead on the floor."

"Okay and Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was attacking him and he knocked me out," Elsa said.

"Okay, well his ass is going back to the cage," Dean said. "The DVD Gabriel gave us tells us that the rings of the horsemen are the keys."

"That's great!" Elsa said with joy. "Dean, how's Sam?"

"He's asleep, now," Dean answered. "He's been worried. He wanted to turn back and get you. He felt guilty got yelling at you You know how much he cares for you."

"Yeah, I know," Elsa said shamefully. "I'm going to head to Bobby's, till you come back."

"Sounds good," Dean said. "Stay safe Elsa."

"I will, bye," Elsa said before she hung up.

"Well, that wasn't as sad as I thought it would be," Gabriel said. "What's going on between you and Sam?"

"Why should I tell you?" Elsa asked harshly.

"Because when you asked about him, you sounded guilty," Gabriel answered.

Elsa sighed and looked at Gabriel. "Sam has a crush on me," Elsa answered. "I don't like him like that, I like him like a brother. The one I'm in love with is..."

"Cas," Gabriel finished for her.

"Yes, but Sam kissed me thinking I'll fall for him and forget Cas," Elsa said. "We had an argument and now I don't know what to do."

Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder. He lifted up her chin, so their eyes could meet. "Your mother would come to talk to me or Michael, when she had these problems," Gabriel answered to her. "Many angels boys loved your mother. But she never loved them the way they loved her. Everything she would have these problem she would come to me or Michael."

"Michael?" Elsa asked.

"Your mother was his favorite angel," Gabriel said. "He care deeply for his little sister. Arya would always run to him mostly, when she wanted to talk about her problems or how she felt about the earth. It hurt him, to hear about her having a half angel half werewolf child and her death because of it. It killed me too.

"What happen when she died?" Elsa asked.

"There is more to this story, but I'll tell you the aftermath of leaving you," Gabriel said. "When she left you, she went to heaven and found me. She begged me to make sure the angels wouldn't find you as you grew up. I told her I would take care of it, but that by the time you turned 19, you had to face the world on your own. I been protecting you since you encounter your first demon when you were 4. I'd erase your memory every time I saved you."

"Who killed her?" Elsa asked.

"Raphael," Gabriel answered. "He hated your mother. He was glad that he got to kill her."

Elsa held back the tears. Gabriel has been part of her life and she didn't know about it. She hugged Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

Elsa looked back at Gabriel as she got up from her bed and grabbed her stuff. "You mind taking me ten miles from the home I grew up in?" Elsa asked.

"I don't mind, but why ten miles away?" Gabriel asked.

"So I could run like the wolf I am," Elsa answered with a smile.

**Okay, so I had to update today because my school gave me a ton of homework over the weekend. I mange to finish this chapter last night, but I was to tired to update. sorry.**

**Questions:**

**1. Should Sam and Castiel get into a fight about Elsa?**

**2. Should this story keep going on all the way to season 9? Why or why not?**

**3. Should I make an OC for Sam or Dean or just leave them the way they are?**

**4. Should Crowley have a crush on Elsa, when he meets her?**

**5. Any other ideas?**

**To my fellow readers and reviewers you guys are amazing!**

**I don't own Supernatural.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Missing

**Oh, something's missing in me**

**I felt it deep within me**

**As lovers left me to bleed alone**

-_Flyleaf_

* * *

Elsa sat with Bobby in his studies. He had talked to Sam the night before about him jumping into the pit with Lucifer.

"Are you idjits trying to kill me?!" Bobby had shouted at Sam over the phone.

After hearing Sam's plan to jump in the pit, Elsa felt like he was planning this because of her. He was thinking this because she didn't love him the way she loved Castiel.

"I think I know why he's planning that," Elsa told Bobby after he finished talking to Sam.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because I love Cas," Elsa confessed. "Sam is upset that I don't love him the way I love Cas. He wants to jump in the pit because of me."

Elsa was in tears as she said those words. Bobby rolled up next to her and hugged her. Every time she would cry, he would hugged her to calm her down. He did this ever since she was a child. This would help her from time to time.

"Now, I think Sam is thinking this way because there is no other way to stop Armageddon from happening," Bobby told her. "Just because you don't have your heart pointed to Sam, doesn't mean he's doing this because of a broke heart. Sam has to face that he has to let you go. Don't blame yourself, darlin'."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks Bobby."

After that talk Elsa went and melted some angel blades to make her arrows. As the arrows cooled down, she was thinking about Castiel. She hadn't heard from him in a week. She was scared of the worst,which would break her heart. She wouldn't be able to live without him.

As she watched the angel steel arrow colder itself, she remember when Castiel and her kissed. Her lips trembled as she had that memory in her head. She could still see, his blue eyes staring at her as he pressed his lips roughly against her soft, red lips. Her arms around his neck as he had his arms around her waist. Her heart beating rapidly, full of passion.

But it was her imagination. He really wasn't with her. He was gone. No one knew where he was. Her heart was broken without Castiel. She wished where ever he was he was okay and was thinking about her.

* * *

Elsa walked up stairs to see Bobby on the phone with Rufus. She smiled as she walked to sit on the cot.

"Yea, I followed up," Bobby said

"Nasty omens, but none of it's death with a capital 'd.' Well, just give me a ring if it turns into anything. And, Rufus...You watch your ass out there."

Bobby hung up and looked worried.

"Rufus will be fine, Bobby," Elsa said. "He's tough and hasn't died yet."

"Chin up, Cavalry's arrived," a man with British accent said.

Elsa and Bobby turn to see a man in a suit standing in front of them. Elsa stood up as Bobby cocked his gun towards him. Elsa smelled the odor of a demon.

"Charming, that won't work on me," the demon said.. "Name's Crowley. Maybe you've..."

"You're Crowley?" Elsa asked.

"In the flesh -of a moderately successful Literary Agent out of New York," Crowley answered at her with an evil smirk as he walked up to her. "You must be Elsa." Crowley gently pressed his lips on her the top of her hand. "It's a pleasure to met you and might I say, you're even beautiful in the flesh."

Bobby pulled the trigger, shooting at Crowley avoiding he tried any to Elsa. She smiled because Bobby was acting like a protective father.

"Aah! I see you have heard of me," Crowley said. "I liked this suit."

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Looking out for Crowley," Crowley answered.

"Meaning...?" Elsa asked.

"The boys are on to ring number 3, but we still need number 4," Crowley said. "I'm here to help."

"You know where death is?" Bobby asked.

"No," Crowley answered. "Haven't the foggiest."

"Well, then get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas," Bobby said as he aim the shotgun at Crowley.

"That's a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you death's location in about the time it'd take you to reload," Crowley said.

"You're just gonna chat some demons up and hope they don't recognize you?" Bobby asked.

"God, no. That could get me killed," Crowley answered. "But there is this little spell that I know."

"That so?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"Results are 100% guaranteed," Crowley answered.

"Okay, then why are you snake-oiling us?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it's a little bit...Embarrassing," Crowley said with a smiled."There's this...Technicality."

"Uh-huh," Elsa said as she crossed her arms.

" I need a little something to get the magic going," Crowley answered.

"And what's that?" Bobby asked.

"You make a wish," Crowley answered Bobby. "I can give you anything you want, mate - Up to and including death's coordinates. All I need is..."

"My soul," Bobby answered.

"Hell no!" Elsa protested.

"I've done more with less," Crowley said. "Let's just say when they're getting their Grammys, they shouldn't all be thanking God. It's worth it, Bobby. Think."

"Okay. Here's my counter," Bobby said as he shot Crowley with the shotgun.

"Ow! Bloody hell! Feisty," Crowley growled.

"Well, you shot is better than what I would have done," Elsa said. "Get out!"

"I'll give it right back," Crowley said to Bobby.

"You think I'm a natural-born idjit?" Bobby asked.

"Quite the contrary," Crowley said.

"Look, you're right to be suspicious. But I'm your ally. Enemy of my enemy and all that. I need the devil back in his stock. In fact, my delicate ass depends on it. I promise you -temporary loan. I'll give it...Right...Back."

Elsa looked at Bobby, who was thinking about this deal.

"You're not serious about this?" Elsa asked.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Bobby asked.

"I can possibly think of one, that doesn't involve giving your soul to a demon," Elsa answered pointing to Crowley.

"Take your time, darlin," Crowley said. "And while you plan, think about the devil and what he's doing."

Elsa glared at Crowley, but he had a point. They had not other choice. They needed to get their hands on Death's ring even if it means giving up Bobby's soul. But she knew a demon couldn't be trusted, so she had to keep a close eye on this Crowley.

"Temporary?" Elsa asked Crowley.

"Yes, of course," Crowley answered. "I'll give his soul back after the devil is dealt with."

Bobby rolled up to Crowley. He didn't like the though of his soul in the hands of a demon, but if it meant getting Death's ring and stop Lucifer, it's worth it.

"Let's get this over with," Bobby said.

"Right, you know how a deal is made with a demon, right?" Crowley asked.

"With a kiss," Bobby answered.

Crowley smirked evilly. Bobby sighed and nodded. Crowley bent down to reach Bobby's lips. Bobby closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Crowley. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't know whether to gag or laugh at this. Crowley took out his phone and snapped a picture of the kiss. The demon and the drunk's lips separated. The deal was made.

* * *

The next morning Dean and Sam came back. Bobby begged Elsa not to tell them about the deal that was made with Crowley. Dean was upset about Sam's plan to jump in the pit. Telling him about the deal would possibly make him go insane.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked Sam.

"Dean..." Sam said his name.

"...no, don't 'Dean' me," Dean growled. "I mean, you - you have had some stupid ideas in the past. But this."

Dean turned his attention to Elsa and Bobby. "D-Did you know about this?"

"What?" Elsa asked.

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat," Dean answered.

Elsa and Bobby nodded. "Yes, sadly," Elsa answered.

"Well, thanks for the heads up!" Dean sarcastically said.

"Hey, this ain't about me," Bobby said.

"You can't do this," Dean said to Sam.

"That's the consensus," Sam said.

"All right. Awesome," Dean said.

"Then, end of discussion".

Suddenly Dean's phone started to ring. "This isn't over," Dean said before he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Everyone watched and waited to see who it was. Dean's eyes widen.

"Cas?" Dean said his name.

Elsa turned her attention to Dean as he called Castiel. Her angel was alive. Her heart had skipped a beat as she heard his name.

"Is he okay?" Elsa asked Dean softly.

"We all thought you were Dead,"

Dean said. "Where the hell are you, man?"

Elsa walked up to Dean with her eyes pleading to speak with him. Dean slightly nodded.

"Cas, Elsa wants to speak to you," Dean said before he passed Elsa the phone. Elsa immediately grabbed to phone and placed it on her ear.

"Cas?" Elsa said his name.

"Elsa?" Castiel said her name relieved.

Tears rolled down her cheek. "Cas, are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"No," Castiel answered.

"What happen?" Elsa asked worried.

" I just woke up in a hospital," Castiel told her. "The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead."

"How did you get yourself in a hospital?" Elsa asked.

"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix," Castiel answered."I'm told it upset the sailors."

"Well, I'm just glad you're alive," Elsa said. "Now, zap yourself here."

"I can't 'zap' anywhere," Castiel answered.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked worried.

"You could say my batteries are -are drained," Castiel answered.

"So you can't zap here because you have no angel mojo?" Elsa asked.

"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches," Castiel said. "I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly..."

"Human," Elsa finished. "Wow, sorry."

"Well, my point is - I can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride," Castiel said. "And food. And more pain medication, ideally."

"I'll go an get you," Elsa said.

"No, the Winchesters need you," Castiel said.

"I need you," Elsa added. "I want to see you Cas."

"I know and you will, I promise," Castiel told her. "Stay with Sam and Dean, for me."

"Fine," Elsa said. "I'm passing you to Dean now. Cas...I love you."

"I love you too," Castiel said before Elsa passed the phone to Dean.

"All right. Well, look, no worries," Dean said to Castiel on the phone.

"Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash."

"I will?" Bobby asked confused.

"Cas...I-it's okay," Dean said. There was a silence for a second. Dean expressions looked like he was confused as he narrowed his green eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Dean said before he hung up.

* * *

Elsa, Sam and Dean got inside the Impala. They were heading to a nursing home where Pestilence was said to be. Sam and Dean knew Pestilence would use his powers against them, but he won't be able to use them against Elsa. They had an advantage with them.

"Be careful," Bobby told them before they drove off.

They got to the nursing home during night. They stood outside of the Impala from a distance of the home.

"So this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh?" Dean asked sarcastically as he looked through his binoculars.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil," Sam said.

"It's like a four-color brochure for dying young," Dean added. "Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there."

"That's sick," Elsa said.

"Well, he is sick," Dean added.

"Great. A whole building full of people," Sam said. "We don't know who's human, who's demon, and who's pestilence. So what do we do?"

"Hang on," Dean said as he looked through his binoculars.

The guards that were in the front of the building left they're post. The three hunters swiftly snuck into the building. Elsa was tracking Pestilence with the odor of sickness and death he left in the halls of the nursing home.

As the walked in, the saw a security guard in the hallway.

"I got this," Dean whisper to them.

Elsa and Sam watched as Dean walked up to the security guard as they hid behind a corner.

"Hey. Hi. Uh, I'm looking for my Nana," Dean easily lied. "Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy."

"Go around front and see the nurse," the guard told Dean.

"You mind just helping me out, sir?" Dean asked. "Uh, she's about, uh, about that small and gray hair, wears diapers."

Dean's fist made contact with the guard's face. The guard fell in the ground out cold. Elsa and Sam appeared round the corner.

"Eunice Kennedy?" Elsa asked.

"That's the beauty about improv, Elsa . "You never know what's gonna come out of your mouth."

"So, what are ..." Sam started saying until he notices Dean falling asleep. "Hey! What are we even looking for?"

"Well, he's Pestilence, so he probably looks sick," Dean answered.

"Everybody looks sick," Sam answered pointing to the distortion on the monitor. "Hey!"

"Oh, now we're talking," Dean said.

"This is great," Elsa said before she got a the smell of Pestilence's odor. "Come on, I know where he is."

The three hunter walked down the hall and round a corner. They saw two bodies dead on the ground. They were close to the room that Pestilence was , Sam started coughing up blood.

"Sam!" Elsa shouted.

"Ugh...Must be getting close," Sam said.

"You think?" Dean asked before he started to sink to the floor.

"Dean?" Sam and Elsa called. Sam tried to help Dean , but stumbles and Dean falls to the floor.

"Get up," Elsa begged.

Elsa, suddenly was thrown to the wall. Her back slammed against the wall, causing her to stumble to the floor. She groaned loudly in pain.

"The doctor will see you now," a black eyes nurse said.

A man with a doctor's coat and glasses opened the door for them. Pestilence.

"Sam,Dean and Elsa," Pestilence said.

Sam held his knife up, but then keels over and falls to the floor.

"Come right in," Pestilence said. "Um nurse, can you secure the girl? But be careful with her."

The nurse nodded and walked up to Elsa's body. Elsa tried to get up, but the demon pushed her down to the ground. She held a part of cuffs in her hands and pinned Elsa down. She cuffed her hands together and dragged her in front of Pestilence, who was smirking.

"I'll wipe that smirk of your face, once I'm out of theses cuffs," Elsa growled.

"I liked to see you try, mutt" Pestilence told her.

"I will, just wait you sick bastard," Elsa snapped.

Pestilence ignored her and turned his attention to Sam and Dean.

"Hmm...You boys don't look well,"Pestilence said. "It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis. That's no fun. However you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions? Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. Uh, but, really, t-that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself...Very...Pure...Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose -divide and conquer."

Dean tried to reach Sam's knife, but Pestilence slammed his foot on his hand.

"That's why, in the end...It always wins," Pestilence continued. "So, you've got to wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy...And 's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now... On a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain?"

Suddenly, Castiel bursted into the room.

"Cas!" Elsa shouted with enthusiasm.

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence asked.

"I took a bus", Castiel answered. "Don't worry, I-"

Castiel fell to the floor, coughing. Elsa struggled against the hand cuffs.

"Well, look at that," Pestilence said. "An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?"

Castiel used the little strength he hand and cut the ring off of Pestilence's finger with Sam's knife.

"Maybe just a speck," Castiel responded.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late," Pestilence said before he disappeared.

Sam and Dean stood up, with no problem. Castiel rushed over to Elsa, who had managed to unlock her hand cuffs and stand up. She wrapped her arms around Castiel.

"I've missed you," she whispered in his ears.

"I'm here now," Castiel told her.

Elsa smiled and looked at Sam and Dean. Sam was with a disappointed look and Dean grabbed the ring.

"3 down, I to go," Dean said.

* * *

The four of them were in Bobby's studies looking at the horsemen's ring. They had 3 now and all that was left was Death's ring. Elsa stood next to Castiel, Dean sat in and chair while Sam leaned against the table.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby joked. Everyone gave him the sink eye. "What?"

"Last thing Pestilence said. 'it's too late,'" Sam said.

"He get specific?" Bobby asked.

"No," Elsa answered.

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere," Dean said. "So please tell us you have actual good news."

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map," Bobby answered. "Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."

"I don't understand your definition of good news," Castiel said confused.

"He's being sarcastic," Elsa told him.

"Well...Death, the horseman - he's gonna be there," Bobby said. "And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back-."

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy," Dean said annoyed.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it," Bobby said.

"Plus, it's all we've got," Elsa added.

"Well...Bobby, h-how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Sam asked.

Bobby glanced at Elsa. They didn't want to tell the boys Bobby sold his soul to Crowley. Bobby gave her the 'you better not say a word' look.

"I had, you know...Help," Bobby said.

"Don't be so modest," Crowley said as he appeared in the room. "I barely helped at all. Hello, boys. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it."

"Shut up, Crowley!" Elsa shouted.

"I think the boys need to know the information they need," Crowley said. "All I'm doing is helping love."

Castiel grabbed Elsa's arm, before she tried to attack Crowley. He wanted to let Elsa do it, but this wasn't the time for it.

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam asked.

Bobby didn't want to say it. Just thinking about it was hard for him.

"He made a deal," Elsa answered harshly.

"World's gonna end," Bobby said. "Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul."

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked angrily.

"Oh, more like pawned it", Crowley added. "I fully intend to give it back."

"Well, then give it back!" Dean demanded.

"I will," Crowley answered.

"Now!" Dean demanded.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Just wondering," Sam answered.

Their was a silence in the room all eyes were on Bobby.

"No!" Bobby answered.

"Liar," Elsa said to herself, which Castiel heard causing him to smile.

Crowley takes out his phone which has a picture of him and Bobby kissing on it. Sam and Dean narrowed they're eyes to see the picture. Elsa was covering her mouth to avoid laughing.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked annoyed.

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked as he put his phone away.

Sam and Dean turned their attention to Bobby. He turned to Elsa. "Did you know that he took a picture?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe," Elsa answered trying to hide the smile.

"All right", Dean said. "You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now."

"I'm sorry. I can't," Crowley answered.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked angrily.

"I won't, all right?" Crowley said. "It's insurance."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"You kill demons," Crowley said. "Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

"You son of a bitch," Bobby said.

"I'll return it," Crowley said. "After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?"

Elsa walked up to Crowley and pinned him against the wall. She pulled out Sam's knife that she stole off of and held the knife at his throat. Her eyes showed the rage she had as she met Crowley's eyes.

"Now listen to me, you monster," Elsa growled at him. "Sam, isn't the one you should be afraid of. It's me you should be more afraid of. I will rip your throat out if you don't give Bobby his soul back after this is over. If you don't give his soul back, you better find a good hiding space, because I will hunt you down and once I find you, you're going to wish you never left Hell."

Crowley smirked. "You're feisty, love," Crowley told her. "I find that attractive in a women."

Before Elsa got the chance to press the knife at Crowley throat, Dean pulled her off him.

"That's enough, Elsa!" Dean shouted. "Don't make things worst."

Elsa stomped away from the area and to Bobby's scrap yard. She leaned against one of the busted up black cars. She knew a demon couldn't be trusted. She wished she could just run away from all that was going on, but she couldn't leave Castiel. He's the only thing holding her back.

"Running away won't help,"a voice said. Elsa looked up and saw Castiel in front of her. "Believe me, I've tried." She slightly smiled as she met his eyes.

"I depends on what you're running from," Elsa added.

Castiel leaned against the car by her side.

"I've been running away since I was 16, never had any problems until now," Elsa said. "Now, I know a bit about my mother from Gabriel, before he died."

"Gabriel is dead?" Castiel asked.

"Lucifer killed him," Elsa added. "I tried to stop him, but he injured me and kill Gabriel. But before Gabriel died he told me about my mother, Arya."

"I knew her," Castiel told her. "You look just like her."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked.

"I wasn't certain, you were her daughter," Castiel said. "I know now you are. Whenever you want, I'll tell you what you want."

Elsa stood in front of Castiel. She met his blue eyes. "You left me," Elsa said. "I worried for days and days."

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized. "I did something to save Adam, but we didn't save Adam did we?"

"No, the door closed locking Adam inside," Elsa answered. "Dean managed to kill Zachariah, but we didn't save Adam. But that's not the point! Cas, I needed you. I missed you. I worried that the worst had happen and I won't be able to forgive myself if..."

Castiel pressed his lips roughly agains her soft lips. Elsa was taken by surprised, but allow him to enter her mouth. He pinned her against the car they leaned against. She let her finger spread out on his back. He brought her body close to his. He placed his hands under her white shirt to feel her soft skin. They took a breath against each other before Castiel

Elsa separated her lips from Castiel's lips. She had a smiled on her face as she laid herself on the hood of the car. Castiel place his hands between Elsa's head as he bent down to press his body on hers. He pressed his lips on her, once again. Elsa spread her fingers all over his back. Castiel press his lips on Elsa's neck at one point, which made Elsa giggle. Elsa clenched her fingers on Castiel's trench coat as he roughly pressed his lips were pressed against her.

"Elsa!" a voice called her name.

Castiel and Elsa's lips separated and turned their attention to Dean, who was standing there. Elsa's cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"It's the end of the world and you two are making out," Dean said annoyed. "Come on we have work to deal with. After this is all over you two can get back to what you were doing. Maybe I might watch."

"Eww, Dean," Elsa said.

"Now, come on, you have to stop the Croatoan virus from spreading," Dean said.

* * *

The night came quickly. Castiel, Elsa and Bobby preparing they're shot guns. They knew where the virus was heading, so they had to get ready.

Elsa was passing the guns to Bobby. She notice Castiel's expressions as he leaned against the van with a shotgun in his hands.

"What's your problem?" Bobby asked.

"This is what they mean by 'the 11th hour,' right?" Castiel asked.

"Pretty much," Bobby answered.

"Well, it's the 11th hour, and I am useless," Castiel said.

"No, you aren't," Elsa told him.

"All I have is this," Castiel said as he waved the shotgun. "What am I even supposed to do with it?

"Point it and shoot," Elsa answered.

"What I used to be -" Castiel said.

"Are you really gonna bitch -to us?" Bobby asked annoyed. "Quit pining for the varsity years...And load the damn truck." Bobby threw the duffle bag at Castiel.

"That was harsh," Elsa told Bobby.

Castiel sighed and help loaded everything in the truck.

"You're not useless Cas," Elsa said.

"I am, Elsa," Castiel said. "I'm not like Sam and Dean. I'm not like you."

"And?" Elsa questioned him. "I may not know how you were before I met you, but now you've been a great help. You've helped us with everything."

Castiel smiled and continued to load the truck. Sam and Dean came by to part ways. Dean was going to find Death with Crowley.

"All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse," Dean told them.

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death," Sam said.

"I doubt you can cheat Death," Elsa said.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos?" Sam asked. "How simple things were?"

"Not really", Dean answered

"Well, um..." Sam said as he pulled out his's knife."...You might need this."

"Keep it," Crowley said as he appeared in front of them. He handed Dean a small scythe. "Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."

"How did you get that?" Castiel asked.

"Hello, king of the crossroads," Crowley said. "So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna riverdance," Bobby answered sarcastically.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies," Crowley responded."Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact - you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?"

Bobby pushed himself up of the wheelchair. Elsa stood next to him, just in case he would fall, but he didn't. He stood on his two legs, without a problem. Elsa gasp with shock and looked over to Crowley.

"Son of a bitch," Bobby said with relief.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy," Crowley cockily said.

"Thanks," Bobby said.

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley asked.

Sam, Castiel and Bobby went into the truck. Before Dean and Crowley left, Elsa grabbed Crowley's arm. He turned to face her blue glare.

"If you betrayal Dean and leave him to die and escape without giving Bobby's soul back, I'll kill you," Elsa threaten.

Crowley only smirked evilly. "My, my kitty, you are feisty which I like about you," Crowley said. "Should I call you kitty or wolfy? You pick."

Elsa let go of his arm and jumped into the van and watched as Crowley and Dean drove away in the Impala. Elsa sat next Castiel while Sam drove. It was quiet most of the ride. Sam was still upset about Elsa, but he realized that he had to push his feeling away.

"Sam has a plan to stop Lucifer," Elsa said to Castiel. "He plans on saying 'yes' and jumping into the pit."

"'Yes' to Lucifer," Castiel said "Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan."

"That's a word for it," Bobby commented.

"So? Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard," Sam said annoyed.

"Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear," Castiel said. "But it's not what I think."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"Really?" Elsa also added.

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations"Castiel said. "He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer but there are things that you would need to know."

"Like?" Sam asked.

"Michael has found another vessel," Castiel answered.

"What?" Sam said in shock.

"It's your brother Adam", Castiel answered. "You must have considered it."

"We were trying not to", Sam responded.

"Sam...If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail...This fight will happen," Castiel said. "And the collateral... It'll be immense. There's also the demon blood."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk," Castiel answered.

"But...Why?" Elsa asked.

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding," Castiel answered.

"But the guy he's in now -" Elsa said.

"He's drinking gallons," Castiel said.

" And how is that not the worst plan you ever heard?" Bobby asked.

"It's the only one we've got," Sam said.

"Or we can just push Lucifer in without Sam saying 'yes'" Elsa said.

"Possibly he know what we plan to do," Castiel said.

"Then I'll do it myself," Elsa added. "I'm not about to let Sam, become that monster's vessel."

"Well, it's not your decision, it's mine," Sam protested. "Let's leave it there."

No one said a word about the subject. All they were focused on was to stop the Croatoan virus from spreading. Elsa leaned against Castiel chest.

"_I'm just trying to come up with a better plan_," Elsa said.

"_I know, but if Sam wants to do this, you have to let him_," Castiel said.

"_But this is worst than Dean saying 'yes' to Michael,_" Elsa said._ "I just don't want to lose Sam, Cas."_

Castiel eyes darted down to her's. He sighed. "_We won't lose him, we'll get him back."_

For the rest of the drive, no one said a word to each other.

* * *

They got to Niveus pharmaceuticals warehouse by morning. They stood a distance from it.

"Yup, they're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks," Bobby said. "Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the c-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm."

Then one of the trucks started driving out of the entrance of the warehouse.

"That truck is leaving," Castiel pointed out.

Bobby took one look again. "Balls! Okay, new plan."

"Well, hurry up with it," Elsa said.

"Okay, Cas stop that guy from leaving," Bobby said. "Sam, Elsa, we're going in the warehouse. Elsa you might want to go wolf now."

Elsa smiled and jumped out of the van. She felt her clothes slip off as she turned into her wolf. Sam and Bobby grabbed their guns and began to head to the warehouse with the she-wolf by their sides.

By the time they got to the warehouse, the main entrance was shut close. Elsa snorted with anger.

"Help!" voices screamed.

"Side door!" Bobby shouted.

The three of them made there way to the side door. The people kept screaming for 'help'.

"Get back!" Sam shouted. He points his gun at the lock of the door and let's out a shot. Bobby opened the door and people started running out.

"Go. Come on. Go," Bobby said as the people rushed out.

Elsa, Sam and Bobby made there way in when everyone was out. They heard a man begging for help and saw a group of people with red eyes tearing him apart like animals. People infected with the virus. The man stopped moving and the people look up at Sam, Elsa and Bobby. Elsa let out a growl while showing her fangs.

The people infected ran at them. Sam and Bobby started shooting at some of them, while Elsa lunged for the throat of one of them. They managed to kill the group, when more started coming. They heard more people screaming for "help".

"There's still people here," Sam said. He started to run towards the noise.

"Sam, no!" Bobby shouted.

"Wait here," Sam said as hands Bobby his knife and runs away.

"Damn," Bobby cursed. "Elsa, stay!"

Elsa obey the command given to her. She stayed next to Bobby as he aimed his gun for any other infected. Elsa sniffed the air and she sense another one coming behind them. Without hesitation, she turned around and lunged the infect man's throat killing him.

"Thanks, Elsa," Bobby said as Elsa went to Bobby's side.

But more came and they all had the same fate. Elsa managed to kill three of them as Bobby shot at them Sam came back with more warehouse employees

"Go! Go!" Bobby shouted.

"All clear", Sam said as everyone rushed out.

Suddenly a Croatoan infected man attacked Elsa, by jumping on her.

"Elsa!" Bobby shouted.

The infected man was holding the wolf down by her neck. She struggles hard, but the man held her down. Then a shot was fired and the man fell dead next to Elsa. She looked up to see Castiel with a shotgun in his hand.

"Actually, these things can be useful," Castiel said as he looked at the gun.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go," Bobby said.

The four of them ran out of the warehouse and headed for the van. They drove off without anyone knowing what happen.

* * *

Elsa sat in Bobby's studies with Castiel in front of her. Dean managed to get Death's ring and now they had all four rings. Sam was sleeping in Bobby's bedroom.

"So this is it?" Elsa asked. "Now we fight the devil."

"I guess so," Castiel answered.

"We might not survive this war," Elsa said.

Castiel eyes darted towards her gaze. He didn't want to think that, he didn't want her to think that either. He stood up and walked around the table to her. He stood kneeled next to her.

"We will survive, don't think like that," Castiel said to her. "If we die, we will be together. If we live, I will always be with you."

Elsa placed her gentle hands on his. "You will always be here with me. No matter where I am. No matter if I'm a wolf or angel, I will always be yours."

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I've been caught up with school. I'll try updating quickly next time.**

**I love everyone's reviews. My readers you guys rock.**

**I don't own anything.**


End file.
